A Big Hero's Ever After
by narniac4aslan
Summary: Hiro is a servant and will always be a servant. Prince Tadashi knows nothing but luxury and he does NOT want it. When the two boys meet unexpectedly, their worlds collide, each taking the other on a journey neither could have ever imagined. Big Hero 6/Cinderella crossover. NOT Hidashi.
1. Prologue

_So, here's a crossover for you all! I have seen a couple of adorable Cinderella/BH6 crossover pictures floating around the interweb now and the other morning, I was dozing in bed and suddenly my eyes shot open and I had this stupid grin on my face. I had just gotten the best image of Hiro as Danielle in the movie 'Ever After' (I'll point out which scene it was when I get there) and I have been obsessing over it ever since. Ever After is my favourite Cinderella story ever and I highly suggest you watch it if you haven't seen it. You won't be disappointed :D_

 _Please note: NOT slash. Never._

 _Also, I have tried to maintain the characters of both Hiro and Danielle and Tadashi and Prince Henry because I think that they fit really well with each other's parallel. However, if you think some liberties were taken and you feel that their character is lost, please forgive me, but be assured that I love the BH6 characters- LOVE them- and would never do anything to lessen their amazing selves. I also don't want to take anything away from the amazing story of Ever After, so please have a white canvas mind and allow my brush to paint a picture, even if you're not sure what exactly it is in the beginning- you may be surprised! (at least, I hope so :P)_

 **Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was a little boy who loved his brother _very_ much.

Prince Hiro darted around the garden maze corner, out of breath. He gasped for air as his eyes darted around. His heart beating wildly in his chest, he peaked around the corner. Someone grabbed the prince from behind and dragged him backwards to the ground, hands already moving in tickles against Hiro's ribs. Hiro squeaked in laughter, wiggling and squirming to get out of his captor's grip, "D-dashi! Da-hahahaha! S-haha! Stopstopstop! Ah heeheehee!

His brother Prince Tadashi complied and the two princes lay on the ground, both out of breath and smiling. Hiro was the first to recover, scrambling near Tadashi's head and pulling on his hair, "Upupup! Gimme a wride!"

Tadashi just grinned crookedly, not moving and waiting for his little brother to say something. The impatient prince caught on right away, "Pweeeeeease?"

Tadashi got up and swung his little brother onto his shoulders, "See Hiro, some words are _magic_." Hiro nodded, wide eyed that it worked again to use that word to make Tadashi do something, "Now hold on Hiro, cause you _asked_ for it!" and Tadashi shot forward, Hiro's grabby little hands yanking on Tadashi's hair to stop himself from being thrown back.

His brother took them to a different area of the garden with arches and trees and branches. Some were very low, and those were the ones that Prince Tadashi was after. Hiro giggled and nearly fell off dozens of times as Tadashi raced through the low entrance ways and branches.

Hiro finally ducked too far from an overhang that was too short and slipped off, landing in a heap on the mossy ground. Tadashi tried to turn around to catch him but only laughed when he saw that Hiro's legs were above his body and into the maze's leafy walls, "You'll never climb the maze wall that way Hiro!"

Hiro smiled wildly at the idea and was just getting up to try the ridiculous notion his brother was already beginning to attempt when a bell rang out from the castle church. Tadashi froze where he was, hands and feet in the leafy wall, and sighed. Hiro looked sadly at him. He hated the bells. It always meant that Tadashi had to leave.

Hiro's eyes were big and he looked pleadingly at Tadashi, "How long will you be gone this time 'Dashi?"

"Probably five days." Tadashi looked back at Hiro, sad and reluctant as well.

Hiro stomped his little foot, "But you just got back!"

"It's only five days Hiro." Tadashi chuckled.

"Two."

Tadashi sighed, "Four."

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"Th-" Tadashi gave up on the hopeless argument and shook his head. He crouched down and put his fist on his palm and Hiro did the same and they brought they're fists down onto their palms twice before Tadashi showed paper and Hiro showed scissors, which he used to cut at Tadashi's paper with vigor.

Tadashi bowed his head in defeat, though his face was smiling, "Alright _two_. Goodbye Hiro."

Hiro smiled and hugged Tadashi hard with his little arms wrapped around the older prince's waist. Tadashi hugged back, kissing the top of Hiro's soft head and walking away, "Don't burn anything too important before I get hack knucklehead!" He called.

Hiro's eyes lit up at the idea and Tadashi smiled guiltily as he walked away. When the elder prince got back two days later, he noticed that the front carpet had been replaced.

...

Two years later, Hiro was a bouncing ball of energy.

Normally he was a bouncing ball of energy anyway but today his servant sighed as she could practically _see_ sparks shooting out of him. However, she thought, the happiness was well founded for the little prince. It _was_ a day to celebrate!

Hiro was literally vibrating on his feet as he ran around his room in excitement, much to the chagrin of the servant who was trying to put him into his fine suit. Today, he would actually get a father. A _real_ father!

"It's just like Christmas!" He shouted excitedly, running the length of his room, absolutely unable to keep still as his servant chased him around. He stopped in front of a mirror and looked at his reflection. He was unusually short and skinny, even for a five year old, with a single large tooth sticking down giving him an adorable smile that he used on his brother and mother frequently to get what he wanted. Well, when he said 'mother', it was in every sense of the word but actual birth- Hiro and Tadashi's _Mother_ was dead; she died long ago and their father even before her. Their Aunt Cass- Cassandra- became the next in line and readily adopted her little nephews. Tadashi would be king when he was old enough but for now, Queen Cassandra ruled in his stead. Hiro smiled at his reflection. He had black hair just like his brother that was kept short because he got it dirty so often that his 'Mother' had ordered it to be kept short just to save the hassle of continually bathing the little prince, which was an entire process in itself.

Hiro suddenly grew solemn as his servant quickly, with expert hands, slipped the little prince into his jacket and buttoned it up with lightning fingers knowing that the time the prince kept still would be gone in less than an instant.

Hiro's Mother- he didn't think of her as anything else- had decided to remarry. The Lord Callaghan was an extremely noble and distinguished man, so Hiro's mother told him. But she had always worn an odd smile on her face whenever she explained it. Even when Hiro asked Dashi about it because Dashi often explained things better, his brother wouldn't be clear either; saying something about ' _Advanch- erm... adventures... opporchunities? The duties of a Queen!_ ' That was it. Something to do with being royalty. Hiro didn't concern himself with it too much though, he was going to get a father and that was all that mattered!

"I hope he likes me." Hiro said softly.

His servant smiled, "Oh he'll love you! Just be the little angel I know is in there somewhere." She poked Hiro's stomach causing the little prince to squee with giggles.

 _Tick_

Hiro gasped in excitement and ran to the window, the servant thanking her stars that she finished buttoning up the little jacket.

 _Tick_

It was none other than Abigail, his new father's daughter who had been sent ahead of her father before he arrived. A few _months_ before he arrived actually, but that was okay, she was tones of fun and not much older than Hiro. In fact, the Lady Abigail- soon to be Princess Abigail- would often get him into more trouble than he could get into on his own, and _that_ was saying something. The mischievous little girl was currently throwing rocks at his window, equally dressed and bejewelled to meet her father like Hiro was.

Hiro just grinned wildly, "You look like a girl!" He shouted down at her.

She put her hands on her hips, "That's what I am halfwit!"

"Ya, but today you _look_ it!" The little prince shouted back.

"Look it or not, I can still beat you!" She shouted up arrogantly.

"HA!" Hiro belted and ran from the window down to Abigail; oh the mud war was _so_ on!

The little prince was skinny and agile, bounding down the stairs with amazing speed and precision, dodging servants and courtiers with practiced ease. He almost bumped into Tadashi, who was making his way upstairs,

"Hiro _Hiro_ , where are you going? It's almost time to meet Mother and go to the door!"

Hiro hadn't even slowed down for a second, "Be there in a minute Dashi!" He called up as he reached the bottom of the staircase. A mud fight was much more important than being on time.

He slipped through an open door a servant had just come out of and scampered through hallways and backdoors until he came out of one of the rarely used back servant's entrance. Abigail was waiting right outside, a challenging grin pasted on her face, her hands crossed in front of her in a very unladylike manner, "Ready to be whopped _your highness_?"

Hiro matched her grin perfectly, putting his own little hands on his own little hips, "Are _you_?"

They never made it past the castle walls. The two children were suddenly grabbed from behind. Hiro's face was practically smothered with a huge hand that pressed his nose as he struggled to breath, his muffled screams doing absolutely nothing. He kicked and squirmed but he would have had better luck kicking a mountain over. He saw Abigail wiggle out of her captor's grip, scratching at their face screeching, "LET GO OF ME! LEAVE US ALONE!"

Her captor frantically tried to cover her mouth again but she had latched onto their arm, biting it with all her strength. The captor flailed their arms, trying to dislodge the determined little girl, not realizing in the panic just how much stronger they were than the child. With merely a flick of their arm she was flung off into the air, her head clacking with a sickening crunch against the stone wall.

"ABIGAAAIL!" Hiro's breath caught in his throat and his eyes went wide with shock, streaming with unrelenting tears; his captor's hand had slackened in shock at the apparently unexpected turn of events.

"What did you do?!" Hiro's captor demanded in a voice edgy with panic. Hiro began to sob out of complete terror at everything that was happening around him.

"I didn't mean-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!? You _idiot,_ this wasn't at ALL a part of the plan!" Hiro's captor's mind moved incredibly fast as he pointed at the unnaturally limp form of Abigail where dark red was beginning to seep around her long brown hair, "Grab the girl's body and dump it in the mud. It can stay there. Did you at least grab the boy's things?"

"Yes, I got the chest." The captor's voice was breathy and shaking.

"Great. One thing right." Hiro's captor grasped a now limp Hiro up in his arms again. The child's sobs had turned to silent screams, his voice no longer functioning.

The last thing the little prince remembered seeing was the massive hand moving above his sightline. Before he could cry out, a sudden, searing pain shot through his head and black enveloped his vision.

He would never remember again.

 **A/N: If I could have one super power right now, it would be to reach through the screen and give you a big big hug! Thank you for reading! :D I am realizing more and more that writing is such a good stress reliever, so *knock on wood* it seems like I may be doing a lot more of it!**

 **Now that I've said my piece, please enjoy the rest of your day/night/week**

 **Hugs and Honours!**

 **~Narniac4aslan**


	2. Part 1

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry here it is! It's here! I'm alive- take it! It's here! Read it! Thank you!_

 **Part 2**

The first memory Hiro could recall was how big the manor looked when he was little. It was really a modest home for a baron and baroness, but when he thought back hard enough, he could remember staring up at its white brick and thinking it was a palace as Master Auguste patted his head, saying something about "home now". The farm in the front filled with pigs and sheep also grew smaller as Hiro grew bigger, but it was a jungle of green and exciting animals when he was a toddler. Hiro had always grown up at the manor- it was the only home he knew. At the time, there were many servants and farm hands and Hiro had grown up in the care of the albino healer and gardener Baymax. A curious name befitting a curious man to be sure, but most just called him Max. The huge man was more like a walking puppy dog being extremely smart, caring and soft spoken. He looked after Hiro and raised him almost as his own son, but what was more curious and the reason for the 'almost' in Max's affection for Hiro was the attention Master Auguste and his wife the Mistress Danielle gave to the little servant boy.

The pair had no children and for some reason, they gave Hiro the attention some sons could only dream from their parents. Though Hiro knew other little boys and girls from part of some of the families that lived on the manor grounds that had parents, he knew he didn't. He never knew what happened to his parents and he never asked as the attention his Master gave him was more than enough to satisfy the child's instinctive need for a parent's love. Though it was indeed an odd relationship.

Hiro made the innocent mistake once when he was a toddler of calling Master Auguste 'Father',

"Hiro, come now- It's time for your lessons on economics!" Master Auguste had called to the boy who had been helping Max in his herb garden.

"Yes Father!" The little Hiro had squeaked, jumping up and running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Auguste had looked around quickly to see a few farm hands smiling at the mistake. When Hiro had finally reached him, Auguste bent down to his level and grasped the boy's arms firmly. The smile Hiro had been wearing faded; his front tooth had finally grown in albeit a little to one side so that he now had an adorable tooth gap which was now becoming hidden again with the loss of his smile.

Auguste looked intently into Hiro's eyes, "I am not your father Hiro. I am your Master and you will always address me as such. Understood?"

Hiro nodded mutely, realizing his mistake. Master Auguste hadn't been angry, just firm, like it was something he did not wish to tell Hiro twice. Hiro never made the mistake again.

The oddly loved boy was taught to read and write at the earliest convenience. His favourite book was _Utopia_. He loved the idea of such a grounded place, perhaps echoing an unspoken desire. He read it so much that finally, Master Auguste gave it to Hiro as a gift,

"But Master!"

"My boy, if you read that book one more time, it will fall apart. It is in no state to be in my library and I know it will be taken care of if it is in yours."

"I don't have a library sir..."

Master Auguste's smile crinkled the corners of his eyes, "That's why you would take such good care of it."

As Hiro grew older, he developed a comforting bond with Mistress Danielle. She would always be willing to talk. Not as strict as Auguste and not as quiet as Max, she and Hiro proved to be great friends as both had quick and strong minds to match their equally strong wills. Many times, they would debate over certain politics or aspects in history or economics. She made sure Hiro's mind stayed sharp. Hiro was proving to be an extremely smart child and Danielle was beginning to love him very much.

A continual debate among the baron and baroness was the consideration for the adoption of the little lad.

"But Auguste, I know of many noblemen who adopted their son from servanthood. It is not as alien as you make it seem."

"And how are they treated in court? Perfection is the least that is expected of them. The pressure would ruin him."

"Is that all? Why Auguste, I would happily-"

"No that's not it Danielle. Hiro can never go to court. He can never interact with royalty. It can never happen."

Danielle glared softly at her husband. He had brought Hiro to their manor late one night years ago, saying he had found the little lad on the side of the road. The poor thing had a dangerously large bump on the back of his head and as Baymax nursed him back to health, it was clear that the boy had been through something terrible that he could not remember. Nightmares had plagued the poor child for years after, though Hiro could never remember what they were about. Danielle had loved the scared little boy right away. It was she that persuaded Auguste to educate the child and involve him so much in their lives. In a short time, Auguste had grown to love the child as well. With no offspring of their own, Hiro had come to take that position, though Auguste was adamant that he remain in his status of a servant.

"Auguste, I cannot fathom why you have so little faith in the boy. He is so incredibly smart! He deserves to go to a University to further hone his brilliant little mind. He has already read almost every book in our library and can speak to me about any subject and he is yet to be ten years old! You _must_ realize just how incredible he is."

Auguste turned to his wife, twelve years his junior, "I understand Danielle. Oh, I understand." He sighed and rubbed his temples, suddenly looking very old, "But it cannot happen. Hiro is a servant and must always remain a servant."

Danielle would never agree with this, but she loved her husband and, though she could persuade him of many things, the subject of Hiro would always be one that Auguste would remain unmoved on, much to her frustration.

Despite Auguste's firm and unwavering decision about the boy, Hiro grew up another year and then another one after that and remained forever close and loved by both the baron and baroness.

Hiro was sometimes painfully conscious of his unique position. No other serving boys or girls his age received the same attention his Master and Mistress showed him yet he knew no other life. He rose early with Max and by the time his Master rose Hiro would have cleaned the kitchen, helped prepare the meal and assisted the farmhands in feeding the pigs. Then it would be lessons with Master Auguste until he retired to his private study to work on his own duties. That would be the signal for Hiro to do his chores, then lessons or time with Mistress Danielle (his favourite part of the day) and then he would be with Max for the remainder of the day with whatever the gardener needed. Max was also extremely clever and when the two servants put their minds together, they often found new ways of removing a huge boulder in the field or irrigating the garden or harvesting the fields and when they humbly requested anything for help in these matters, Mistress Danielle would eagerly comply. She was always willing to help Hiro hone his brilliant mind.

Over time however, Hiro noticed that his Mistress was becoming more and more tired. She would only be able to talk with Hiro for a little while before her head began to droop and had to be helped into bed. Baymax was called multiple times, each time he could only suggest more sleep and have her a few medicines to help her do just that. Eventually, an actual Doctor was called and Hiro watched from the door to the bedroom with Baymax as the Doctor looked Danielle over with Master Auguste hovering worriedly by her side.

"I don't understand Max," Hiro pulled at the albino's large shirt, "If she's always just tired, can't sleep cure it?"

Baymax blinked, "I am not equipped to suggest anything more than herbs and sleep and that does not appear to be working. A Doctor can help far more than I can."

Hiro's quick mind worked to understand. His beloved Mistress was obviously more sick than Max was letting on and if a Doctor was here it was far worse than what Max could care for- and Max was _very_ clever and knowledgeable. Whatever angle Hiro thought about the scenario, he always came to the same conclusion: it was not good.

The Doctor pulled Master Auguste to the side and spoke to him in a low voice. Hiro's master's eyes went wide and he looked desperately at his wife who smiled weekly from her bed. Hiro read the body language like he would a book. Mistress Danielle was dying.

The sickness the Doctor called cancer worked quickly. In less than a month, Master Auguste was a widower. Hiro cried himself to sleep for days- weeks even. The only mother he had ever known was gone. However, Hiro was very aware that whatever he felt was nothing compared to his Master's pain. Master Auguste was lost. He and Danielle had been betrothed in an arranged marriage and though neither cared for the other at first, as they began to know each other they began to fall in love. It had been a wonderful life.

Master Auguste became more and more dedicated to Hiro after his wife died. Hiro's servant responsibilities grew less and less as Auguste obsessed over the young boy's life, even allowing Hiro to eat and travel with him, attempting to honour his wife's wish of adopting the boy. Though he knew he could never fully accommodate her wish, Auguste tried his best to assure that Hiro wanted for nothing, and in many ways, Hiro was nobility in all but name. Well, name and lack of social life. Hiro may have been able to travel places with his Master and could talk about current issues with him for hours on end, but he was never aloud to go to the parities or the events the baron went to. Hiro accepted that it was simply because he was not old enough.

Someday, one day, he would be aloud to dress up in finery and see other nobles and dance like them. Hiro knew that clothing meant everything and he was clever enough to realize that though he may have been educated as a nobleman and could even act like one if he had to (which he often did when he and his Master were traveling like a game of pretend) he would never be seen as such so long as he was wearing a servant's clothing and shoes. Oh, but to have a nobleman's shoes! His were fine of course and Hiro tried to be grateful for them, but every time he and his Master passed through a town or a nobleman's place, Hiro would almost hurt his neck trying to see what shoes they wore. Auguste chose the more simple and plain style for his boots and though Hiro would never say it aloud, he was always confused as to why exactly his Master would chose such simple leather shoes when he could have brass buckles or embroidered silk or even tassels on them.

It had been a little over a year since the beloved Danielle had passed and Hiro began to notice that his Master would leave more often and stay longer and go to more parties. Curious and a little hurt that Master Auguste was not spending more time with him, Hiro asked about it one day in between lessons,

"Sir, when are you leaving again?"

Auguste looked up from his work on his desk, "Why the sudden question Hiro?"

"It's just that you seem to be gone more often lately sir and I was wondering if there was a reason for it? You never used to before." Hiro looked intently at his Master.

Auguste had a smile playing at the corner of his lips, "You know Hiro, your boldness could get you into trouble if you're not careful. But yes. I have been gone lately." Hiro's master gave a half-chuckle, as though he was caught in the act of something he knew would be found out sooner or later, "Of course you noticed, being so clever. You see, I think that… well." Auguste faded off as Hiro looked expectantly at his Master, urging him to continue, "I just think that I may deserve just a little bit of happiness once again before I leave this life. Wouldn't you agree my boy?"

Hiro was confused, he was sure that he was the one that brought happiness to his Master, but he simply nodded his head, his eyebrows furrowed as to where this was leading.

"You see," Auguste continued, "I have met someone. A duchess actually. The Lady Rodmilla of the House of Ghent."

Hiro's mouth was open in a small 'o' as he realized where this was going.

"You see Hiro, I am going to ask her to marry me. And, if she'll have me, she and her two daughters will come and live here, at the manor."

Hiro's mind was spinning. He was going to have another mother? But with a flash he remembered his Master gripping his shoulders when he was a toddler. He was Master Auguste's servant. How dare he even for a second consider these nobles to be family! But still. Master had cared and looked after him so well since his Mistress died. Maybe, just maybe, now was the time where his most precious dream would come true. The dream to have a family and not only that but to be a full and complete member of a family. Though Hiro was forever grateful of the opportunities Master August had given him, he still felt like he was some sort of in-between being, neither fully a servant nor neither fully a noble. He didn't know of anyone else who was in the same predicament and it often made him feel incredibly lonely. Hiro sighed. Forever floating. Never settling. He felt like he could never have a certain future until he felt for sure he knew who he was, and right now, that was a concept that was harder than ever to grasp.

Suddenly aware that his Master was staring at him with confusion and a hopeful eagerness for Hiro to be just as happy as he was about his decision Hiro immediately smiled, "That sounds wonderful Master." He said softly, hope surging within him as he said the words. 'Wonderful'. Yes, _wonderful_. Maybe, just perhaps, he would be accepted into a family now that Master Auguste was so open to growing his own.

Two days after, Auguste left to wed and return with his new family.

 **A/N: No cliffhanger! Aren't I so nice? I'm really sorry if this is boring, but I had to establish a few things before actually diving into plot- thank you for reading all the way to the end! Again, I hope you weren't bored!**

 **Next part will FINALLY get into the movie more- and yes, I put Danielle in it not to be creepy because she is 'married to her father' in this story but because I need her to exist for future use (shhhh spoilers!)**

 **And can I just say THANK YOU *screams and hugs and tackles my one little wonderful follower seems-pretty-legit* You will hereby be thanked in each and every chapter as it is published! This one's for you!**


	3. Part 2

_As a bonus because I was desperate to prove that I can do more than just boring introduction and because you replied to my review so darn fast my dear seems-pretty-legit, this one is for you! Happy reading :D_

 **Part 2**

"Oh Max, it feels just like Christmas!" Hiro practically squeaked in excitement. The day of Master August's return dawned bright and clear, mirroring Hiro's eyes that were permanent crescents from smiling.

Baymax was calmly struggling to get Hiro into appropriate clothing for the important occasion. The newly turned eleven year old was bouncing on the spot however and would not be deterred.

"Yes, it will be exciting finally having a baroness on the manor once again." Baymax agreed in his halting, soft voice as Hiro broke free of the meaty hands doing up the buttons on his suit.

Baymax uttered no complaint as usual and followed Hiro with his tiny measured steps around the boy's small but comfortable room in the manor as Hiro jumped across the bed in excitement.

"The Master deserves some happiness after this harsh year raising a child up on his own." Wasabi, a fellow servant entered the room with clean cloths in his hands, having heard Baymax's comment. He put the cloths away in a cupboard and muttered to himself, "She must be lovely."

Hiro finally stopped in front of the mirror, gazing at his reflection. His gape-tooth grin flashed at him. His black hair was long and shaggy, rebellious in every attempt to tame it. He was skinny and relatively short, but energetic and his eyes sparked with knowledge and a little bit of pride.

Baymax caught up to him and finished buttoning his shirt as Hiro smoothed it down, "I hope she likes me..." the boy said, becoming aware of his unique position again. What if she didn't like it? What if she disagreed with Auguste's love of a servant boy? Hiro gazed at his fine clothes. He was being presented as one of the family. One of the _family_. That was enough for Hiro. Auguste would never cast him to the side. Ever.

"She'll love you!" Wasabi interrupted Hiro's thoughts poking the child in the ribs, "Just be the little angel-"

"You know is in there somewhere, I know Wasabi." Hiro giggled and ran out the door to meet his beloved Master.

Wasabi froze in his position. He looked at Baymax whose normally peaceful expression was also confused. Wasabi had never really said anything like that before. How could Hiro have finished his sentence like that? The boy was a wonder for sure. Both servant men simply shrugged it off and made to straighten themselves up as the bustling household got last minute preparations ready for the renowned new baroness' arrival.

Hiro burst down the stairs just in time to see Master Auguste's bobbing head over the hedge lining the road. _They're here_!

The farm hands scuttled to line up in front of the manor house,

"Look lively!"

"It's the Master!"

And there he was, the Master himself riding his strong black horse as he rounded the corner followed by a fine carriage and at least three other carts packed full to breaking with chests and finery. Hiro's eyes widened. He wondered if there were any fine shoes in all the boxes and packages, but his eyes were stolen from their thoughts as his Master slowed his horse, Baymax walking up to him in greeting, taking the reins,

"Welcome home Master. You have brought us a baroness." Baymax stated in his expected noting-the-obvious way of talking.

Master Auguste shook the albino's hand in greeting, eyes crinkling at the sides in smile as they always did, "I have brought you an entire household Max." Auguste scanned around him, "But I seem to be missing a young boy..."

Hiro made to jump out to surprise him when the fine carriage opened and out poked a young girl's head, about Wasabi's age. Dressed in bright orange and wearing silken slippers Hiro noted, the girl descended the carriage steps, still looking about her with a blank face. Next were the hands parting the curtains belonging to a taller young girl with long blonde hair dressed in dark blue wearing dark little shoes. She smiled as she came out and Hiro already liked her. The other servants smiled at the charming spectacle. Then, out reached a bejewelled hand to the footman followed by the slim, angular face that demanded respect and echoed a strong noble upbringing. The baroness rose and descended the carriage with more grace than a smooth running stream and Hiro, along with the rest of the servants squared their shoulders and stood as straight as they could under the woman's neutral but critical stare.

The baroness took a few steps forward, raising her hand, pinky out and tilted her head, "Oh Auguste. It's absolutely charming, really." Her voice was soft and had the ring of a voice trained to be musical and pleasing.

Master Auguste smiled in pride and Hiro took the pause to burst through the crowd, "Master!" He cried in excitement, jumping into his Master's open arms.

"Haha! There you are my clever boy!" He looked Hiro over, ruffling his wild hair, "I had hoped to present a little prince. But I suppose you'll have to do." Auguste smiled wide and set Hiro on the ground, turning him towards the baroness who was looking at Hiro with an odd expression and Hiro smiled as winningly as he could, begging the baroness to like him and hoping so hard his stomach hurt that he had not just ruined his chance.

"Hiro, may I present that baroness, Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters Marguerite and Jacqueline."

They all stared at Hiro, the baroness replying coolly, "Hello Hiro, at last we meet. Your Master speaks of nothing else." Hiro nodded his head in response.

The baroness's head barely moved as she spoke and it gave her a commanding and extremely regal composure, "Ladies," She beckoned with a delicate wave of her gloved hand, "Say hello to your new... to Hiro." She smiled at her words and Hiro tried not to flinch. Just like that most of his hopes were dashed of right away becoming a family. But they were replaced by a steely resolve. He would make them see. He _would_ be a part of their family.

Hiro was so caught up in his new mission that he almost missed his cue to bow to the girls who had curtsied perfectly to their mother's command and had said, " _Monsieur._ " in unison. Hiro gave his best bow in response, a twinge of pride quirking at his lips as the baroness regarded him but seemed to find no fault in that action.

After supper that night, Master Auguste visited Hiro in his room before bed.

"Will you read anything to me tonight sir?" Hiro asked hopefully, bounding to his bed, _Utopia_ in his hands.

Master Auguste just chuckled as he pulled back the covers, inviting Hiro to get comfortable as he took the book and laid it gently on the side table, "It's been a very long day..." He was almost playful in his words.

"And you're a husband now!" Hiro said cheekily.

Auguste laughed at that, "Yes, a husband. But I hope you know Hiro, that, in a way, I will be a Master first and forever. _Your_ Master first and forever."

Hiro grew quiet. It was the closest Master Auguste had ever come to saying the word 'father'.

"We've been peas in a pod for a long time now you and me," Auguste continued, "I just suppose this will take some getting used to."

Hiro looked at his Master with understanding. It was as if Master Auguste was assuring himself along with Hiro.

Breaking the moment, Auguste patted the top of the bed, urging Hiro to climb in for the night.

"Did you see the way they ate their supper?" Hiro exclaimed as he snuggled beneath the covers, "It was perfect! Like a dance."

His Master smiled down at him, "Do you like them?"

Without hesitation, Hiro replied, "Very much."

"Good good." Auguste nodded, appearing somewhat relieved of all things, "because I have to go to Avillion in a fortnight."

Hiro sat up in bed, "But you just got back!" He whined.

"I know." Master Auguste replied ruefully.

"For how long?"

"Only," August shook his head to emphasize how small the time was, "three weeks."

"One." Hiro argued. Though he would not normally push like this, he felt so open towards his master tonight. That and, as much as he wanted to get to know the baroness and her daughters, having to do it without his Master made him almost panic inside.

Auguste raised his eyebrows at Hiro's impertinence, but he played along, "Two!"

"One." Hiro was unmoving.

"Tw-" Auguste stopped himself and put his fist on his open palm to settle the matter.

Hiro grinned widely. It was what they used to play when he was a toddler to settle differences. He had always known it was the way to conclude petty arguments; it was as if it was etched into his being. Hiro moved into a sitting position and readied his own hand.

They slapped their fists twice onto their palms and on the third showed their choice. Master Auguste showed paper and Hiro showed scissors. To emphasize his victory, Hiro made to cut at the paper with his fingers. As he did so a sudden wave of loneliness... or was it sadness? Even a bit of fear suddenly washed through his heart. Hiro automatically associated it with the fear that he would still have to be alone with the baroness and her daughters for a whole week. But the astoundingly deep feeling felt unjustified for such a petty worry. Hiro tried to shrug it off and smiled at his Master as he consented,

"All right one." Master Auguste tapped the bed again, indicating that all talk was over now, "Okay, time for sleep."

"Good night sir." Hiro called as his Master stopped at the doorway.

"Good night my clever boy." Auguste whispered back, voice full of affection.

A fortnight later, Master Auguste stopped at the door, adjusting his leather riding gloves, wincing at a sudden pain in his left arm.

The pain was almost immediately forgotten as he almost burst out laughing at the row of people assembled to see him off,

"I have never seen so many gloomy faces around here!" He approached his wife who looked on the verge of tears, "I shall be back in a _week._ "

"Then go." Even as she was sad, the baroness was able to be romantically delicate, "The sooner you leave, the sooner we can celebrate your return."

Hiro was a little down the line yet and had his head hung low, heart wishing he had bargained for seven hours rather than seven days.

Master Auguste gave his wife a kiss and then he stroked the cheeks of his stepdaughters who looked sad, but not fully aware or attached to the situation, "Perhaps by then, you three would have gotten to know each other better." Auguste continued, finally stopping at Hiro. He bent down to the short boy's eye level, "Huh?" He jiggled Hiro's chin playfully. He then took Hiro by the arms, like he did when he was telling him something important and Hiro looked his Master in the eye as he spoke,

"I'm counting on you to teach them the ropes around here." He looked at his wife, "The baroness is not used to getting her hands dirty."He smiled.

The baroness looked at her hands and intertwined her fingers, not acknowledging the tease.

Without another word, Auguste left the line and mounted his mighty black horse. As he settled in the saddle, the pain in his arm came shooting back with ferocity. He stared at his hand and clenched his fist, urging the pain to fade. It did just as Baymax handed him his reigns,

"Thank you Max." He said, a little out of breath.

"Please exercise caution Master. Have a safe journey." Baymax advised, patting the horse's neck with a gentle palm.

And with a nudge of his heel and a snort from the horse, Master Auguste galloped down the lane towards the gate.

Not three strides from the horse was heard before the baroness clapped her hands crisply, "Come along ladies, back to your lessons."

Hiro turned suddenly, "Wait! It's tradition! He always waves at the gate." He held a hand out to emphasize his point.

In answer the baroness simply nudged her head in his direction, barely giving Hiro a glance and lifted her skirts to enter the manor house.

Hiro would not be deterred and ran to the beginning of the lane himself to wave his Master off. He would stick to the ways of the manor, even if the baroness wouldn't. Smiling at his Master's retreating back, Hiro's hand twitched in eagerness to wave good bye.

Suddenly, Auguste seemed to double over on his horse and, before Hiro could think as to why, he toppled off in an unmoving heap.

The world seemed to stop as Hiro let out a sharp screech that pierced everyone's hearts even to the inside of the manor house, "MASTER!"

The baroness raced out to see the commotion and saw the small form of Hiro running as fast as his little legs could carry him towards a lump that could only be her husband. Gasping the back of her hand to her mouth, she raced after the boy.

Throat already racked by terrified sobs, Hiro reached his Master's body, skidding to a stop and shaking the limp form, "Master!" He choked, " _Master?_ "

In a puff of skirts and perfume, the baroness fell to Auguste's other side as they turned the baron over. His body in the baroness' lap, he stared at her with a shockingly pale and confused face,

"Auguste." She whispered, her voice finally betraying her and cracking with shock.

Auguste turned slowly, shakily, obviously taking great pain to move and put a heavy hand onto Hiro's wet cheek as the boy sobbed into his glove, unaware of the baroness' pleading and confused looks.

"I love you." He whispered to Hiro, whose sobs were shaking his entire tiny form, "I love you." And with that, his head fell to his arm and he moved no more.

"Master?" Hiro whispered, salty tears dripping into his open mouth.

"No..." the baroness choked.

"Master please come back!" Hiro cried louder, the tears sliding down his chin and into the collar of his fine shirt.

"Oh Auguste!" The baroness cried, sobs finally moving her body as she shook the dead corpse of her only means of survival, "You cannot leave me here!" She shook the body harder, her cries becoming shrieks, "YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME HERE!"

Hiro took the leather gloved hand and pressed it to his face, willing it with every fiber of his being to move and stroke his face because then everything would be okay.

Finally, the other servants came. Baymax lifted the baroness up and she swung her arms around him, sobbing desperately into his big hug.

Wasabi and a few other servants moved to Hiro but he swatted them away, "Leave me! Leave me!" He cried turning to the pale face of his only family in the world his desperate words echoing to the trees, "Master ple-hease come back!

 **A/N: And there you have it! Thank you so much my dear seems-pretty-legit for your comment, it really gave me hope for this story. Though I cannon guarantee when I will update again, I can assure you that now that I am well and into the actual Ever After movie, I can more easily write this story so it will probably be slower than this update but far faster than the last *hides face in shame***

 **Also! Quick disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING THIS IS A CROSSOVER AND MAY ALSO HAVE TOUCHES FROM OTHER CINDERELLA MOVIES IN IT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM BIG HERO 6 OR EVER AFTER OR CINDERELLA I just love them to pieces!**

 **Thank you for reading! A whole batch of freshly baked coolies to you (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **with my love :D**


	4. Part 3

_Ah, here I am again :D This story is a bit harder than I thought it would be... keeping BH6 characters in line with Ever After dialogue is an interesting challenge... but that's my problem, not yours XD Dedicated to seems-pretty-legit and now, Guest :) Welcome aboard the BH6 crossover train toot-toot!_

Four Years Later

A magnificent castle stood resolute and white in the midnight light. All was quiet save a small procession quickly making their way down the tunnel- like halls of the castle. King Robert Callaghan was in no mood to argue. His wife, Queen Cassandra however, was in just such a mood and their voices echoed down the stone halls,

"I signed a marriage treaty with the King of Spain and by God that boy will obey my command or there will be hell to pay." King Robert's voice was a little out of breath from walking so fast. The servants carrying the torches to light their way had to follow along at an odd walk-jog to keep up with the ruler's ferocious pace.

"But he does not love her my lord!" Queen Cassandra urged with a roll of her eyes. Her nephew had always been a little rebellious but this time, he was talking it a little too far, even she would admit. However, she would never tell her husband that.

"It's not about love!" King Robert shot back.

"Perhaps it should be." Queen Cassandra snapped, inadvertently referring to her own marriage.

"If he is to become king, he must learn to accept his responsibilities." King Robert continued on like he had not heard the remark.

The Queen tried another angle to attempt to get through to her unmoving husband, "A sapling... cannot grow in the shadow of a mighty oak Robert, he needs sunlight!"

"He needs a good whipping." King Robert muttered and Queen Cassandra tisked as they neared her nephew's room,

"Really Robert. Can't this wait till morning?"

"If I can't sleep neither shall he." King Robert entered the room in a flurry of capes, furs and firelight and stomped up to the bed, "Tadashi, wake up!" He demanded to the bed sheets, Queen Cassandra right behind him.

An empty cover awaited their eyes. They both looked to the window in synchronization to see a rope of sheets glowing blue in the moonlight disappearing over the ledge and down the castle wall.

"Oh no." Queen Cassandra breathed as she sat down on the empty bed in exasperation "Not again."

King Robert wasted no time, "Call out the guard, bring him back!" His command echoed through the walls and out the windows where a lone figure in a heavy mauve cloak road away from the castle with all his might.

Dawn was just beginning to stretch its fingers across the land in a light blue light. A fire crackled and spat sleepily from its own embers while the dirty face of a serving boy scrunched as he awoke from the rooster's crow.

A dusty, dog-eared and much loved copy of _Utopia_ was still in his arms from late night reading. Rising on stiff arms, Hiro sat up and blinked sleepily at the pastel blue morning light drifting down from the window. His shaggy black hair had grown long, brushing below his shoulders and sweeping in front of his large brown eyes. He rubbed his arms and sighed. The pigs weren't going to feed themselves.

Making his way in the pallid light, Hiro walked to the small farm enclosures with the slop bucket. The chubby black pigs made their way to him in dainty little waddles as he scattered the compost across the grass for them.

Next was the sheep's water, which he had to refill from the well. Twelve times there and back filled the trough up and the five sheep stayed shyly away from the sloshing bucket. Hiro's arms ached by the fifth bucket, but it was more from hay harvesting yesterday than the heavy water bucket this morning. Harvesting was hard work for only two people- especially if one was a small boy- even if it was a relatively small field, especially without Max- Hiro shut his eyes and willed himself not to think on _that_. When he had begun to take over the farm hand's jobs after the baroness got rid of them, Hiro could barely lift a tray up to their breakfast table after watering the sheep so unused to hard labour was he at that point. One time, he even dropped a tray full of drinks at the baroness' feet. Hiro winced and pursed his lips in memory. He didn't want to think on _that_ either.

Shaking his arms when he finished, Hiro took a basket and made his way to the orchard beside one of the fields. In the now golden morning light, the fallen apples were a little hard, but fresh fruit was always appreciated. On his knees, sifting through the fallen apples and smelling them to make sure they were ripe, Hiro was startled by a trumpet call as the pounding of horses' hoofs came up the roadway just beside him. Hiro watched with curious, wide eyes as a patrol of royal guards no less galloped by him, the guards shouting at each other and urging their horses along. Knowing that the baroness would perhaps mention something about it at breakfast or at the very least want to know about it, Hiro grabbed his basket and made his way back home, the early sun now fully over the tree line.

Crossing the hayfield and walking up the steep path towards the manor house at a slight jog to get to the kitchen, Hiro stopped at the familiar sound of a horses' whinny and the harsh shouting of an unknown rider- "Come _ON!"_.

Hiro's heart clenched in anger when saw a man in a mauve cape forcing his Master's- his _Master's!_ old yet still mighty black horse to jump the hedge from where it had been grazing. " _Hya!"_ the man's voice reached Hiro's ears which were turning pink with rage. Scuttling back down the steep path as the horse and its unexpected rider came galloping across the hay field.

"Oh no you don't." Hiro muttered steely, reaching for the hard apples in his basket. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Hiro dropped the basket of apples and took aim with the one in his hand as the rider was about to pass him. Throwing with all his might and with incredible accuracy, Hiro hit the rider right in the face. The man cried out and fell backwards off the black horse, suddenly tangled in hay and cape.

"Thief!" Hiro cried in anger, reaching for another apple, "This will teach you not to steal my Master's horse!"

"M-my own horse slipped his shoe, I had no choice! _Ouch!"_ The man begged as he struggled to gain his footing while Hiro chucked another apple at the man's arm.

"And our choice is _what!?_ " Hiro threw another apple at the man's back as he retreated behind the horse's large body,

"Wait!"

" _To let you?"_ Hiro bent down for more apples, worked up into a frenzy now.

"I was merely borrowing it! _Gah!_ " The man's voice sounded whiny as he yelped when Hiro's apple hit his ankle through the horse's legs.

"Get out or I'll wake the house!" Hiro threatened as the man's body came full into firing range from behind the horse, cloak still tangled around his head. Hiro grinned as he lobbed another apple at the man straight in the head, causing him to fall flat onto his bottom, his legs splayed out in an undignified way before him.

" _Ow!"_ The man cried, leaping back up with surprising agility, sweeping his impudent cape behind him for good. His hood came flying off to reveal a crest on his leather jacket even Hiro recognized.

Heart in his throat and all anger suddenly gone from his limbs, Hiro dropped to the ground, face to the hay, "Forgive me your highness I did not see you!" Hiro's voice trembled. He had just attacked a member of the royal family! _Attacked_ them!

Crown Price Tadashi looked at the royal crest on his shirt and almost rolled his eyes at his discovery. Feeling his head gingerly, Tadashi was slightly out of breath and even a little wary of the small, skinny peasant boy groveling at his feet... and yetthe boy had a good arm! "Your aim... would suggest otherwise."

"And for that I know I must die." Hiro ended in a terrified whisper.

Prince Tadashi made his way over to the large black horse, pausing at Hiro's words and seizing an opportunity, "Um, then uh, speak of this to no one and uh... and I shall be lenient." He smiled and moved to mount the horse.

Hiro still kept his body low to the ground, but seeing his master's horse be taken- even by a Prince- made him suddenly desperate, "We have other horses Highness..." he looked up without moving his body, "Younger if that is your wish." He turned his face back to the earth as the Prince moved the black horse to Hiro's side.

"I _wish_ for nothing more than to be free of my gilded cage." Prince Tadashi said more to the rising sun than to the boy at his feet. Suddenly feeling sorry for the child and the fear he caused him, Tadashi reached to his side and pulled out his purse. He dropped the coins out and let them fall near the boy's head.

Hiro almost flinched as the metallic song of the fallen coins reached his ears.

"For your silence." The Prince called as he galloped off on Hiro's Master's beloved horse leaving Hiro to look in shock at the gold coins scattered about him.

In the manor house, Marguerite slid a cup of eggs to her side with delicate hands, "I said I wanted four minute eggs," she began quietly, "not four one minute eggs..." her voice grew taunt and louder, "and where in GOD'S NAME is our bread!" She ended in a roar.

"It's just coming out of the oven my lady." Wasabi said as gently as he could as he took the eggs from under Marguerite's hands and walked quickly back to the kitchen.

"Marguerite, _precious_ , what do I always say about tone?" The baroness Rodmilla eyed the angular and beautiful blonde with barely a head tilt, her quiet voice saying she really did not care either way for the young woman's verbal abuse to the servant.

"A lady of breeding must never raise her voice any louder than the..." Jacqueline paused when she realized she was perhaps speaking too loud- and answering a rhetorical question- "than the gentle hum of a whispering wind." She ended in a whisper herself and gently tapped her eggs. Marguerite gave her tall, skinny sister a look and shook her head slightly exasperated already with her younger sibling and it was only nine in the morning.

"Jacqueline, my honey lemon, do not speak unless you can improve the silence." The baroness said tartly.

"Besides- shrill or resonant? Only a courtier knows the difference." Marguerite's smooth and liquid voice turned to a barb point to prick her blonde sister with.

"I very much doubt your style of resonance would be permitted in the royal court." The baroness pointed out.

Jacqueline, relieved to have the pressure off of her at last half rolled her eyes as she licked a finger listening to her mother,

" _Hm_ , well I'm not going to the royal court now, am I mother? No one is except some Spanish _pig_ they have the nerve to call a 'princess'."

"Darling, nothing is sure until you are dead. And even then I'm _sure_ God negotiates." The baroness reassured her daughter.

There was at last silence again as the baroness tapped open her egg. Looking up she sighed suddenly, "Why is there no salt on this table? Hirooo?" the baroness called in a voice that was a little too... resonant. Jacqueline flinched slightly and smiled politely at her mother.

"Coming!" Hiro called up as he came running in with a smile plastered on his face and the basket of apples. Setting the basket on a side table, his smile did not lessen as Wasabi fretted from the counter, spooning out the four one minute eggs, "Oooo, she's in one of her moods..."

"Yes, and isn't it a wonderful day?" Hiro ginned like the sun spilled the coins from his pocket onto the counter in a glorious clatter.

Wasabi's eyebrows almost reached his headband, "W-wha-haaahaaahh look at all those feathers! Hiro, w-where did you get this?"

Hiro was running around behind him, grabbing the salt and putting the eggs on a tray, "From a purple angel of mercy!" He giggled, his eyes filled with hope, "And I know just what to do with them."

Wasabi's face suddenly fell and rose again like a bouncing acorn, barely believing it himself, " _Max_?"

"If the baroness can sell our _friend_ to pay her taxes, then these can _certainly_ bring him home. The court will have to let him go!" Hiro's voice was firm and convinced, but inside, he only had hope that all these coins could bring his Max back. The boy felt a twist in his stomach. He didn't know what he would do if it didn't work. The day Max had been sold to pay for the baroness' taxes had been almost as horrid as the day his master died. Hiro had to be held back by Wasabi to keep from running after his beloved care taker while the baroness barely stayed to watch them leave the property with Baymax in chains in a caged carriage like some sort of criminal. The only _crime_ was that the most gentle and peaceful man in existence was being taken like he did something wrong. If anything, Hiro should have gone in Max's place they way he shouted and screamed and begged for the baroness to stop. But apparently full grown men are worth more than a skinny little servant boy.

"But the king has sold him! He's bound for the Americas." Wasabi leaned over the table, voice trembling as Hiro still scurried around. It had almost been harder on the large dark man. Wasabi had to pick up most of Baymax's duties while Hiro still tried his best to complete the duties of the farm hands. It was no wonder he was barely daring to hope that they could get Baymax back.

Hiro stopped his running around, face suddenly serious, "This is our home. And I will not see it fall apart."

"We're waiting!" The baroness' singsong voice was minored with impatience as she called again from the breakfast room and Hiro grabbed the bread, eggs and butter.

"Oooh, take care now little master, or these coins are as good as hers!" Wasabi ran around the counter and put the coins into Hiro's pocket as the boy nodded and made his way quickly upstairs.

Slowing down to an appropriate walk, Hiro entered and gave the women a nod, "Good morning my lady, Marguerite, Jacqueline."

Only Jacqueline smiled back and nodded an enthusiastic greeting.

"I trust you slept well?" Hiro placed the bread in the center and the eggs in front of Marguerite who just sneered at them.

Jaqueline nodded again, smiling brightly. She loved Hiro. He was small and could often be too bold for his own good, but she knew he had suffered more than she would ever care to know _and_ he was absolutely adorable. She always made an effort to at least respect him.

"What kept you?" The baroness asked in her quiet voice, barely moving her head.

"I... fell of the ladder in the orchard but I am better now." Hiro moved to stand beside the baroness, hands folded and awaiting her word.

"Someone's been reading in the fireplace again. Look at you, ash and soot everywhere." Marguerite looked at Hiro through half closed, scrutinizing eyes.

"Some people read because they cannot think for themselves." The baroness softly added.

Hiro looked at the table steadily, jaw clamped shut and just moved to sprinkle salt on the baroness' eggs.

"Why don't you sleep with the pigs _cindersoot_ if you insist on smelling like one." Marguerite puckered her lips as if she was talking to a baby.

Hiro just blinked and put the salt spoon back as he made to walk away from the table. The pigs were a lot friendlier than Marguerite at least. Besides, Hiro knew he was skinny, he was small and he knew he probably smelled like a farm, he didn't need _her_ to tell him that. It only always bothered him for some reason that he had never heard Marguerite call him by his real name before. Ever. It was like she didn't even acknowledge that he had one. He had learned once, when he was little, that words carried power. Like magic. And, though he knew he shouldn't let it bother him so much, Marguerite's words cut through him like a curse.

"Oo, that was harsh Marguerite." Her mother said, though the voice betrayed no emotion.

As Hiro turned, eyes blinking, the baroness grabbed his hand, "Hiro come here child." And she looked Hiro up and down taking in his old blue clothes, his wild long hair and his dirty face, "Your appearance does reflect a certain..." she wave her hand trying to think on the word, " _crudeness_ my dear. What can I do to make you _try_?" she shook her head at him.

Hiro opened his mouth, trying to find the proper words to answer, his tooth gap making him look like an unsure seven year old, "I _do_ try my lady. I-I do wish to please you..." Hiro ran a hand through his hair in nervousness, trying again to make them see how much he only wanted to be accepted by the baroness- more than _anything!_ "Sometimes I sit on my own and think of more things I could do... how I should act-"

"Oh calm down child. Relax." The baroness cut him off just as Hiro was gaining momentum but she was done with his explanation.

Hiro nibbled on a finger as he backed away and made for the door, a little deflated on how his attempt had gone. Suddenly remembering, he stopped and walked back wanting to at least get permission to _try_ , "Perhaps if we brought back Max _I_ would not offend you so much."

"It is your manner that offends Hiro." The baroness put her fork down and faced the boy, voice raised, "Throughout these hard times, I have sheltered you, clothed you and cared for you. _All_ that I ask in return is that you help me here without complaint. Is that such an _extraordinary_ request?"

Hiro shook his head quickly, "No my lady."

Jacqueline looked away. She missed the large albino as well. He was always so kind and gentle.

Marguerite's mouth was turned up at the sides as she blinked slowly in agreement with her mother.

"So there will be no more talk of servants coming back is that quite understood?"

"Yes my lady" Hiro said quietly, swaying back and forth on the spot under the baroness' hard looks. He finally walked quickly away when she waved a hand at him to shoo.

When the boy had left, the baroness turned to her daughters, "After all that I do. After all I have done. It is never enough." She tapped at her egg again as Marguerite shook her head in empathy to her mother's plight. Hiro was a nuisance and indeed never seemed satisfied with his life, always asking for this or that.

Jacqueline just looked to the side and drank from her cup, glad breakfast was almost over.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! This was quite fun to write and VERY fun to have Hiro beating Tadashi with apples XD The next chapter may not be as long, but we shall see! Thank you so much for all encouragement and reading and love and I send it all right back tenfold *hugs* Let me know if there's anything you're looking forward to or something I can improve on- I LOVE suggestions :D**

 **P.s: If there are any spelling mistakes, I apologize again and again and again. As an English major, I almost feel like it's a bare minimum must to have these works be grammar proof, but alas, I am only human so again, I apologize *bows low* for ANY AND ALL grammar and spelling mistakes- if I find them, I usually go back and fix but apologies anyway if your eyes were to stumble upon any. I am sorry for any pain I cause.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest: Here it is! Hope you liked it! *hugs hard* Thank you for the review!**

 **seems-pretty-legit: Oh-hoho. Heh, wow. John Green. Ho. Wow. *blushes cherry red* I- wow. Th-thank you. *hides under hood***


	5. Part 4

_Wow. I guess I just like to spoil you guys XD I was going to save this for a few days from now, but eh, what the heck, I don't do deadlines or dates, so here's the next part!_

 **Part 4**

Crown Prince Tadashi rode through the bright green forest, the sun now at its full height and filtering through the trees leaving lace-like patterns on the forest floor. Reveling in his chance of freedom and admiring the gait of the strong black horse he had taken- borrowed!- from the peasant boy, Tadashi rode further into the forest before the royal guard could bring him home. He was not too keen to meet his father after the stunt he pulled.

As he rode further, he began to hear a commotion ahead. Upon closer inspection, it appeared he had come upon a gypsy ambush. The gang of miscreants were robbing a carriage of seemingly unarmed men while an older man with a fluffy white beard and a white headpiece called out desperately for them to stop in a high, shaky voice,

"No no no, not that, it's nothing! Please, give that back! Stop! It's just pots and pans- please!"

The old man approached a young gypsy who had gotten hold of a long canister- looking item and appeared almost violent at that item's theft,

"No no please, anything but that, you can have anything else!" He cried as he attempted to chase after the swift footed man.

A bearded gypsy with wild brown hair who appeared to be the leader looked in Tadashi's direction and whistled a retreat. The men scattered into the woods like leaves on the wind.

Tadashi was about to smile at the impression that he had scared a band of gypsies away when he heard a few of them shout as they ran away, "It's the royal guard!"

Tadashi turned to see exactly that riding up the path he was on and he let out an exasperated noise, "Unbelievable." He rolled his eyes to the trees and urged the black horse forward. He had to get out of here.

"The painting!" The old man was saying to his associates as he frantically moved about.

Tadashi neared the carriage and the old man ran up to him, arms out in peace, "Oh please, sir, for the love of God, _the painting!_ T-that man there," the man pointed to where the young gypsy was running over a hill, "he's getting away."

"The guard will assist you, I-I cannot." Tadashi answered, aware of the ever approaching clatter of horse hooves. He couldn't get caught.

" _Please_ sir! It is... my life." The man looked so honest and anxious Tadashi closed his eyes in annoyance. He looked back to see the outlines of the guards through the leaves and then back at the old man looking at him with pleading, trusting eyes.

" _GAH!_ " Tadashi shouted his frustration to the heavens and spurred the horse into a gallop after the gypsy man.

"Come on come on come on!" Tadashi urged the horse up the hill.

As he came up the crest, the gypsy suddenly appeared, galloping straight towards Tadashi on his own horse, swinging the canister at Tadashi's head. The prince barely had time to put his arm up in defence as the man swung it in full force. There was a resounding _clank_ as it connected with Tadashi's arm. Tadashi muttered a string of curse words as he turned his horse around in pursuit, clenching his wrist. That was the second time today someone caught him unawares on horseback and by God it would be the last.

Finally oriented, Tadashi screamed " _Hya_!" to the horse who obeyed immediately and shot forward right on the gypsy's heels.

Ducking through branches and under limbs of trees, the men urged their mounts ever faster through the lush and twisting forest paths. Along the ridge of a steep and sheer cliff face, Tadashi brought his horse alongside the gypsy's and jumped over onto the other horse.

"Give it to me give it to me!" Tadashi struggled with the gypsy rider, scrambling to keep on the horse who was still running amazingly enough. Pulling at the rider's face, aiming for the eyes, Tadashi got his finger bitten. "Unbe _lieva_ ble! He cried as the gypsy took them back into the forest, yelling at the horse to continue its run.

Finally, as if done with the pointless fighting of men, the horse stopped suddenly and reared up, throwing both men to the leafy ground. The gypsy was far more agile than Tadashi and sprang up, pushing Tadashi back to the ground as he ran away. Tadashi flipped his ever cumbersome cloak around and raced after the insolent man.

Running down a hill, Tadashi used the momentum to his advantage and pounced on the gypsy, "That's it! Give me that!" he growled. Unfortunately, the hill they were running down suddenly took a steep dip and sent both men sliding down faster and faster, an avalanche of leaves following in their wake until the dip simply ended.

With a cry of shock, both men were sent down a cliff face over thirty feet, crashing into a river.

Tadashi emerged first, shaking his head and treading water as a heavy rain of leaves covered his head. Spitting water and gasping for breath, Tadashi looked at the cliff face he had fallen down and smiled. It had been... fun!

With a _blonk_ the silver canister popped up from the water in Tadashi's face, almost hitting him in the nose. Tadashi let out a breathy smile as he began to swim to the shore. Success.

The baroness Rodmilla picked up a large gold broach dripping with pearls and held it to Marguerite's bosom. Marguerite looked at the broach and then to her mother, allowing her to be the judge.

"No," the baroness stated, looking to the booth keeper, "too small. Needs to draw some _attention_."

The booth keeper smiled a half laugh, "I fear, baroness, anything larger might make her fall over."

"Well, perhaps you're right." The baroness smiled thinly as Jacqueline looked on from the awning of a building not far away munching on some street snacks, "We shall just have to look elsewhere."

"I-I-I have just the thing!" The booth keeper called out suddenly, rummaging in the back of the stand.

"We've lost our marbles." Fred exclaimed, looking from a high window at the baroness and her daughters, "Do you know what the punishment is for servants who dress above their station?"

Hiro frowned at Fred and pointed a finger, "You were all for this plan when I asked if you'd help me."

"And I did- I am! But five days in the stocks." Fred held up a hand in Hiro's face. "I just want you to know what you're getting into is all."

"You'd do the same for me admit it." Hiro said grabbing Fred's loaned clothing and heading to the dressing curtain.

"Me?" Fred put a hand to his chest dramatically, "Pretend to be a courtier?" the young man paused at the thought, "Actually that would be quite fun. Prancing around like a nobleman. But, I've never ever been to court... and neither have you!"

"Then I won't be recognized." Hiro's head popped from behind the curtain and went back in again. Fred's father had been great friends with Master Auguste and his son, Frederick, was Wasabi's age and often came with Sir Lee on his visits to the manor. The Lees were merchants and Hiro had reached out to Fred when the baroness came to market with her daughters. Ever one for mischief and sudden adventures, Fred had agreed before Hiro had even finished. Fred was lending Hiro a courtier's outfit that his father was going to transport to Italy the next month. It was small for Fred, so he thought it would work perfectly for the little boy but Hiro was smaller than Fred had realized.

"They may not buy it..." Fred mused as Hiro got changed, "and then me and Wasabi will have to rescue you from rotten vegetables."

"A small price to pay for Max's life Fred." Hiro replied.

Fred nodded. He loved the large man as well, "Of _course_ Hiro. But you do realize that you will still only be a boy. Even a courtier boy will have little influence against the buyers."

Hiro knew too well what the stakes were and how unqualified he was to jump over them, but if he had anything, he had determination and they all knew that he was Baymax's only hope.

Fred went back to mixing his paints. Though Fred was more into designs and invention and an extremely big fan of the Italian Leonardo de Vinci, he dabbled in painting and was actually quite good. Crunching some coloured powder into a bowl, Fred raised an eyebrow, "And the baroness? What did you tell her?"

"I'm out fishing. Fred can you still see her?"

"They're buying a broach." Fred muttered concentrating instead on adding in some different powders to get the correct colour.

Hiro guffawed, "Unbelievable. She ignores the manor, blames us for _her_ debt and still pretends to have money to burn!"

Fred smirked and looked up as Hiro came out. The boy was dressed in a bejewelled black velvet suit with royal blue stockings that bunched at the ankles from access. Despite the rather obvious largeness of the suit, Hiro wore it with the straight back and raised chin like he was born to be in clothes like these. He looked like a little prince. Hiro looked down and fidgeted with the hem of the suit, "The... shoes are too big."

Fred smiled widely and then quickly nodded sagely, "Well no one will be looking at your feet."

"All this fabric and I still feel like I'm naked." Hiro looked down. He felt a little uncomfortable playing this high role now that he had the clothing on. Yet he knew he could do it. He was trained to be a nobleman by his Master and he never forgot how.

"Look little man," Fred said hopping over and grasping Hiro's shoulders like Master Auguste used to do, "If you're going to dress like a nobleman, you must play the part. Think of it as a dramatic role!" Fred straightened up in a pose. He loved the theater. Hiro smiled weakly. He was getting extremely nervous. He had always had to pretend he was a nobleman when he was with Master Auguste, but now he would be completely on his own.

"Hey," Fred said kindly, cupping Hiro's chin, "you look down to no one."

Hiro smiled sadly, "I am just a servant in a nice suit Fred."

Fred just smiled gently back, "Come!" He said suddenly dragging Hiro by the hand, "we must do something with that hair."

Tadashi rode back to the carriage with two of the royal guard behind him. He was done for. But, he had done a noble deed and retrieved a cylinder of silver for an old man... how much his impending misery was worth the risk was yet to be discovered.

As he neared the carriage, the old man saw him and rejoiced, arms spread wide, "Oh! Thank you!" as he took the canister like it was a small child.

"Tadashi, you promised." The Captain of the Royal Guard snapped at him.

"I know, I lied." Tadashi replied to the short haired woman, dismounting and giving the mighty black horse a pat on the neck, for what it was worth, the animal had served him well today.

Wincing and limping from back pain (and with good excuse for it!), Tadashi walked over to the short woman who was the Captain of the Guard as she walked over to him, crescent moon eyes hard yet relieved that Tadashi was safe.

"I thought I'd see the world before I gave myself to King and Country." Tadashi told her and she almost rolled her eyes as if she knew that was what Tadashi would stay.

"Then why on earth did you stop?" The old man asked, voice surprisingly full of curiosity and energy for one so old.

"I suppose it is because I lack conviction. _Mmmmh._ " Tadashi winced again as his body began to lecture him on his reckless escapade, "You seem to have it to spare." Tadashi eyed the piece of stiff fabric the man had pulled from the canister, "Besides, you _claimed_ that it was a matter of life and death."

"A woman always is sire." And he unrolled the fabric to reveal the handsome face of a woman whose smile was... well, it was a smile and yet, it appeared to tell an entire life story. The painting itself was a masterpiece and Tadashi's eyes sparked with wonder,

"She laughs at me sir, as if she knows something I do not..."

"The lady has many secrets; I merely painted one of them." The man replied as he rolled up the canvas.

"Seignior de Vinci has been invited to the palace as the artist in residence." The Captain explained from her perch on her horse.

"Leonardo de Vinci?" Tadashi stuttered in shock, facing the man again with new eyes.

"Michelangelo was trapped under a ceiling in Rome... I'm just the second choice." The man shrugged the acknowledgement away.

Tadashi began to grow excited, "Why, here I am on the run and I find my salvation on the highways! You." Tadashi grabbed de Vinci by the arms, "Are the very founder of forward thinking and my father is the King of backward. Perhaps _you_ can talk him into the sixteenth century!" Tadashi smiled widely, hope blooming from his eyes.

"Captain Gogo, do translate?" Leonardo appealed to the Captain of the Guard.

"Prince Tadashi suffers from an arranged marriage." The Captain said dead faced. Tadashi nodded his thanks, "Among other things." Gogo added.

Tadashi gave her a look and Captain Gogo simply patted her horse and looked ahead.

The entire company headed back towards civilization, but Tadashi knew he had to return the strong black horse to the peasant boy's farm first. Not only had he honestly only meant to borrow it, but there was something about the boy that had lasted in his mind. Perhaps his boldness or perhaps just his aim. Either way, Tadashi knew how important a horse was to farmers and made sure they stopped by the manor before heading back to the castle.

As they rode through the laneway, the baroness Rodmilla was immediately at the door to greet them, "Ah! Your Highness." She curtsied low in a puff of skirts, "What a lovely surprise." She said in a melodious voice, "To what do we owe this great honour?"

"I am returning your horse baroness." Tadashi waved for the black horse to be brought forward.

"Oh, was it missing?" The baroness rose from her curtsy, hands intertwined in front of her bosom delicately.

"Yes, I took the liberty of borrowing it this morning. I'm afraid I might have scared the wits out of one of your servants, a young boy with..." Tadashi touched his still tender head, "quite a good arm actually." As he had been speaking the baroness became tense,

"He is mute my lord." she said quickly and with less music in her voice than before.

"Really?"

"Mmm." The baroness nodded

"He spoke quite forcefully..."Tadashi said, recalling the- actually very comedic scene now that he think on it.

"Well, it...comes and goes." The baroness waved a hand in front of her neck, brushing the comment aside. "But as always your Highness is welcome to _anything_ he wishes. Anything at all." The baroness' voice became soothing again as high pitched voices from inside became suddenly loud and out of the door burst Marguerite in a flurry of orange and Jacqueline with a white feather in her hand.

"Oh ladies." The baroness cooed, "Here you are." She ended speaking through her teeth.

Marguerite flipped a bothersome strand of hair from her face and Jacqueline straightened her dress, "Your Highness." They both curtsied in unison.

The Captain Gogo looked to the Prince knowing just how much he _loved_ meeting eligible young noblewomen.

"Your Highness, may I present: Marguerite Francoise Louise of the House of Ghent... and Jacqueline." The latter stuck her feather into her hair by her ear and smiled. Tadashi noticed her large green eyes and smiled, but his eyes kept returning to Marguerite's very large very obvious... erm... broach,

"Ladies please forgive me but you seemed to have blossomed overnight." Tadashi flashed his most winning smile.

"Your Highness, we are so looking forward to celebrating your engagement to your beautiful Spanish rose." The baroness approached the prince's horse, stroking its neck.

"Yes well, there have been several new developments in regards to Spain." As Tadashi spoke slowly, the two sisters walked closer. Well, that is, Marguerite appeared to glide closer under the prince's nose and Jacqueline followed behind a little more haltingly, not wanting to be left alone.

Finally unable to hold it in any longer, Tadashi looked to Marguerite, "I must say Marguerite, that broach is... stunning."

"Oh this old thing." Marguerite pinched the broach slowly with curled fingers, speaking lowly "You're too kind."

Jacqueline 'discretely' took the white feather out of her hair and tucked it into her bosom as well. Captain Gogo coughed into her glove smiling, something which she rarely did and Tadashi struggled to refrain as well. He found the girl extremely charming.

"These developments," the baroness continued where the conversation left off, "are for the best, I trust?"

"Let us hope so." Tadashi said, looking to the side ruefully. He turned to the sisters, "Good day ladies." And they nodded a goodbye. Well, Marguerite leaned forward in an interesting curtsy showing the prince a good view of her erm, _broach_ and Jacqueline nodded and smiled an extremely bright and genuine smile. Tadashi smiled back.

Back at the royal court in front of the palace, Hiro was running along the dirt road towards the guarded entrance. Peasants and beggars pushed and lined up in hopes for a penny or scraps and the guards continually had to hold them back, though all understood that they had to stand aside when a nobleman or woman or member of the guard rode through.

As Hiro ran around the corner, his suit buckled to fit with a leather belt and stockings stuffed into shoes that had cloth scraps at the toes the guards parted for him immediately, "Make way for the child!" they called to the beggars. His hair had been brushed and pulled back into a neat ponytail and a feathered hat placed on his head. Hiro walked through with all the speed and dignity he could muster, nodding to the guards who smiled at him and just like that, _he was in_.

Hiro suddenly stopped and looked around him. There was the castle in all its magnificence. He remembered how big he thought the manor house was when he was little and felt that toddler in him now. He looked around to see noblemen in bright colours and feathers and jewels talking and discussing important matters, business matters and matters that mattered to no one. He saw bejeweled noblewomen flirting and talking and laughing in all their finery and even a few little children running around. Hiro almost sagged in relief- at least he wouldn't be the only child. All the while, royal guards were stationed every few meters around the perimeter. Hiro took a deep breath and moved to the side where he knew the criminal dealings were carried out- Fred had told him.

Running again, he crossed a moat bridge and saw down in the crevice men being loaded into a caged carriage. Hiro stopped and grabbed the metal chain of the drawbridge in fear as he saw his Max being shoved into the cage, his normally peaceful face scared and confused and dirty. Hiro noticed his heart rate had increased dramatically and he struggled to keep his breathing even. He breathed in... and out, "God give me strength." He muttered with a tremble in his voice as he ran to the exit where the criminals would be taken to the docks.

 **A/N: Muahahahahaw! Cliffhanger! *balloon deflates* well, I guess it's actually not too much of a cliffhanger but it's the most cliffhang...iest... cliffhanger of yet in this story :D Thank you for reading beloved ones!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **seems-pretty-legit: I'll make you a deal- you go for the petticoats, I'll go for the hair! Charge!**


	6. Part 5

_And here we are again! Happy Reading :D_

 **Part 5**

The caged carriage creaked and groaned as it rattled up the roadway out of the castle grounds. Hiro ran as fast as he could without looking too desperate yet by the time he ran into the carriage's path, he feared he looked pretty desperate anyway. His heart was in his mouth and his tongue could barely speak around it as he waved his hands in front of the horse to stop it and grabbed its bridle,

"I wish to address the issue of this gentleman." Hiro spoke in his loudest and most enunciated voice as he raised the bag of coins towards Baymax who was looking through the cage bars in disbelief, "He is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against him."

"You're too late, 'e's bough' an' paid fo'." The carriage driver looked down his nose at Hiro, some nobleboy interrupting his work probably for nothing but a playmate.

"I can pay you twenty gold pieces." Hiro made sure the driver say the heavy bag in his hands.

"You can barely have me for twenty gold pieces now _drive on!"_ the driver shouted to the assistant at the horse's head.

Hiro pursed his lips and grabbed the reigns again just as the carriage began to move, "I demand that you release him _at once_. Or I shall take this matter to the King."

"The King's the one o' sold 'im. He is now property bound for the Americas."

"He is not 'property' at all you ill mannered tub of guts!" Hiro lost his temper, eyes blazing, moving closer to the driver, "Do you honestly think it right to chain people like cattle? I _demand_ that you release him at once."

The driver looked surprised for a moment then grew harsh, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He spat in Hiro's face and raised his hand to strike the insolent boy.

Hiro was too angry to even flinch at the action before a voice behind him completely deflated his entire being, "You dare raise your hand to a courtier sir?"

Tadashi rode through the entrance to the castle with the royal guard surrounding him. He was sulking and wanting nothing more than to turn right back around. He wished he could pout properly but his royal training had banished those actions from him long ago, so he settled for a brooding ride and had all intentions of being completely uncooperative with the King when he saw him. His mind was so busy thinking up ways to irritate his father he only noticed the small commotion going on with a criminal carriage as he was just about to pass it.

He looked at Captain Gogo and nodded towards the crowd gathering and they rode slowly through. Once he got a good look, his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

It was a short, skinny little nobleboy arguing fiercely with the carriage driver, and the boy appeared to almost be winning.

"He is not property at all you ill mannered tub of guts!" The boy shouted at the driver and Tadashi almost flinched. The boy's words may have been used in haste but they were filled with rage and passion, so much so even the driver looked deterred, "... I _demand_ you release him at once." The boy was saying like he had every confidence he should be obeyed.

The driver would have none of it however and returned in full fury, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" and as he moved to _slap_ the child, Tadashi, out of some unknown instinct, almost moved out of his saddle and said in a low voice that made the question more of a threat, "You dare raise your hand to a courtier sir?"

The nobleboy, who did not even flinch at the driver's actions practically flinched at the sound of Tadashi's voice and turned slowly around, looking almost guilty for some reason.

The driver, meanwhile, was stuttering an explanation, "Your Highness... ah... heheh... um forgive me sire... I-I meant no disrespect erm... It's just that, well sir, I'm followin' orders 'ere." But Tadashi was barely listening. The boy had finally looked up at him and Tadashi was dumbstruck. He knew this boy from somewhere- _doing_ something. But for the life of him, Tadashi could not remember anything more than the recollection that the boy had been bold before, and he had been there to see it... "It's my job to take these criminals to the coast." The driver was saying, sweeping his hand back to emphasize the men in the cage behind him.

Suddenly the boy shook his head, speaking up again, "A servant is not a thief Your Highness and those who are can't help themselves."

Tadashi was amused at the boy's defence of the men in the cage, "Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "Well then, by all means, enlighten us." Tadashi waved a hand to the crowd of courtiers.

The boy didn't even glance around but maintained a steady eye contact with Tadashi as he walked slowly forward in his explanation, speaking slowly and clearly, "If you... cause your people to be ill educated and their actions corrupted from childhood and then punish them for those 'crimes' to which their first education created them into... what else is there to be concluded _sire_ than that you first make criminals and then punish them?"

In the silence that followed, Tadashi blinked a few times, processing the extremely bold and extremely... educated words of the _child_ looking up at him at his feet. There were nods and admirable glances and looks thrown about the crowd as the whispering began. Tadashi shifted in his saddle, finally coming to his senses, "Well. There you have it." He turned to the driver who looked completely lost, "Release him."

"B-but sire-"

But Tadashi interrupted him in a voice that seldom few disobeyed, " _I said_ release him."

"Yes sire." The driver dismounted the carriage and made to unlock the cage door.

The boy's face lit up at Tadashi's words and he eagerly ran around to meet the big albino man struggling out of the imprisonment.

Tadashi smiled as the two grasped arms, the boy barely containing his joy from bouncing off the ground. Suddenly aware of everyone that was watching, the boy said a little too loudly, "Prepare the horses, we will leave at once." And the albino nodded quickly as if in understanding of a deeper meaning and waddled off.

Meanwhile, Seignior de Vinci had come out of his carriage and watched as the boy came back around, almost tripping on his shoes. Tadashi shook his head slightly. The boy should really ask his father to tighten the shoes better. The thought suddenly occurred to Tadashi, who _was_ this incredible boy anyway?

The boy stopped in front of Tadashi's horse and bowed perfectly, smiling as bright as the sun above, "I thank you Your Highness." He said and Tadashi noticed an adorable tooth gap in his front teeth. A sudden headache caused Tadashi to flinch as the boy walked quickly away. Like a memory so forgotten and covered in dust, it was painful to scrape away. The Prince shook his head to clear the headache and it faded. He looked around for the boy and realized he had disappeared. Turning his head faster, Tadashi dismounted and ran out of the circle to everyone curtsying and bowing. He forgot his training and failed to acknowledge them as he spotted the boy's dark figure walking towards the entrance to the castle.

Trailing in the boy's unusually fast pace, Tadashi called to him, "Have we met?"

 _Keep calm and keep walking keep calm and keep walking keep calm- oh, and answer!_ "I-I do not believe so Your Highness" Hiro stuttered. He had one goal now, and that was to get out of here, which was proving difficult when he had apparently caught the attention of the Prince!

"I could have sworn I knew every courtier and their child in the province..." The Prince mused, looking to Hiro expectantly.

"Well... I'm visiting a cousin." Hiro spurted out. _Keep calm!_ For all his nobility training, why couldn't he pretend flawlessly in front of the Prince? But there was something about the Prince. He was annoyingly curious and expected to be answered- obviously. Yet, Hiro couldn't help but feel like there was some sort of ... a deep connection? Hiro knew it was impossible but it felt like, finally talking with Prince Tadashi now, that they were once old friends. Good old friends. Like something used to bond them together that now lay shattered or frayed. Not to mention that he felt like he was walking on air- he had gotten his best friend back! Hiro's mind was in ten different places at once. It was little wonder that he was stuttering and scatterbrained.

"Who?" The Prince pressed.

"My cousin."

"Yes, you said that, which one?" the Prince chuckled.

There was a moment of silence before Hiro said quickly, "W-well, the only one I have sire."

The Prince frowned and finally circled around to Hiro's other side, "Are you coy on purpose or are you simply refusing to tell me your name?"

"No!" Hiro insisted, stopping. Then, after a pause, "And yes..." he muttered and continued walking as fast as he could. This was not going anywhere good.

"Well then, pray," Tadashi ran around to the front of the boy's furious pace and walked backwards, using his most enduring voice, "tell me your _cousin's_ name so I might call upon _them_ to learn who you are." He let the boy pass him, "For anyone who can quote Thomas More at your age is well worth the effort."

He finally caught a nerve and the boy spun around, eyes alight in a new admiration, "You have read _Utopia_?"

Tadashi let his shoulders drop, "I found it sentimental and dull. The plight of the everyday rustic _bores_ me."

The boy's face suddenly frowned and he spoke lowly, "I gather you do not converse with many peasants."

"Certainly not no! Naturally." Tadashi guffawed.

The boy's eyes were hard as he walked around Tadashi and continued his quick gait, " _Excuse_ me _sire_ , but there is nothing 'natural' about it." Tadashi swallowed as he realized he had offended the boy. Before he could say anything, the boy went on, "A country's character is defined by it's 'rustics' as you call them; they are the legs on which you stand on and that position demands _respect_. You-"

Tadashi danced around the boy and stopped him again, "Am I to understand that you find me _arrogant?"_ Tadashi was amused that this boy was actually _lecturing_ him on how to treat the people.

"Well you gave one man back his life but did you even _glance_ at the others?"

Tadashi had nothing to say to that. It was true and bold and... very very true.

The boy walked around him again and Tadashi shook his head and blocked the boy's path again, speaking softly this time, as genuinely as he could, "Please, I beg of you. A name, any name."

The boy suddenly looked at him with large eyes and, after a pause, consented much to Tadashi's happiness, "I fear that the only name I can leave you with is Danielle de Barbarac"

"Daniel?" Tadashi made sure he got the name right so he could remember it, "Does everyone at home call you Danny?" he teased.

The boy's face suddenly fell and his eyes fell away. He looked so extremely sad for a moment that Tadashi felt uncharacteristic concern grow inside but when the boy looked back at him and it was like the emotion had never crossed his face, "It's what _you_ may call me if you like sire."

"Tadashi! You're back!" Queen Cassandra exclaimed as she came walking out of the gardens with her handmaidens.

"Hello Aunt Cass." Tadashi smiled with a sigh. _Here it goes_.

"The king would like a word with you." The Queen continued, "Several in fact." She added in a lower voice.

"He usually does. I'll be right in." Tadashi replied. He turned to the boy to introduce him but he had disappeared entirely. Tadashi craned his neck to get a glimpse of him but the mysterious nobleboy was nowhere to be found.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! This chapter was actually a lot of fun to write so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :D**

 **Also, a noteworthy time: You may be wondering a few things: For instance, why is wonderful, kind, caring Tadashi a total brat? Well, first off, he's saying all of Prince Henry's lines and Prince Henry, in the beginning of Ever After is very immature therefore, so is Tadashi. The more character and in depth reasoning that I can (or I think I can :P) get away with it because I believe that Hiro was the main and almost only reason Tadashi is such a kind and caring person. Of course, it's moulded in his DNA so it would come out eventually no matter what, but because he and Hiro grew up without parents, Tadashi had to become at least some of that role for Hiro. This really turned him into the concerned, protective and wonderfully caring guy we all adore. In my crossover, Tadashi has grown up without Hiro in his life, so he hasn't had that weight to keep him down to earth: the result, immature and rebellious Tadashi! Don't worry, I have great plans for the guy so never fear for his character, but that is my reasoning and I hope it flies with you. If not... erm... I'm sorry?**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **seems-pretty-legit: Awww! Darling! *Hands box of Kleenex*I send love and internet cookies (::)**

 **Random Person: YAY! My beautiful Guest reviewer has a name! Hello! and here you go :) Hope you like it- if you do, would you mind terribly following or favouriting... (favoutireing... clicking favourite :P)? No pressure! Seriously, I don't want to be pushy at all and your reviews are amazing! but ya- you've reviewed lots of chapters so I just thought I'd flash a little bit of promotion... if you feel like it though- honestly you don't have to :D (please don't be scared away!)**


	7. Part 6

_Aaaand here we are again! A BIG thank you to you who followed and reviewed and favourited! It means SO much to me you have no idea :D_

Part 7

Wasabi was working in the garden, shifting dirt around to cultivate the soil and remove any larger stones he might find. Breathing heavily he leaned back on his garden hoe for a moment, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Gazing through the field, he paused. There, coming though the piles of dried hay were Hiro carrying a catch of fish and... Max!

Wasabi pointed at them, crying out to no one in particular and ran towards them, garden completely forgotten. Baymax noticed Wasabi and pointed back, moving faster and faster until his normal waddle resembled something of a half jog. Wasabi was bouncing in happiness, crying out in joy as he charged towards the big man and Baymax's face was one huge smile as they met and embraced. Laughing and gasping with disbelief, Wasabi hugged the bigger man with all his might, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Baymax stroked his head, "It will be alright. There there."

Hiro watched the wonderful reunion from a short distance, smiling through tears that glistened at the edge of his lashes. His family was back together again.

Max turned to Hiro and extended an arm out in welcome. Hiro smiled widely and ran into the arms of the two huge and gentle men.

Prince Tadashi was immediately escorted to the King's offices. Knowing what was to come, the Prince barely cared for his father's remark as he entered,

"You sir, are confined to the palace grounds." King Robert was hunched over a map with a sexton in his hands.

"Are you putting _me_ under house arrest?" Tadashi smirked.

Throwing his instrument down, Robert's head shot up, "Do not mock me boy, for I am in a foul mood."

Tadashi resisted a smart comeback involving his father's _normal_ mood as the King carried on, "And I will have my way-"

"Or what?" Tadashi interrupted, "You'll ship me to the Americas like some criminal?" he knew it was uncalled for, but his conversation with the nobleboy- Daniel- was still fresh and throbbing up his mind, "All for the sake of your stupid contract." Tadashi walked over to the large throne-like chair.

King Robert followed him, "You are the Crowned Prince!"

"And it is my life." Tadashi matched his father's stare.

"Robert, sit down before you have a stroke." Queen Cassandra walked between the two men as Robert sat down in his embroidered chair, "Really, the two of you." She gave each a withering glare. She then turned to her adopted son, speaking evenly and reasonably, "Sweetheart, you were born to privilege and with that comes... specific obligations."

Tadashi was desperate, "Forgive me Aunt Cass, but marriage to a complete stranger never made _anyone_ in this room very happy."

The Queen was silent at that, glancing at her husband who turned, unfazed by Tadashi's jab, "You will marry the Princess by the next full moon or I will strike at you in any way I can!"

Tadashi sighed from his position on the stairs of the great throne, "What's it to be father, hot oil or the rack."

Robert stood again, "I will simply deny you the crown and... live... forever!" He finished, chin held high but glancing around awkwardly. Cassandra just closed her eyes.

Tadashi leapt up at those words, "Good! Agreed! I. Don't. Want it." and stomped out of the room.

King Robert shook his head and turned back to his map, snapping his fingers for his attendants to see to him, "He's your son." He said behind him to Cassandra who sighed and crossed her arms.

Marguerite was playing a dice game with her sister who was more bored than she was. Hearing Hiro return, Marguerite stifled a smile as he walked in, "Somebody's in trouble" she sang as she rolled the dice.

Hiro stopped, "What do you mean?"

Barging up behind the boy, the baroness smacked the back of his head and pushed him into a chair, "You stupid stupid boy! How dare you do this to me. To Marguerite. Why the whole thing makes me sick; it's deceitfulness Hiro and I _will_ not have it in this house!" Gasping in surprise and slapping the wall to keep from completely tipping over, Hiro looked desperately around for some context, "What did I do?"

"Think Hiro, think really really hard." Marguerite said in a smooth and sarcastic voice.

Hiro glanced at Jacqueline who mouthed _the horse_ and made a galloping motion with her fingers. Marguerite looked sideways at her sister through half closed eyes and Jacqueline's galloping turned to dice rolling in one smooth movement.

"P-prince Tadashi stole our horse this morning?" Hiro stuttered, looking up to the baroness who bent down to Hiro's level,

"Yeees" the baroness cooed like she was talking to a toddler, "And that would explain why he returned it this afternoon." After a pause her voice hardened again, "How _dare_ you let him surprise us like that!"

"I'm sorry!" Hiro begged.

The baroness ignored him, "Luckily for you, Marguerite turned in a beautiful performance." She walked behind her daughter, "She and the prince had _quite_ the interlude."

"Yes, I shouldn't be surprised if he drops by again."

 _If he's fallen for that idiot, he's dumber than I thought!_ Hiro surprised himself by his own thoughts. Why did he care who the arrogant Prince cared for? As far as he was concerned, Marguerite and Prince Tadashi deserved each other.

"I must know exactly what was said." The baroness walked back to Hiro, pacing back and forth in front of him, "The simplest phrase can have a thousand meanings. He said you were forceful, what did you say?"

Hiro glanced at Jacqueline who looked at the boy steadily warning him to be truthful but not necessarily honest, "I-I called him a thief my lady... I didn't recognize him!"

The baroness burst out laughing, looking back at Marguerite who laughed as well, "Oh Hiro. You poor little country boy."

Hiro just looked dejected and kept his eyes at his feet.

"Now, we must work extra hard," The baroness bent down again and spoke to Hiro as if he was hard of hearing, "make sure the manor is spotless," Hiro looked up and nodded enthusiastically, "We cannot have a royal bottom sitting on a dirty chair now can we?" She wagged a finger at Hiro, "No we cannot."

Straightening, the baroness turned and noticed Baymax standing at the door with Wasabi behind him.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Marguerite asked.

"I have worked off your-" at a chin tilt from the baroness Max stuttered to correct himself, "my debt madam. They told me I could go home."

"Fine." The baroness fluttered her fingers, "Go catch a chicken."

That night, Tadashi was walking through the gardens with his Aunt Cass. The cool night air was welcome against Tadashi's face as he questioned her about the nobleboy he had met.

"Who dear?"

"Count Daniel de Barbarac. He is a cousin of... well I'm not actually sure who is cousin is. Surely you have heard of him?"

"Oh darling!" Cassandra sipped from her goblet she was carrying, the flowing ribbons attached to it moving in the breeze, "There are too many courtiers to remember them all by name!" she paused, looking at her nephew with curious eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Hm?" Tadashi realized his mind had wandered, "Oh, never mind." But, truth to be told, Tadashi hadn't stopped thinking about the boy since he met him. He had never met anyone who would speak so openly and actually _criticize_ him. Everyone else was so afraid to speak against the crown prince that no one was even real to him anymore, they were all fake. Except for Daniel. For some reason, Daniel didn't seem to care that Tadashi was the Crown Prince. And, even more bazaar, Tadashi did not mind.

"In honour of Senior de Vinci, I have decided to throw a ball. A masked ball." King Robert came walking up the garden path interrupting any thoughts Tadashi had, "At which point, you and I will strike a compromise."

Tadashi snickered, "Compromise? You?"

"If love is what you seek, then I suggest you find it before then. For five days hence, at the stroke of midnight, you will announce your engagement to the girl of your choice. _Or_ I will announce it for you." The King looked at his wife who looked at her nephew who looked at nothing in particular, "Are we agreed?"

"And what of your treaty?" Tadashi asked, wondering what possessed his father to think of such a compromise.

"Let me worry about Spain. You've got bigger problems." The King said with a surprisingly caring voice.

"Choose wisely Tadashi," Cassandra looked at Robert, "Divorce is only something they do in England."

 **A/N: Thaaaaaaank you for reading you marvelous people! I love you all so much!**

 **Bonus note: Aunt Cass and Callaghan- Why? Well, to start off, the King and Queen in Ever After were in an arranged marriage and don't really get along. So, I paired up two people who would probably not get along! It's actually pretty fun because, although the King is a jerk and so is Callaghan (I will never see him as anything other than a bad guy cause he didn't save Tadashi- never forgiving that.) they also have a lot of depth to them as characters. I really love the king and queen's relationship in the movie because, although they don't like each other, they make the best of it and come out better for it in the end. I do not under any circumstances ship Cass and Callaghan, but I do love their relationship in this crossover.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Random Person: Here you go! I hope you enjoy :D**

 **seems-pretty-legit: I agree full heartedly, but hopefully he's at least kind of entertaining in this fic :D**


	8. Part 7

_Well aren't you readers just the luckiest things! Two chapters in one day- I guess I just love you all that much XD_

Part 8

The next morning, Hiro was cleaning up from breakfast when the doorbell rang. Answering it, he came face to face (literally, eye level) with a short man with the curliest strawberry blond hair he had ever seen. The man had a stubby nose he looked down at Hiro with and was wearing a royal guard uniform, "Is the baroness at home?" he asked in a nasally voice. The man reminded Hiro of a pug.

"Yes sir, I shall call for her. May I ask who is asking?"

"Just tell her, someone has come with big news." The little man said shortly, clearly annoyed that Hiro was taking so long.

Hiro nodded and, closing the door he glared through the wood before calling for the baroness who, when she heard who it was, eagerly went to the door. Hiro was intrigued. Why would the baroness be so eager to see a member of the guard? And why was a member of the guard at their house anyway? Staying around the corner, but well within hearing distance, Hiro breathed as silently as he could to listen to their hushed voices,

The baroness was looking at something in her hand, an invitation? "And what news of the engagement?" she asked.

"Cancelled." The man said and the baroness' head moved in surprise, "Rumour has it he must find himself a bride before that very night." The man nodded at the paper- definitely an invitation.

"Well that doesn't leave us very much time!" The baroness folded the invitation and pulled out a bag of coins. Hiro bristled. There was more than enough coins in the bag to have paid for Max's release. Hiro swallowed his anger, but it still burned through his cheeks. _How dare she._

"I shall need to know who the competition is, every move he makes, his agenda and any other tidbits you might dig up." The baroness dropped a coin into the man's pudgy palm after every request, sprinkling a few more in the end.

The man looked behind him to see if anyone was listening and the baroness leaned in closer as did Hiro, "He's playing tennis with the Marques de le Mogue, tomorrow at noon."

Hiro couldn't see the baroness' face, but form her tone, he guessed she was smiling thinly through eyes almost closed in a purr, "The face of such delicacy..." She traced the man's many chins, "hiding such... ruthlessness." She moved her finger down and circled the royal crest and pinched his nose, "I've grown rather fond of our intrigues together," her voice was playful, "Surely you must know that."

The man smiled, "I'm having an inkling my lady."

"When my daughter is Queen, perhaps we might come to a... new arrangement." She ended in a whisper.

Hiro let his tongue roll out. _Ew!_

Later that day, Hiro was collecting honey comb with Wasabi, who wanted to talk of nothing else but of what the Prince was like. The little gossip.

"Oh, I would have given anything to see you all dressed up like a courtier!" Wasabi had been around when Hiro was under Lord Auguste's protection and he knew that the boy looked like a natural in courtier clothing, "Speaking to the Prince like a gentleman..."

"Scolding him was more like it." Hiro muttered, digging out a comb and putting it with the others on the plate Wasabi was holding, "And I can't believe I gave him my Mistress' name!" Hiro did feel bad about that. But it was the first name he could think of that the Prince would be sure not to know. Besides, the mix up worked perfectly and he was Daniel de Barbarac... He hoped his Master would be okay with that...

"Besides, he's insufferable really." Hiro said, digging harder into the comb.

"Yes..." Wasabi said slowly, "You've been saying that- _all day_ "

"Well it's as true now as it was this morning." Hiro put the comb on the plate and putting the lid on the hive.

Putting the plate on the lid, Wasabi and Hiro unrolled their protective cloths up on top of the large brimmed hats they were wearing to shield them from the bees.

"Oh Hiro," Wasabi was saying, "He's royalty! They're _born_ like that." Picking up the plate of honey comb, Wasabi walked back to the manor with Hiro following close behind,

"Well then I suppose that the penalty for being wealthy is that you have to live with the rich."

Wasabi nodded, "Yes, well we're not rich and we have to live with two Queens."

Hiro smiled.

"Besides, I'll bet that the Prince is very kind once you get to know him." Wasabi continued.

Hiro snickered, "Honestly, I think he and Marguerite deserve each other."

"Oh bite your tongue!" Wasabi stopped walking and turned to Hiro, "The only throne I want her sitting on is the one I have to clean every day."

Jacqueline came into her sister's room to her mother and sister bickering (as per usual),

"Well what about this one?

"It's blue."

"Well Tadashi _loves_ blue!"

"Then fifty other girls will be wearing the exact same colour."

Her mother wagged a finger admiringly at her daughter, "Very good Marguerite."

 _Yes._ Thought Jacqueline, _if anyone's good at tricks and deception, it's Marguerite._

Jacqueline sighed and winced, "Mmm, well this one is too small." She gasped, touching her waste pulled back in a small green dress.

"Well then we shall just have to get you a tighter suit." Her mother said crisply.

Jacqueline fidgeted, "I cannot breathe as it is!"

"If one cannot breathe, one cannot eat my little honey lemon."

Jacqueline sighed and looked to the ground.

"Mother! Focus please!"Marguerite whined from the other corner of the room.

The baroness walked over to her, "Well perhaps if I knew what you were looking for?"

"Something fit for a queen!" Marguerite exploded, flopping onto the bed.

The baroness suddenly smiled thinly and Jacqueline felt a shiver travel down her spine, "Come ladies, I have just the thing. But we must speak of this to no one."

As she walked quickly out of Marguerite's room and down the hall to her own followed closely by her daughters, Marguerite exclaimed, "Oh I do love a good intrigue."

Once in her room, the baroness glided over to her hope chest and opened it with breezy fingers, "Waste not..." She said and opened the ornate chest, "Want not."

Untying a package wrapped in silver silk, the baroness pulled out a _gorgeous_ black jacket. It was velvet and covered in expensive silver decoration and chains, dripping with dark jewels.

"Ohhh," Marguerite breathed, "It's _perfect_ " she fingered the sapphire buttons.

"Oh!" Jacqueline exclaimed, "Oh look at these shoes!" She pulled out two boots made of what looked like some kind of snake skin. Black snake skin with silver heels and toes also designed with jewels. They were _stunning_ , "Where did you get these?" she turned to her mother.

"They're Hiro's inheritance." She said as if it was funny, but Jacqueline suddenly felt sick.

Marguerite laughed, "Cinder boy, in these, good thing they're black so he'd match."

"Mother, if that jacket is his, maybe he'll want to wear it to the ball." Jacqueline fingered the material. It was soft and tender.

"Since when does a royal function include commoners?" Marguerite asked pointedly.

"Well... never." Jacqueline admitted, "But he is almost like our stepbrother, and the invitation did say, to the _family_ Ghent-"

"Not of noble blood." Marguerite said coyly, pressing the jacket to her bosom.

"And besides, who would notice, no one." The baroness snapped.

"Honestly Jacqueline whose side are you on?" Marguerite looked down her nose at her sister.

Jacqueline looked sadly at her family. This was _cruelty!_

Hiro's hands were still sticky from the honey as he carried an armful of wood into the baroness' room for the evening when he came upon the three of them gathered around the baroness' hope chest, pressing a marvelous black jacket to Marguerite.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked politely. He wanted to get a better look at that jacket! And the shoes Jacqueline was holding! Hiro had never _seen_ such shoes before!

The baroness paused and seemed to be at a loss for words for once, Hiro frowned. They were hiding something.

"Airing out your jacket- for the mask." The baroness fluttered the jacket in her hands.

Hiro's eyes were wide and he thought for a moment, he had lost his hearing, " _M-my_ jacket?" he stuttered.

" _His_ jacket?" Jacqueline asked almost at the same time, "But you just-"

"I-I suppose for a commoner, it'll have to do." Marguerite spoke up quickly, "I mean, look at it," she fingered the seams of the jacket which sparkled like it was consumed like some dark fire, "it's practically an antique."

Hiro's mind was reeling, _His jacket. His_ jacket? His... inheritance? F-from Master Auguste! He had thought about him! Hiro began to smile, he had something! Something from his master! The boy almost dropped his wood as he walked towards the jacket and reached out to touch it. Then, glancing at his dirt and sticky fingers, drew back almost as if he was bitten. This was _his_. It was _precious_. Hiro suddenly felt very small. This was for a nobleman- no, a _Prince_. And he was nothing but a servant. _Him_ in _that_?

Hiro's mind suddenly skipped a beat and he looked at the baroness, "Y-you wish _me_ to go to a mask?"

The baroness' look suddenly softened, "Of course."

Hiro felt an old and forgotten warmth seem up through his body. They wanted him. _They wanted him_ , "I don't know what to say." He whispered.

The baroness sighed, "'Say' Oh honestly Hiro, it _hurts_ me that you don't feel like one of my children." She said in such a soft voice, Hiro felt like he was being hugged by words,

"I didn't mean-" he stuttered.

"I thought that we could go as one big happy family!" The baroness smiled and looked to her daughters. Marguerite smiled back but Jacqueline looked like she was about to cry for some reason.

"That is if you finish your chores, mind your manners till then." The baroness warned.

Hiro nodded, hope filling his vision and his small smile lighting his face.

Jacqueline suddenly threw the shoes into the chest and stalked out of the room.

Hiro looked at her retreating back. Jacqueline never acted like that, "What's the matter with her?"

Marguerite looked sadly at Hiro and puckered her lips, "She doesn't want you to go."

Hiro frowned. That didn't sound at all like Jacqueline. The baroness put the jacket away and exited with Marguerite without another word and left Hiro very confused.

Walking over to the chest and setting down his wood pile, Hiro's hand hovered over the magnificent jacket. A piece of paper caught his eye and he pulled it out. On the small paper, written in his Master's curly writing was a note to Hiro,

 _For My Clever Boy,_

 _Who knows better than most that nobility does not come from what you wear but from within_.

A tear splashed onto the paper and Hiro wiped it away quickly, smudging the paper with dirt. He gasped and move to wipe it some more but stopped himself. Hands hovering and eyes blinking, Hiro put the paper back. Him, at a mask. Filled with warm hope, yet also sadness deeper than he could think possible, he closed the chest.

 **A/N: Well, I actually don't have much to say about this chapter except thank you for reading :D**


	9. Part 8

_And yet another chapter :D I'm just having so much fun writing this... and I guess I'm also trying to get as much writing done as I can before school starts on Thursday when I may or may not be able to update as often as I like... either way, it's good news for you readers XD_

Part 8

It was a cloudy morning and Prince Tadashi was having a crisis. His mind was reeling and his mouth could barely keep up with his musings,

"So you really believe there is only one perfect mate?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Senior de Vinci said from his cart. They were by the riverside and de Vinci had wished to test one of his inventions. Tadashi, naturally, had readily agreed to accompany him. Not only did he revel in any chance to get out of the palace ("confined to the palace grounds" be damned) but he sincerely enjoyed Leonardo and his company. The lively old man always had something to say and boldly kept his unique opinions no matter who opposed them.

"Then how can you be certain to find them?" the Prince asked, walking along the shoreline with flat pebbles in his hand, "And if you do find them are they really the one for you or do you only think they are... and what happens if the person you're _supposed_ to be with never appears- or she does and you... but you're too distracted to notice?" Tadashi turned to Leonardo for input.

"You learn to pay attention." was all the man gave as he dug something out of his cart.

Tadashi huffed and turned back to his pacing, "Then let's say... God puts two people on earth and they are lucky enough to find one another- but! One of them gets hit by lightning! Well then what! Is that it?" Tadashi rubbed the back of his head, which was starting to ache from the thought process, but he continued because it felt so good to have someone just listen to him ramble, "And then per chance if you find someone new and marry all over again is _that_ the one you were supposed to be with all along... or was it the first?"

Leonardo was walking up behind the Prince, happy and entertained at the young man's trail of thought. The Prince was clever and smart, but, if this conversation he was almost having with himself was any indication, he was wiser than most gave him credit for.

Tadashi barely noticed the inventor-artist coming up behind him, "And if so, if the two of them are walking side by side are they _both_ the one for you and it just happened to be the first one first or was the second one supposed to be first..." Tadashi scrunched his face up and rubbed the stones in his hand together. This was getting way too complicated. He sighed to the clouds and skipped a stone across the water. Finally noticing Leonardo beside him, he asked, "Or is everything just chance or are some things meant to be?"

"You can't just leave everything to Fate boy!" Leonardo almost smacked the Prince upside the head, "She's got a lot to do- sometimes you must give her a hand!"

"Well, what if it not only applies to lovers, but to friends as well?" Tadashi now moved his thoughts from the Ghent girl- Jacqueline (he made sure he remembered her name) to Daniel. If he found the elusive boy again, he was set and determined to become friends, "Is there a best friend fated to be yours somewhere and you might find them or you might not, or do you just go through friends and maybe one of them sticks with you... as you grow older. But what if age makes little difference and an older can be best friends with a younger... even though that means that one will more than likely die before the other. And if that happens is the younger left with no best friend because they have already left or can a new best friend just come along and be just if not more close than the last?"

Leonardo just shook his head and set down his invention at the Prince's feet. Finally snapped out of his philosophical moment, Tadashi looked with sparkling curiosity at the... thing at his boots.

"What's this project?" He smiled, eyeing the two small boat-like contraptions.

"Care to see if they work?" Leonardo asked, taking off his shoes and looking as eager as a five year old on Christmas morning.

A short ways upriver, Hiro was leading one of the black hogs through the forest by a thin leash. The hog stopped and shuffled its snout through the leaves at the roots of a tree. Hiro put his basket down and dug through the dirt for the truffles the pig had sniffed out.

Putting the truffles in the basket, Hiro paused and looked at his hands. Callused, rough and scarred from years of chores and pain, they were also filthy. Hiro rubbed at his nails, grimy and chipped- half of one was completely gone from a harvesting accident last year. How could hands like these ever hope to put on the utterly wonderful outfit left to him from his Master? Even back then, it was pretend and both he and Master Auguste knew it. It was always pretend. Hiro was getting tired of playing a kids game. He was a servant and born a servant so he should stop trying to rise above who he was. He was never going to be happy pretending to be something he was not... right?

Hiro glanced at the river, flowing silently and softly by. Well even if he was a servant, it didn't mean he had to be filthy all the time right? He smiled to himself and ran down to the shore, stripping off his outer shirt and shoes, he dived right in in his shorts and undershirt.

Hiro really had more right to fear the river than to love it like he did. The first winter without Auguste had been the worst seen in the Kingdom for hundreds of years. Wasabi had caught a dangerously high fever and Max had not only been charged with taking care of him but also doing most of Wasabi's chores. Because of this, Hiro had to step up as well. The farm hands and the servants already let go, Hiro had to get the water from the well every morning. One frozen morning when the snow was coming down heavy and silently the well was too frozen to break, forcing Hiro to go further into the gentle storm to the river's edge. The river was also too thick right by the shore, but Hiro could see the dark current through thinner ice a little ways ahead. The boy had cautiously moved onto the ice to where he could break it and retrieve the water. So concentrated was he on the spot where the ice was thin enough to break that, in his ignorance, didn't hear the telltale cracks until they surrounded him. Hiro only had time to gasp before being submerged in the frigid water. Adrenalin and instinct taking over, Hiro's feet had felt the mushy bottom and shot him back up again. Bursting through the water and snow, Hiro slipped and coughed back to solid ice. Finally able to register what had happened, Hiro's small form had began to shiver violently. His body beginning to shut down in self preservation, Hiro crawled to the shoreline. Rolling in the freshly fallen snow, Hiro managed to dry himself off enough not to be dripping. His clothing already stiffening over his aching and numbing little body and heart irregularly and faintly throbbing, the boy walked back to the manor trembling so much he could barely see. When he returned, Max, who had been looking for him at the well scooped the deathly pale boy up. Hiro remembered a worried face through crystallized eyelashes and huge arms encircling him then no more. The baroness had been furious he had lost his bucket. To this day, Hiro still had numb spots at the tips of his fingers and could not fully hear out of his left ear.

Letting the firm but gentle current take him a little ways down the river, Hiro dove under and splashed out into the air again, flipping and somersaulting in the water as happy and at home as an otter. Sighing and allowing himself to float on his back with closed eyes, Hiro allowed himself a moment of tranquility before getting ready to swim back ashore-

"It looks like rain!" A voice exclaimed over Hiro's head.

Hiro let out an unmanly startled scream and splashed into an upright position. The person also let out a yelp as he plummeted into the water.

Hiro shook his head and swiped his long hair out of his eyes. Why it was an old man! An old man walking- on the water?! Hiro paddled over to the two tiny boats and noticed straps inside. Boat shoes! Hiro grinned, "Boat shoes?" He asked the man, who was also treading water, now over his scare as well.

The man grinned, "The balance appears to be a little off."

Hiro examined the shoes, also holding onto it for support. They floated marvellously, "Perhaps if you moved the center towards the back more and add a small counterweight to the front, they wouldn't come off balance when you walk."

The man looked at Hiro curiously, then his face changed to one of delight and he laughed, "My boy, you are clever aren't you! Come, let's get to shore and examine that hypothesis shall we?"

Hiro grinned and nodded, his brain kick-started and moving a mile a minute with these amazing water walking shoes. It had been a long time since he had worked with an invention.

By the time they reached the shallows, Hiro learned his swimming companion was none other than _the_ Leonardo de Vinci. Fred was going to flip when he found out. He was about to introduce himself when a voice that caught Hiro's words in his throat called from the shore,

"Senior de Vinci! Are you all right?" Prince Tadashi came running down the bank and into the water to meet the soaked duo coming out of the river.

"I should leave walking on water to the Son of God," de Vinci chuckled as he helped the small form beside him up to the shore, "fortunately for me, I tripped over a cherub."

Tadashi finally got a good look at the second being with de Vinci and his voice rose an octave in excitement when he saw the face and tooth gap, "Lord Daniel!"

Hiro could only stutter in surprise, "Y-your Highness! _Oh!_ " and tripped over his feet back into the water. Springing back up, Hiro tried to regain whatever was left of his pride after appearing before the Crown Prince in his underclothes soaking wet and tripping on his face, "Careful..." he muttered, "It's um quite slippery right there."

"No no, please," Tadashi quickly came to his senses and wrapped his heavy cloak around the boy's wet form, "allow me."

"Thank you." Hiro smiled, almost lost amid the long, thick purple cloak.

Dried off and sitting on the grass by the shore, Tadashi watched Daniel talk with de Vinci about the water shoes. The boy's eyes were lit up and de Vinci appeared fascinated that the boy could offer such insight to invention. Tadashi smiled. The boy's hair, once dried a little, was extremely wild when not tied back like it was the other day. Fluffy and sticking out in all directions, the boy was constantly pushing it aside but he did it in such a fleeting way that it was obvious he barely noticed it anymore.

Rising up and walking over, Tadashi looked around, "Where are your servants?"

Daniel looked caught off guard as he turned to Tadashi, fiddling with the cloak still around his small shoulders, "I um- decided to give them the day off."

Tadashi raised his eyebrows in surprise, almost laughing out loud, "The day off? From what? Life?"

"Don't you ever tire of people waiting on you all the time?" Daniel asked, a frown beginning to form on his face.

Tadashi frowned back, "Well yes but... they're servants, it's what they do. And I would expect someone so young as yourself would have, I don't know, a nanny or guardian close by."

Daniel seemed to bristle at that- or both points probably, "I can take care of myself in these woods."

Tadashi smiled, "How would you know? You're only visiting your cousin."

Daniel looked away, eyes darting like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't, "Well I just wish I could dismiss my servants as easily as you do yours." He muttered and shrugged off Tadashi's cloak, "I must be going." He said shortly and moved to walk away.

Tadashi jumped in his path, "You're angry with me?"

"No."

"Admit it!"

Daniel finally looked him directly in the eyes and Tadashi almost wished he didn't, "Well yes if you must know."

"Why?" Tadashi begged.

"Because you are trying to bate me with your snobbery." was the lad's insolent reply.

Tadashi put his hands on his hips, "I'm afraid, my lord, that you are a walking contradiction and I find it... fascinating."

"Me?" Daniel looked like he was deciding whether or not to be insulted or complimented.

"Yes!" Tadashi exclaimed, happy that he had finally stumped the bold boy, "You support the idea of a Utopian society yet you yourself live the life of a courtier."

"And you own all the land there is yet you take no pride in working it!" Daniel exclaimed, "Is that not also a contradiction?"

"First I'm arrogant and now I have no pride, however do I manage that?" Tadashi teased.

"You have everything the world can give yet it yields you no joy and then you make fun of those who would see it for its beauty."

Tadashi's mouth hung open. Daniel had done it again. A boy. Backing him into a corner and telling him with no remorse his shortcomings, "How do you do it?" he finally asked.

Daniel seemed taken off guard, "Do what?"

"Live each day with this level of _passion_! Don't you find it exhausting?"

Daniel's eyes narrowed, "Only when I'm around you." His eyes glimmered with a smile, "Why do you tease me so much?"

Tadashi bent down to his level, "Why do you rise to the occasion?"

They both glared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

Tadashi rubbed his eyes. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time. When he focused again on Daniel, the boy suddenly seemed antsy and made to leave.

"Erm, excuse me sire but I have lost track of the hour." Daniel started running up the shore to the woods.

De Vinci suddenly popped up, holding some kind of contraption with wings, "But the wind! It's perfect!"

Daniel seemed extremely tempted but whatever spooked him got the better of him, "I am sorry!" He exclaimed and it sounded like he meant it as he ran around the bend.

"I-I'm playing tennis tomorrow with the Marquis de la Mogue, will you come?" Tadashi called at the boy's retreating back.

"I must go!" He waved without looking back.

Tadashi let his hands flop to his sides and asked a dejected looking de Vinci at his side, "Why does he always do that?"

 **A/N: And there you are! More Tadashi-Hiro banter- I love those two :D**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **seems-pretty-legit: I am so glad you're liking it so much! I always eagerly await your quick reviews after every chapter- they're always so awesome :D**


	10. Part 9

_Thaaaaaank you AthenaMonaLisa for the review, follow AND favourite! Special hugs and love to you! (and of course, all you other reviewers and readers, I LOVE YOU TOOO!)_

Part 9

That evening at dinner, Hiro stood in a corner, awaiting any order from the baroness or her daughters. However, he would barely register if they did ask something of him! His mind was still spinning with everything that had happened that day.

Not only was he going to go to a ball in his own magnificent outfit _and shoes_ but also with his _family_ (he could hardly believe he could say that!) AND he had bumped (almost literally) into the Prince as well! As much as he wanted to bang the Prince's head against a wall sometimes, it was always... well, it was always rather fun to banter back and forth with him. Hiro shivered when he thought of how close he had come to being discovered though. As they were laughing at the end- something which he hadn't done in _such_ a long time- Hiro had heard Jacqueline's voice calling his name- his _real_ name. He turned and saw her near the river's edge, looking around for her little servant. She had obviously seen the abandoned hog and basket. He quickly made his excuse and ran off. He and Jacqueline had actually spent a rather enjoyable afternoon together hunting the truffles which were being served at dinner tonight. Hiro still regretted not being able to fly de Vinci's contraption though- it had looked incredible!

"Wasabi." The baroness cut through the silence of the evening meal and Wasabi straightened at the call of his name, "Where are the candlesticks? We can hardly see our plates."

Wasabi extended his large hands, "They're missing my lady- I've searched high and low."

"The painting in the upstairs hall is gone too... seems we have a thief in our midst." Marguerite almost sounded bored.

"Hm! So this is how I'm treated after all our years together." The baroness huffed, "My husband's prized possessions?" Hiro bristled at the mention of his Master. It wasn't any of _them_ and he knew it, "Well, I shall simply garnish your wages until the pilfered items are returned. Is that _quite_ understood?"

"Yes ma'am" Wasabi and Max mumbled. Hiro breathed deeply to quell the knot in his chest. They barely got paid as it was! He didn't get paid at all but that was no matter- where would he go? Wasabi and Max on the other hand, they still could get away and now the baroness blamed _her_ debt on her servants? It was disgraceful.

"Perhaps I shall just ship you all off to the Americas and save us all the trouble." The baroness muttered to herself. Hiro glanced worredly at Max, who had gone paler than the albino usually was.

"Oh!" Jacqueline spoke up in her excited voice, "Didn't you hear? The Prince went to the King and asked him to release all those men!"

"He didn't!" Hiro exclaimed from his corner. The baroness shot him a questioning glance and he shut up immediately but his mind continued to race.

"Mm!" Jacqueline nodded to Hiro but slowed down when she turned her attention back to her mother, "Now, buy royal decree, any man who sails must be compensated."

"Compensated!" The baroness snickered, "Honestly, what's the world coming to?"

"Well what I want to know is who is this 'little Lord' everyone keeps talking about?" Marguerite held up her glass and Hiro walked over to fill it, trying to keep his hands from shaking, "There must have been ten courtiers speaking about him today and about how the Prince has barely been himself. And it's just a child at that!"

Hiro met Wasabi and Max's eyes as he passed them to fill up Marguerite's cup. They were trying so hard not to smile.

Hiro reached for the cup as the baroness said, "Well we shall find out who he is and bury him." Hiro's hand slipped and the cup clattered on the table.

The baroness glared at Hiro as he avoided eye contact, filled the cup and walked away before anyone saw the smile he was trying to hide.

The next day, Tadashi was playing tennis. He didn't really care for the game, but he wasn't too bad at it either. The Marquis de la Mogue however, was rather good. So, there he was, playing tennis with someone that would probably beat him and every time he hit a shot a chorus of _Ohhhhs_ and _Ahhhhhs_ would follow as it seemed that every countess in the country was crowded in to observe the game. Great.

At one point the Marquis hit a great shot and Tadashi, reaching for it, actually fell through the boundaries onto a watching courtier. Practically back flipping, Tadashi fell to the side off the bench much to the dismay and delight of the swooning and every ready audience who helped him up. Actually, it was almost too much help. Tadashi got out of there as fast as he could, double checking he had his racket.

Making ready for the Marquis' serve, he realized that neither of them had the ball. The Marquis pointed behind Tadashi. He turned to see none other than Marguerite standing in front of the protective netting holding the ball. Tadashi walked over and saw her mother and Jacqueline behind the mesh. Smiling to Jacqueline, Tadashi turned his attention to the velvet clad lady with the rather obvious bodice who was watching him with steady eyes.

"You're looking well Marguerite." Tadashi said giving a bow.

"You're welcome to look your Highness." She replied handing him the ball with delicately curved fingers.

It was market day and Hiro, Wasabi and Max were at their stand selling the vegetables and corn from their farm and fields. Hiro was bust sifting through the corn meal, thoughts lost and skipping like a rock over a river between the masked ball and the conversation he and Prince Tadashi had the other day.

"Hiro, my boy, how are you and that _wonderful_ mind of yours today?" A deep voice said from behind him. Hiro ignored the shiver that slinked up his spine and continued his sifting,

"Mr Yama. Haven't you grown slimmer yet?" Hiro glanced up at the enormous man taking over his entire vision in front of him.

"It's a pity your soil is the best in the province and yet so poorly tended." Yama, the owner of a large estate on the edge of the Kingdom, was one of their most loyal customers. So loyal in fact, that he was somewhat of a sponsor that kept the manor afloat. Hiro almost choked on the bile that rose in his throat. The huge man had always taken a special interest in him and his mind.

"We have limited resources sir," Wasabi walked up behind Hiro, protectively standing beside him, "we do the best we can."

"Anything I can do?" Yama asked in a voice that reminded Hiro of a snake he once saw.

"Perhaps if you took it up with the baroness." Baymax waddled up to the other side of Hiro, ever polite and courteous.

"I would rather discuss it with Hiro if you don't mind." Yama said through his teeth.

Hiro looked up at the man through his bangs, face decidedly neutral.

"As evidenced by my estate, I have a soft spot for those less fortunate." Yama continued as Hiro moved to the other side of the stand and Yama followed, "You need a wealthy benefactor and I am always in need of more servants, especially one so _brilliant_ as yourself."

Hiro took a breath and looked up at Yama, giving him a market stand smile, "Prunes?" he asked.

Yama's smile faded, "No."

Hiro let his smile drop and he forcefully moved the prunes around.

Suddenly Yama's face came close- too close- to Hiro's who backed away, startled, "I'll buy nothing this week. And you would do well to remember that without my generosity your pathetic little farm would cease to exist." Yama's eyes bore into Hiro's. The boy clenched his jaw so tight his teeth squeaked as Yama slowly moved away, "So I would be very. Very careful if I were you." and the huge man walked onto the next stand.

Hiro let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. No one liked Yama. He was creepy to everyone but for some reason, Yama was the only person Hiro could not talk back to. It was like every time he saw him, his throat would clench and he would become incapable of speech. It was as if suspicion and fear of that man were engrained into his being. But the feeling wasn't justified, as far as Hiro was concerned and it often drove the boy mad. Yama had always been around and had always wanted Hiro as a servant in his own household. What did Hiro do? What did Yama do? Why in the world was he so afraid of _that_ man?

Wasabi clicked his tongue at Yama's immense retreating back, " _Ugh_. Horrible man. If he didn't buy a bushel of vegetables every week, I'd..." Wasabi searched for the right insult, "Spit on him!"

Tadashi had asked Marguerite to walk with him through the market place with his attendants and Captain Gogo, probably his closest friend. It was a courteous gesture. It was obvious that the baroness, her mother, wasn't about to let Jacqueline alone with him so he figured he'd get the next best thing and have them follow behind him and Marguerite. Though it was quite a step down from what he wanted. Jacqueline's eyes always darted everywhere like she had to take in every aspect surrounding her or she'd burst. She was always full of energy and spoke with suppress excitement that Tadashi found adorable. However, he did not know much more about her except that she was obviously the least favourite out of the baroness' daughters. How awful. He felt sorry for her and yet she never allowed him the opportunity to express it. She never seemed sorry for herself and it gave her a very quiet, very admirable strength that Tadashi could not get over.

So here he was, talking with her sister who obviously wanted nothing more than him as a Prince. She was just like any other courtier and Tadashi could barely stand her. But he would if it meant seeing more of Jacqueline.

Walking through the market, Marguerite had promised to show him their manor's stand. A servant gave Tadashi a silver bowl and he offered its contents to Marguerite,

"Here," He stopped walking, "never have you tasted anything more... delicious."

Marguerite closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Tadashi looked around awkwardly and put a chunk of the brown goodness into her mouth as primly and as quickly as possible. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jacqueline reach for a piece but her mother stopped her right away, "Don't even think about it."

Tadashi ignored it for the time being. Turning his attention back to the still chewing Marguerite, he shrugged his shoulders, "Like it?"

"Like it?" Marguerite whispered, obviously in sweet smooth bliss, "Why it's positively _sinful_! What's it called?"

Tadashi held up the silver bowl, "Oh, chocolate. The Spanish monks keep sending bricks of it." Even though the engagement was 'called off' what no one else knew was that it was more on 'stand by'. So, as far as the traditional engagement presents were concerned, nothing was changed.

They continued to walk some more and soon Marguerite turned to Tadashi, "These are our servants your highness."

Tadashi perked up, "Really? Well I'd love to meet them." Glad to have an excuse to interact with servants. He was ready to prove Daniel wrong, or at least, change his ways that were so obviously horrid in the boy's eyes.

As the company approached and the servants saw the Prince coming, Tadashi noticed the two large men grow tense suddenly, grabbing each other's arms. One was sifting through cornmeal and the other holding dried cobs of corn. Tadashi just put it to the fact that they had never expected to see royalty at the market and put on his most charming smile,

"Good day gentlemen." He said as they rounded to the side of the stall. Someone came up from behind the two large servants and before anything could register in Tadashi's mind there was a gasp and a chicken was sent flying in his face. A flutter of wings and a mouthful of feathers and corn cobs later, Tadashi was put upright and brushed off by his attendants as the baroness scolded her servants. Geeze. He was sure he wasn't _that_ intimidating.

"What are you doing? Trying to scare the Prince to death?" She was obviously embarrassed and angry. Tadashi could empathize- he would be too.

"We were startled, that's all." The large brown skinned man said, holding his hands together and nervously twisting a corn cob.

Tadashi walked up to them a little confused, "Were there only two of you?" he asked. He was sure he saw a glimpse of wild black hair back there.

"And the chicken your highness." The albino one said in a calm and matter-of- face voice that Tadashi found himself believing. He sighed, still confused, but not willing to push the matter. Turning and nodding to the group, they moved on. As the group walked away, Tadashi was sure to sneak Jacqueline a piece of chocolate when no one was looking.

That night, Hiro brought wood up to the baroness' room. And he thought he had had a close call the other day! It was only pure luck that he had been able to dodge behind the chicken he threw on instinct at Prince Tadashi. Wasabi and Max had acted right away and threw corn into the mix allowing Hiro to run safely around the corner. Hiro scolded himself dozens of times since. Why had he instinctively reacted to try to hide? Why did he so desperately want to keep his real self a secret? He sighed at himself. It was because, around Tadashi, he was more than a servant and was treated as a human being. He was treated with respect. He felt like he belonged, which, Hiro caught himself, was preposterous and completely backwards because it was a complete _lie_!

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the baroness had been talking. Well, dreaming was more like it. She was ranting about what their lives would look like when Marguerite married the Prince.

"We shall push for a quick engagement." The baroness was saying, lounging on her bed like a love sick teenager, arms splayed out dramatically. Hiro put the wood on the fire and turned, smiling at the baroness' dreams, "Paris at Christmas- can you imagine?" the baroness gushed and looked at Hiro, finally fully noticing him, "No." She said, "I don't suppose you can."

Hiro's smile faded as the baroness got up from the bed.

"My mother was hard on me you know." She said, "She taught me than cleanliness was next to godliness." The baroness sat down on a lavish chair and pulled her hair out from behind her back. Hiro took the hint and rubbed his dirty hands on his shirt to begin to brush her long hair.

"She forced me to wash my face at least twenty times a day, convinced it was never clean enough." There was a slight pause where the only sound was the ivory brush running through the ends of the baroness' hair in Hiro's hands, "But I was very grateful to her. She wanted me to be all that I could be... and here I am." She ended in a whisper, "A baroness. And Marguerite shall be Queen."

Hiro just looked up at the back of her head and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes in acknowledgement. He had never heard that story before.

The baroness reached behind her and found Hiro's skinny wrist. Pulling him gently around to face her, her eyes softer than he had ever seen them before.

"Pity you never knew your mother." She said. Hiro didn't quite know how to react, "Must be a little bit of her in you somewhere." The baroness continued in a soft, quiet voice. Hiro bit his inner lip. He rarely thought about his real parents. Whenever he thought of 'parents' the faces that came to mind were Master Auguste's and Mistress Danielle's. Hiro blinked, "I wish I knew what she looked like." He said quietly, without thinking.

"Yes." The baroness said, her chin in her delicate fingers she leaned forward like she often did when she was telling Hiro life advice, "But we must never feel sorry for ourselves must we?" Hiro shook his head, "No matter how hard things get, they can always get worse." The baroness finished.

"Yes Ma'am." Hiro said in a voice so small he had probably more mouthed the words than said them.

The baroness' sharp eyes suddenly faded for a moment, "You have more of Auguste in you than you realize. Sometimes I can see him looking out through your eyes."

Hiro's mouth rose in a faint smile, "Really?" it was the kindest thing she had ever said to him.

"Yes well, your features are so... harsh." She said, waving her wrist but her voice had no edge to it. "Being raised by a nobleman, no wonder you struggle so much with hard labour."

Hiro just blinked at the baroness as she patted his skinny arm. His eyes were soft and pleading as he asked, "Did you love my Master?"

The baroness didn't even react to the question that would have gotten him a slap in any other circumstance, but Hiro was never one to shy from an opportunity to ask a bold question.

"Well I barely knew him." She said in a whisper, not meeting Hiro's eyes. "Now go away, I'm tired." She swallowed a few times.

Hiro didn't say anything but got up and walked out of the room, though not without hearing the baroness give a shaking sigh to the fireplace.

 **A/N: Thank you thank you for reading! :D I love and appreciate ALL of you! So school's started now and, though its only the first week, I can't promise any kind of normal updating schedule, however, I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC! I will not be one of those!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Seems-pretty-legit: Oh ho ho, you think that it will be that easy? My dear darling. Oh my dear darling.**

 **AthenaMonaLisa: Thank you again for your review and follow and favourite! It means SO much :D Hope you like this next chapter :D**


	11. Part 10

_Alas. Oh alas my dear DEAR readers, I do not deserve you! School has been hectic and I am recovering from a cold but I shall not move to make excuses. So here, with a humble heart, I present to you the next installment:_

 **Part 10**

It was early, before sunrise and the world was still in a tired blue fog when Baymax carried a wheelbarrow full of wood to the storage shelter. As he brought the wood into the small cabin-like shed a slight breeze blew and a streak of white caught his attention. Craning his head, Baymax' tranquil face took in the white flying contraption caught in the branches of an overhanging tree.

"Look! Fred, it's floating!" Hiro's joyous cries echoed across the hayfield later that day as the flying contraption dipped and scuttled on the breeze. Hiro had been like a child on Christmas morning when Max had shown him the contraption. Bouncing and grinning and talking a mile a minute about its structure, shape and design, Hiro would not be calmed until he understood every aspect of the invention. It was the same contraption that de Vinci had offered to let him fly before he had run off the last time he had met Prince Tadashi. Finally convinced he knew how to let it fly, Hiro had excused himself from the manor- the baroness and her daughters were off at church- and had called on Fred who knew exactly who made the contraption the moment he set eyes on it. Bouncing and jumping with Hiro, the two ran to the large hayfield where Fred had been planning to paint that day anyway.

Grinning from ear to ear, Fred watched the small boy bound and run around the golden ground, "I still don't understand how you could be so happy;" Hiro had been telling Fred about his adventures with the Prince and the Marguerite-Tadashi situation, "you'll be swimming in manure if they get married!"

"And I don't know why it bothers you so!" Hiro called back as he twirled and followed the white winged contraption that seemed to have a mind of its own now that it was almost free, "I could care less."

"You're lying!" Fred exclaimed from his painting seat, "The Prince would practically be your brother in law and you, _Lord Daniel_ , would be bringing them breakfast in bed."

"Yes but then they would move into the palace and I could stay with the manor!" Hiro called back, holding the string above his head and running in circles, "Turn things around, that's all that matters!" Hiro shook his head in emphasis. It was the perfect plan. He would get his home back _and_ the baroness would be too busy at the palace ordering her new servants about that she would completely forget about him. He had gone over the scenario hundreds of times in his head and he was convinced of the plan.

"You like the Prince- admit it!" Fred called, squinting at some riders appearing in the distance.

"Nope!" Hiro closed his eyes and continued to twirl.

Fred's eyes suddenly widened at the approaching riders, "And and I suppose, if you met him again you'd simply..." Fred faded as the hoof beats began to be heard.

Hiro still twirled with his eyes closed, "I'd walk right up to him and say, 'Your Highness, my family is your family. _Please_ \- take them away!'"

Fred meanwhile, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as Hiro fantasized, was pointing at the riders who were almost upon them, "Good. Because here's your big chance, he's headed this way."

Hiro's arms dropped as he spun around. Before Fred could say anything more, Hiro scattered behind a haystack, flying contraption following the boy fifteen feet above him.

Fred put down his paints, took off his hat and bowed as the Prince on a large grey horse slowed down before him.

"I'm looking for Seignior de Vinci, we're to go to the monastery together, have you seen him?" Tadashi asked, distractedly looking around for the elusive older man.

"De Vinci?" Fred's squeak was quickly covered by a cough and a "No Your Highness."

The Prince seemed to deflate a little at Fred's answer, "Well isn't that his flying contraption? Where did you get it?" he gestured to the white winged device hovering above a haystack.

Behind it and listening to every word, Hiro let go of the flying contraption's string like it was made of fire and it sailed off into the sky.

"From u-u-um... the Lord Daniel." Fred's shaky reply was heard as Captain Gogo watched the contraption fly away, surprised at the coincidence of it coming lose just as it was spoken of, "He is a friend of his." Fred finished as Hiro stuck his head into the haystack in frustration. He could do nothing to stop Fred now.

"You know him?" Tadashi's face suddenly lit up, "Please I must find him, where is he staying?"

"Ah, I... believe, Your Highness," Fred gave another bow as he wrung his hat in his hands, "That she is staying with a cousin!" Fred suddenly warmed to his own idea, "The um, Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent." Hiro stomped in a small circle, head to the sky in exasperation, a little grunt escaping his throat.

"Hm." Tadashi was looking to the side, "That _does_ present a problem."

"But," Fred continued, holding up a finger, "I do know that he is there. Alone! By himself! At _this_... very moment." He emphasized every word loudly with elaborate hand gestures, face one big smile.

"Excellent!" the Prince exclaimed, looking behind Fred, "Nice painting." He complimented as he rode off with Captain Gogo close by.

"Fred!" Hiro sprinted out from behind the haystack as soon as they galloped away, "You horrible little _snipe!_ " He punched Fred in the arm.

Fred, however, barely registered, still looking after the retreating Prince, "Did you hear? He-he likes my work!"

"And _he_ is headed towards my house!" Hiro shouted at Fred's face, furious at his friend's actions.

Fred finally looked at Hiro and bent down to his eyelevel, grinning like an idiot, "Then I suggest you run."

 **A/N: Another WAVE of apologies! I'm so sorry this little bit took so long! but on another note, because I shall be shortening the chapters, they can (hopefully...) come out more often :D**

 **I love you ALL**

 **And a wonderful wave and welcome to my new followers! I know there's two of you and I thank you so much for your support!**

 **And another shout out to my most faithful reader seems-pretty-legit who has been with this since the beginning *waves furiously!***

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **AthenaMonaLisa: First of all, I love your user name, second, Thank you! Aw you're so kind!**

 **seems-pretty-legit: Tadashi needs to grow a spine, I agree. And ya- I was glad that the baroness was able to show some... well, not love necessarily, but become a little more of a complex character than we give her credit for...**


	12. Part 11

_*crawls out of pile of school and applications and stress waving a white flag* Hi..._

Part 11

And so the race was on!

Hiro leapt over a low fence and ran through the forest, his wild hair streaming out behind him and the grin of an imp on his face.

Tadashi urged his horse along faster across the roads, determined to meet Daniel another time and refusing to let the boy slip away again.

Hiro almost slipped, running up the steep pathway from the gardens but recovered and barged into the small kitchen door, his voice cracking as he screamed, "Max! Wasabi! _Quick!"_

The Prince rode up to the manor house and dismounted. Walking up to the door, dusting off his sleeves and straightening his hair from the urgent ride, he almost knocked at the door when it was opened by none other than the little Lord Daniel himself. To think, all this time he had been right under his nose!

The boy was wearing the same black velvet suit as before with the feathered cap on a little crooked, but Tadashi thought it just added to his overall impish composure.

"Your Highness," Daniel gasped, a little out of breath. Fingering his cap and realizing with a start that it was on crooked he yanked it straight, "What an unexpected surprise."

"Lord Daniel." Tadashi could barely believe he was seeing the boy again, "Do you not attend church?" He had been sure that he would have seen the boy there at least.

Hiro swallowed, but was happy to find that, though out of breath, his voice was clear and steady as it carried inside the manor and just around the corner where Wasabi and Max were splayed on the ground in a heap, Baymax calmly folding Hiro's servant clothes and Wasabi fanning his face with a sleeve muttering something about being too old for these kind of shenanigans; "I find that I prefer the country churches to those of the town Your Highness."

"I was wondering Lord Daniel, I am bound and determined to find de Vinci and I believe he will be in his workshop by the monastery. Since you are so fond of invention, I thought you might join me?" Up behind Tadashi, Captain Gogo rode up with a magnificent black carriage following in her trail.

Hiro's face slowly lit up like a candle on a winter's eve- no one had ever thought of what _he_ liked before,

"It's not fair sire." Daniel said softly, as if unsure of how to respond to such kindness, "You have found my weakness but I have yet to learn yours."

Tadashi smiled, so glad he had made the boy suddenly happy. Turning to the Captain he called out, "Captain Gogo?" the Captain looked up from her horse, "I shall not be needing my horse or your services," Gogo nodded, a twitch of her lips revealing her approval of the decision. The prince turned back to Hiro, "Today I am simply 'Tadashi'."

Hiro cocked his head as if assessing what exactly this meant but before any conclusion began to form Tadashi suddenly, unexpectedly grabbed Hiro's hand and whisked him towards the carriage, a huge and entirely unprincely- like grin on his face. Hiro, completely taken by surprise, was shoved in and before he could gain a breath, was being carried off to adventure and the unknown in the first afternoon off he had ever had.

The bells of the Church sang loud and clear through the town as the rich in their velvet finery passed through the beggars at the doors of the church for mass. The baroness and her daughters stepped out of their carriage and made their way to the church as well. Jacqueline noticed a short, chubby little man with the curliest hair she had ever seen approach her mother and whisper to her. Overcome by curiosity, she pretended to look into the sky at the pigeons as she backed up a few steps. Their hushed voices soon came in quite clear for although it was obvious that they didn't want anyone to hear them, they weren't being very discrete,

"... No one seems to know where he went," the little man was saying. Jacqueline remembered her mother's plot to marry into the royal family and noticed the crest of said royal family on the man's vest and put two and two together- Prince Tadashi!- and her heart skipped a beat as she felt her face flush. She brought her silken kerchief to her nose in an attempt to hide her rapid pulse as the man continued his findings, "but, I brought you something that will brighten up your day." He said with a toothy smile as he rummaged around in the bag at his side and revealed something wrapped in a white cloth. The baroness took it with prim hands as the man leaned closer, "It's a-" but here he lowered his voice so much in the baroness' ears that Jacqueline, straining though she was simply could not hear the conclusion.

The baroness' face remained passive but her eyes narrowed almost lazily. Fingering the man's chubby cheeks with the back of her hand she stuck her lips out in a way that made Jacqueline want to look away, "Oh you vicious _vicious_ man." She cooed and continued walking to the Church leaving the man looking very proud of himself. Jacqueline winced at the exchange and followed her mother who was now showing the object to Marguerite and whispering something urgent to her. Marguerite seemed intrigued and almost just as pleased as the little man had been. Jacqueline tried looking at it again over her mother's shoulders but as soon as the baroness saw her trying desperately to peak around, she hid it back in her voluminous dress. Jacqueline sighed and followed her family into mass.

Hiro was having the best afternoon of his life. They had indeed found Leonardo de Vinci in the workshop by the monastery and he had been almost as delighted to show off his works as Hiro had been to see them. This is not to say that he was a proud man, he simply presented his findings the way he knew them to be true and Hiro found himself eating up every bit of knowledge as fast as if it had been a roast dinner. His mind had been activated after a long period of uselessness and now, finally switched on again, Hiro ran about the workshop asking about every piece of equipment and every invention it had helped to make. Leonardo was all too happy to oblige with the information. He was always a polite and jovial man, but also very secretive. This boy though, the little Lord Daniel, with his wild hair and even wilder mind was someone special. Here was a boy that would not only ask questions but the right questions- for, even though some may say otherwise, Leonardo had lived long enough to know that there absolutely _was_ such thing as a stupid question. No such question would he get from Lord Daniel though. The boy would ask what the invention was, then what it did and what it was supposed to do and if it achieved that end and how long it took and how would it be done differently with different equipment at Leonardo's disposal. He asked questions that made Leonardo _think;_ and there was little else in the world Leonardo de Vinci liked more than a challenge to the mind.

Tadashi was watching the whole escapade from the sidelines for although he was indeed interested- very interested actually- in everything the boy and the man were talking about, he felt almost out of place joining in on the conversation. He had never cared for lessons and never asked any questions. But here, now, seeing a little boy so full of a want for learning that could be as close to a need as clothing is for skin, Tadashi found himself silently watching in absolute astonishment.

After the majority of the afternoon was spent digging through inventions and blueprints and notebooks, Hiro finally sat down beside Tadashi, his legs barely brushing the ground. His face was flushed with excitement and his mind tired and finally appeased. He could not remember a time when he had had that much fun, save with Mistress Danielle perhaps.

Tadashi looked sideways at the boy who had taken off his hat a long time ago and was wringing a hand through the impressively puffy mop of long black hair. Tadashi nudged the boy with his shoulder, nodding to the books that lined the shelves of the workshop, "Pick one. Any one."

Daniel looked at Tadashi with wide eyes and then back to the books, his face a mixture of conflict and bewilderment, "I could no sooner chose an invention in this workshop." He breathed, voice still echoing with the breathless wonder of the afternoon. Leonardo had wandered to the other side of the workshop and began tinkering with some kind of pulley system and made a quiet racket while the boys sat together.

"What is it that seems to move you so with books?" Tadashi asked, remembering their conversation-almost-argument about the usefulness of _Utopia_.

"I guess it is because, when I was young, my Ma-" Hiro caught himself and almost choked on his mistake, "My... father would read to me." Hiro realized that his mistake had made no impression on Tadashi, who just looked at him with a calm and curious expression. Encouraged, Hiro began smiling at the yellowed memories playing behind his eyes, his feet starting to swing back and forth under the chair, "He was addicted to anything written. I would fall asleep listening to the sound of his voice."

"What sort of books?" asked Tadashi with a small smile.

"Science, philosophy, mathematics. I suppose books remind me of him." Hiro blinked, "He died when I was nine. _Utopia_ was the last book he brought home."

"Probably why you quote it so much." Tadashi looked up their feet.

Hiro sighed quietly, "I would rather hear his voice again more than _any_ sound in the world."

Tadashi smiled in empathy but his mind began to move elsewhere. He stood and began to wander about the tables full of paper and wood and cloth.

Hiro frowned and stood as well, "Is something wrong?"

Tadashi paused and fingered a stick of wood, "In all my years of study none of my tutors have shown me even the slightest spark of the passion that you have."

Hiro looked to the ground, suddenly self conscious and he looked for his hat.

"You have more conviction in one memory than I have in my entire life!" Tadashi looked up finally and Hiro could not move away from his gaze. It was desperate. Wanting. Striving to find something- someone. Hiro understood. Tadashi was the first friend he had ever had too.

 **A/N: So um ya- just a reassuring note- I don't abandon fics! Even if it takes me twice this long (which it might- third year Uni is HARD) I will never abandon this! Please forgive me and accept my little chapter**

 **Thanks to EVERYONE for their amazing support- and to those of you who favourite and followed, you guys are AMAZTASTIC *throws love upon you all***


	13. Part 12

_Aw ya. I'm on a role tonight! For your viewing pleasure:_

Part 12

The church bells rang out again as if wishing the fine people a good week. From the corner of the door, the baroness pressed the object into Marguerite's hands, "Make haste Marguerite, it's now or never."

Marguerite scuttled over to the gold encrusted carriage where the King and Queen were making ready to leave from the church.

Queen Cassandra was occupied in discussing the pleasantries of the service with a dear friend who was also in the carriage when a young woman with luscious blond hair spoke up from a deep curtsy, "Forgive me your majesty," the entire carriage company ceased talking and looked at the elegant young woman, "but you seemed to have dropped this on your way out."

Cassandra gasped at the golden necklace dripping with pearls and rubies in the young courtier's hand, "My goodness! I do not even remember putting it on." Cassandra took the necklace in her gloved hands as the young woman curtsied again. Impressed with the lady's chivalry the Queen leaned forward, "Thank you child! Tis a rare person indeed who would return such a valuable keepsake."

The courtier shook her head slowly with another deep curtsy, "You are too magnanimous majesty."

"How very kind." Cassandra looked to King Robert who nodded his head, also impressed. Cassandra turned to her friend in the carriage, whispering quickly as the woman began to back away, "Her name?"

"Marguerite de Ghent." The other whispered.

"Oh Marguerite!" The queen called. The young woman looked up as if startled by the request to return and Cassandra smiled, "We shall have a chat tomorrow, you and I and," she strained to see Marguerite's mother waiting not too far away, "bring your mother."

Marguerite smiled and curtsied again, her face smiling and mouth moving smoothly as it was trained to do, "As you wish."

Hiro was practically thrown out of the carriage when the wheel came off from a deep muddy hole in the road.

After a quick examination, it was clear. With the wheel completely off the hinge and the wood broken and splintered, the carriage would not be going anywhere anytime soon. Hiro and Tadashi waited by the carriage, talking and making light conversation and occasionally nudging and prodding each other in play. Though he could not have been happier, Hiro kept glancing at the sky which was turning golden and faded blue. It was getting late and he had to get home- he would probably be in enough trouble as it was and Max and Wasabi could only cover for him so long.

Beside him, Tadashi sighed as the driver walked away from telling him more bad news about the carriage, "Well this is terribly embarrassing."

Hiro just smiled, "I'm sorry that your pride could not handle a cracked wheel."

Tadashi grinned back, poking him in the side.

"I'll head back to the monastery at once your highness." The driver said, running to a horse and galloping away.

Hiro looked around, finally realizing that he was not going to make it back, especially with the Prince's carriage, before nightfall at this rate. Hiro was suddenly cold and a pit in his stomach began to settle in. He had no idea what the baroness would do if he failed to come home after nightfall. Straightening his cap, he began walking, "And we shall continue on foot." He called to the driver's back.

Tadashi did a double take, "But it's half a day's walk!" he exclaimed using the same voice a toddler would if he discovered he still had to finish another page of lessons.

"Honestly _highness_ , where's your sense of adventure?" Hiro swirled on his feet, bowing in mockery.

Tadashi ran to catch up to the boy's furious pace. The little Lord always had somewhere to go in a hurry, "Well if you put it that way!" he said and pushed Daniel as he passed him. Daniel looked almost hurt at the gesture for a second and Tadashi was about to apologize when the boy's face exploded into a smile and he tagged the Prince back and bolted ahead on the road. Tadashi burst out laughing and ran after Daniel, feeling more free than he had in years.

"Now we can't be too confidant ladies." The baroness' singing voice rose in volume as the family stepped out of the carriage upon their return to the manor, "The Prince wasn't in church today and we need to know why."

"Marguerite gets to do everything." Jacqueline whined, her usual sunny nature completely clouded over. And for good reason. Hurt and completely left out, Jacqueline wanted nothing but to go into her room and have a good cry.

"Don't be daft Jacqueline, the Queen doesn't even know you exist." Marguerite's smooth voice followed her slinky walk into the manor.

"What Marguerite does is for _all_ of us honey lemon and we are counting on you to help her get there." The baroness explained in measured tones.

Jacqueline however, would not be cheered, "Lovely. Next thing you know, I shall be cleaning the fireplace or wiping the floors of the dining room with Hiro." And she stomped up the stairs to her room, completely done with the day.

"Where is that boy?" the baroness looked about the courtyard.

"Probably off catching rabbits with his teeth." Marguerite called from inside the manor.

As the baroness herself entered the manor, Baymax spoke up from the side of the door, "Begging your pardon my Lady but that gilded mirror in your bed chamber, did you move it?"

"Of course not! Why?" the baroness' voice was high in offence.

"It's also missing." Baymax crossed his arms, voice even and monotone as ever.

The baroness huffed as she turned to the stairs, "Then it too shall come out of your pay."

The two men moved to close the doors and Wasabi glared at the albino, "Why don't you stop telling her when things go missing or _we'll_ be paying _her_ to work!"  
Baymax just closed the doors, "I did not mention the tapestries. I would think you would be glad of that."

 **A/N: Tadashi and Hiro walking back alone through the forest, the baroness becoming curious as to where Hiro is and Jacqueline in her room crying at the injustice of it all. Whatever are we to do?**

 **Next chapter will have some fun swashbuckling and swordplay and a few good quips from our favourite little know-it-all**

 **Tackling hug to AthenaMonaLisa and seems-pretty-legit who reviewed so quickly! I love you guys 3**


	14. Part 13

_Wow. I'm spoiling you guys rotten... Nah, I love you all- that and I don't want to go to bed yet..._

Part 13

Daniel's black velvet jacket and feathered cap lay on a log as Tadashi paced back and forth, utterly annoyed with himself.

"You would _think_ I would remember the way to my own castle!" He said, taking his anger out on the ground that had done him no wrong as he stomped along the log's length.

"Why is it you never stopped for directions?" Daniel's voice came from a skyward direction, "Ah! There it is! It's back that way!" and Tadashi swerved on his feet facing the way they had come... at least he thought it was the way they had come.

Pride already sore, Tadashi called out, "And I still can't believe that I'm down here while you're up there! And in your undergarments no less." the Prince gestured to the log.

"Well I couldn't very well climb up here in that get up now could I?" Daniel's face popped out from the foliage of the tree and Tadashi found himself almost calling out for the boy to be careful.

"And besides," Daniel continued, leaning further forward, "you might fall and break your royal neck and then where would we be?"

Tadashi raised his hands in caution to the little Lord but he was once again astounded by the boy, "You swim alone, climb trees, rescue servants. Is there anything you don't do?"

Daniel grinned and spread his arms wide, throwing his head to the heavens which earned a squeak of protest from Tadashi as he answered, "Fly!"

Still smiling widely at Tadashi's excessive protection instinct and, if Hiro was honest with himself, wanting to feel it a little more, Hiro leaned over a branch, his hair whisking in his face from the breeze, "Now get my jacket for when I come back down."

Tadashi smiled as well as he realized the little Lord was beginning to play with him. Turning to retrieve the jacket, Tadashi's world was suddenly sent spinning as he was punched square in between the eyes to the ground.

Echoing laughter and gruff calls could be heard surrounding him as Tadashi leapt up, his trained hands whipping out his sword and dagger. Tadashi almost smiled through his hazy eyes as he realized who it was, "Oh no. It's you again."

The gypsy he had chased for Leonardo only last week grinned at him with yellow and silver teeth, the rest of his band cheering him on.

"Stay where you are Daniel!" Tadashi called to the boy who was on his way down, "I'll take care of this."

Hiro turned his head to see Tadashi completely surrounded by gypsies. His heart skipped a beat as one with a sword and long dagger swung straight at Tadashi's head. The prince was quick and ducked with ease, meeting the sword with his own as they clashed together.

Swinging furiously, the gypsy found only air as Tadashi sidestepped and Tadashi the same as the gypsy leapt away as if made of feathers.

They both swung furiously and their swords clanged again, echoing the strength of both arms. As they continued the deadly dance, a scraggly old gypsy with grey through his beard and long hair made his way to the log where Hiro's clothes lay.

Hiro was almost able to jump down when the gypsy held his velvet jacket up with his sword, "My son thanks you for this jacket little man."

"You _will_ give me back my jacket sir!" Hiro's voice sounded clear and proud through the foliage.

Up down up down went the swords, singing like deaf bells through the forest as Tadashi was backed into a corner against a rock face. Their blades locked, bringing the young gypsy to face his adversary. Tadashi kicked him in the stomach and he fell back with a cry.

Using the momentum, Tadashi pressed forward, breathing heavily and sweat dripping down his back. Finding himself again backed into a corner against a solid tree, Tadashi purposely locked blades again, bringing the grips down to his hip. The gypsy's face was brought close to his chest and Tadashi let go of his sword to punch the man away. The gypsy's own sword fell out of his grip and Tadashi used the momentum to tackle him to the ground. The air around them was thick with the entertained laughter of the gypsies.

The older gypsy, who had his head thrown back in maniac laughter was suddenly tackled from behind as Hiro launched himself from the lower tree branch.

They both fell to the ground and Hiro made a mad scramble for the old gypsy's sword that had fallen away. Before he could reach it he was grabbed and hauled off his feet from behind by the gypsy's compatriots.

Tadashi had just managed to punch his gypsy out when he looked up to see a dagger held against Daniel's throat.

"Let him go!" Tadashi called desperately, pushing sweat out of his face, "Your quarrel lies with me."

The older gypsy, who appeared to be their leader nodded to the man holding Hiro, "Release him."

No sooner had the man loosened his grip then Daniel scrambled out of it, pushing the gypsy away in anger. He then turned to the older gypsy, his face flushed and eyes blazing, "I insist you return my things at once." his voice was as hard as iron. The older gypsy blinked in surprise at the little Lord, but he was not finished: "And since you deprived me of my escort I demand a horse as well."

Tadashi opened his mouth to say something but closed it, cocking his head and trying to believe what he was seeing.

The older gypsy began to look amused, "Milord," he gestured with a slow voice, "you may have anything you can carry."

Daniel paused, his face no less somber, "May I have your word on that sir?"

Tadashi just kept trying to catch his breath.

The older gypsy considered the thought before answering, "On my honour as a gypsy: _whatever_ you can carry."

Daniel walked forward as if to take the jacket, but suddenly turned. Taking an arm and lifting it around his neck then bending so the body leaned fully on his back, the little Lord lifted Tadashi clear off the ground.

Turning slowly but surely, Hiro faced the old gypsy whose jaw was on the ground and nodded thanks. To the laughter and astonished cries of the gypsy band, Hiro began to walk away, Tadashi slung over his back like a giant overgrown lamb.

The older gypsy suddenly burst out laughing, gesturing with his arms, "Hahawait- come back! Ihahai'll give you a horse! Hahah!"

 **A/N: You have no idea how much I have been looking forward to writing this scene and how much fun it was writing it!**

 **seems-pretty-legit: I shall one day fully join you in the murder spree but unfortunately, I am not done with her quite yet so I shall have to fend you away with gummy bears.**


	15. Part 14

_And here we are again! Some beautiful fluff for all you wonderful teddybears! This chapter is dedicated to Storm Arashi who sent me that absolutely LOVELY PM- thank you so much! It gave me the inspiration I needed to get this chapter up- it was actually causing me to have some trouble the darn thing. Ah well, I believe it serves its purpose, hope you all like it!_

 **Part 14**

Wasabi and Baymax were both attending the baroness that night, making sure that she was in the best mood possible before she went to bed. Hiro had not yet returned.

The baroness was standing at her window overlooking the entrance. Dressed in black, she resembled a shadow; always present and always watching. Wasabi and Baymax exchanged a look that spoke volumes behind the baroness' back. They were both worried for Hiro when he returned home. He had never done anything like this before and there was no doubt that he would be severely punished. However, both of them couldn't help but feel proud for their little master. He was finally breaking out of the bondage that had them all ensnared for so long. He was freeing himself, even for only a little while.

"I want to be informed the minute he gets home. Understood?" The baroness' quiet voice resounded like ice crystals.

"Yes ma'am." The two men whispered.

 **OO00OO00OO00OO00OO00**

The fires at the gypsies' camp crackled away as happily as the hosts' smiles. Hiro had never met a gypsy before and after the stunt he pulled in the woods, he seemed to have proven something and become quite a favourite. Tadashi, on the other hand, had been teased mercilessly.

As they came into the camp in the last light of the day, they were immediately surrounded by little boys and girls, chattering and laughing away in their own language. Hiro kept a tight hold on his jacket, though he lost his feathered hat but Tadashi's jacket was soon gone into the crowd of laughing children. He didn't protest much however. In fact, he gave them his necklace too, though he insisted rather vocally on keeping his sword and dagger.

The gypsy men who came back with them shooed the children away and smiled at the two. Soon their bellies were full as they watched the children dance to flutes and fiddles and song. Tadashi had received the gypsy leader's own jacket as apparent compensation for the one the children took, but he did notice that the gypsy leader was wearing _his_ jacket before the night was done.

Just when he though Daniel's eyes couldn't get any bigger from Leonardo's workshop, they came to a gypsy camp. The little lord had not stopped smiling ever since he had arrived.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Tadashi snapped his fingers in front of Daniel's eyes.

Hiro blinked into focus, "It'll cost you more than that sire." he grinned.

Tadashi cocked his head and held out a fist in an open palm, "I'll play you for it?"

Hiro's mind suddenly stopped working. That action. Those hands. They were suddenly very small. Tiny. Young.

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Two!_

 _Th-_

The high voices echoed into oblivion and Hiro was suddenly in firelight again, surrounded by singing and laughing, staring at Tadashi's hand ready to do rock paper scissors.

"Do you know how to play rock paper-"

"Ya ya, of course!" Hiro exclaimed, finally drawn completely out of his stupor. Whatever that was. He held up a fist in his palm and they both pounded twice revealing their choice on the third like they had played this a hundred times before.

Hiro had paper.

Tadashi had paper.

They both glared at each other and tried again.

Hiro had rock.

Tadashi had rock.

Laughing now they tried again.

Hiro had paper.

Tadashi had paper.

Laughing out loud, letting his tooth gap fully show, Hiro gasped "You sire are reading my mind!"

"Never!" Tadashi lifted his chin indignantly and then beckoned Hiro to come closer and whispered, "My next choice will be: paper."

They pounded twice and let their choice show on the third.

Hiro had rock.

Tadashi had scissors.

"Haha!" Hiro cried victory, "You first then. What were you thinking about?"

Tadashi had laughed at Hiro's gloat but now grew incredibly somber and Hiro had to lean in closer when he spoke in a soft, whispering voice, "When I was nine, my little brother died. He was my best friend. We always played together and he hated it when I had to leave to study. He was such a trickster- drove the servants up the wall- but everyone loved him. He was such a good kid. But then he... on the day we were to meet our new father, he was late. That wasn't unusual, but then Abigail, Robert- King Robert's- daughter didn't show up either. We looked everywhere. Two days later, her body was found in the mud behind the castle. We never found my brother's but many servants said they saw him run to the back close where we found her body. He was only five." Finally, Tadashi looked up at Hiro and his eyes glistened in the firelight, "I was just thinking that he would be your age if he were alive."

Hiro didn't know what to say. He knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved and someone you loved most. But he had never had a brother. He had never had a best friend. "I'm sorry." was all he could say. And he meant it.

Tadashi blinked softly, "I never talk about it. I try never to think about it. The whole idea of a royal life just reminds me that I have to live it without my brother. That's why I have no desire to be king."

Hiro's eyebrows rose in shock, "But think of all the wonderful things you could do! For your country- for the world!"

Tadashi rolled his eyes as if he had heard this speech a thousand times before (which he probably had Hiro thought), "Yes but to be so defined by your position. To never be seen as who you are but what you are you have no idea how insufferable that is!"

Hiro could only sigh, "You might be surprised." he mumbled.

"Really?" Tadashi asked a little sarcastically.

Hiro took in a breath. He could tell him. He could tell him now. I am actually a servant. I am no Lord and my name is not Daniel. But for once, his opinion remained hidden. Instead, he turned to the people around him, "A gypsy, for example is rarely painted as anything else. They are defined by their status as your title defines you yet it is not who they are." Hiro nodded behind Tadashi and Tadashi turned to see the gypsy leader bouncing and roaring with laughter with a little boy on his shoulders, a girl running around his legs and an old woman bickering at them all from the side. Hiro looked Tadashi steadily in the eyes when he turned back from the charming scene, "You have been born to privilege and with that comes certain obligations."

There was a pause. Tadashi's face was blank and his eyes darted in thought. Hiro immediately shut his mouth- well, actually opened it again literally speaking- "I-I'm sorry highness. My mouth has run away with me again."

"No, milord." Tadashi smiled, "It is just that you have just given me more of a lecture than my father ever could and here I am absolutely listening to it. I don't think you understand how rare this is."

"What, that you would listen?" Hiro cocked his head, "That is nothing new, I mean, you listened to me when I said we should "walk ahead on foot" here we are!" He spread his arms wide, "In the middle of a gypsy camp in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night. I say you should really stop listening to me altogether."

But Tadashi had turned the other way. Hiro frowned, "Hey, what is it?"

Tadashi turned back, shaking his head as if caught daydreaming, "Hm? I'm sorry I wasn't listening."

Hiro tried for about one and a half seconds to look indignant but promptly burst out laughing and almost fell into the fire, which caused Tadashi to spill his drink in a rescue effort which resulted in both of them contorting in giggles on the ground, their laughter rising with the sparks from the fire into the starry sky.

 **A/N: Aw how cute! Too bad Hiro has to go home now...**

 **A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and favourite- I know there's a few new people out there- Hello! And welcome to you!**


	16. Part 15

_Oh you wonderful wonderful readers_! _I'm going to thank you all up here because this chapter is where things go down and I don't want to end this chapter on a different note than the text so THANK YOU!_

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Seems-pretty-legit-** I know right! The problem is that after so many years, Tadashi has actually lost the image of what Hiro would look like so he can't make the connection- he was only nine at the time- and Hiro lost his memory so as far as he knows, he was born and raised a servant and under Master Auguste's care

 **Athena MonaLisa-** First, yes, I am a girl :) second, thank you. No really. Thank you. That means more than you know to hear that.

Now, on with this chapter. Oh this chapter...

 **Part 15**

"Oh, right here please, I don't want to wake anybody up." Hiro whispered from behind Tadashi on the horse the gypsies had promised them.

Tadashi stopped the horse and dismounted, Hiro hopping off after him. Even in the dark blue light Hiro could see that Tadashi did not exactly look 'princely'. He was missing his fine jacket and wearing the brown gypsy one he had been given. His hair was a mess and his face was dirty with soot and soil and yet he was grinning with a crooked grin that had not left his face since they left the gypsy camp. Tadashi may have not looked 'princely' per say but he _did_ look like a friend.

Tadashi turned towards Hiro now, the moon glinting off his eyes, "You saved my life today you know Daniel."

Hiro's insides had never ceased to tighten every time Tadashi used his fake name, but Hiro had come to expect it by now and he took a breath to quiet it down, "A boy does what he can sire." Hiro smiled and bowed mockingly.

"Tadashi." The prince insisted.

Hiro straightened and his face softened, "Tadashi."It felt so right to say his name. Like he had always been able to say it or that he had said it sometime before- whatever the case, saying Tadashi's name had never felt so right. So Safe. Hiro felt like he actually _belonged_.

Bowing his head in a wordless goodbye, Hiro walked towards the manor, a smile hovering around his teeth. He was not in a 'lordly' state as much as Tadashi was in a 'princely' one. He had lost his cap and his jacket was rumpled and probably torn somewhere, his hair was unkempt and he smelled like cinders. But it mattered so little- if at all.

"Daniel?" Tadashi's hushed voice called Hiro to turn around, "Do you know the ruins at Donlois?"

Hiro nodded, he knew them very well- Mistress Danielle often took him there for his history lessons or a picnic.

"I often go there to be alone and to think. Would you meet me there tomorrow?"

"I shall try." Hiro said without even thinking.

"I'll be there all day." Tadashi smiled and bowed, mounting the horse.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o

The thick curtains were thrown apart and Tadashi stood silhouetted in the bright daylight.

"Off- mmm- Off with his head." King Robert snored in his sleep as he rolled over at the intrusion.

"Robert." Queen Cassandra was blinking in the light, her voice shaky from sleep, "Your son has something to tell us."

"Mother? Father?" Tadashi's eyes were bright and clear and his voice carried a singsong in it that neither parent had heard in oh so long a time, "I want to build a university, with the largest library on the continent where anyone can study no matter their station!"

King Robert pulled the bedcovers close to his chin like he was warding off some evil intent, "Alright. Who are you? What have you done with our son?"

Tadashi just giggled- _giggled?_ \- and let the curtains fall back to their resting position but suddenly he threw them open again, "Oh! And I want to invite the gypsies to the ball!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sharp rap of a broom on his back scared Hiro awake in his bed in the attic.

Standing over him was the baroness, Marguerite and Jacqueline. The baroness lowered the broom to the ground, "Are you ill?" She demanded.

"N-no!" Hiro began to jump out of bed but as soon as he rose his entire evening- entire _night_ – out and the consequences it carried hit him in full force and he flopped back down onto his pillow, "Uugh. Yes."

"Where were you?" The inevitable question was asked.

Hiro rubbed his face, mumbling in the smallest voice, "I... got lost."

"I don't believe you." The baroness snapped immediately, "You're hiding something from me- I can feel it. I demand to know what it is!"

"Well why don't _you_ tell _me_ so I can get back to sleep." _Hiro!_ His mind whirled with what he had just said. What was _that_!

Marguerite had crossed her arms in the beginning and she now let them drop, her voluminous sleeves shaking, "What about our breakfast?"

Hiro sighed, his mind unable to keep up with his mouth, "You have two hands? Make it yourself."

Marguerite's mouth hung open, "Why you lazy little _leech!_ " she screeched.

Jacqueline's mouth was tart as she tried not to smile.

"Jacqueline? Go and boil some water." The baroness did not take her eyes off of Hiro for a second.

"Me? Boil water?" Jacqueline's face suddenly fell and hardened. She glanced at Hiro who was still trying to wake up and stomped away growling, "Oh I _knew_ it! I just knew it!"

Later that day, Hiro was drawing water from the well in an emotionless daze when Wasabi's face appeared at the open window of the upper level of the manor, "Hiro! You'd better get in here quick!"

Hiro frowned in confusion but he hastily finished filling up the bucket and ran inside and up the stairs.

Coming into the room, Hiro saw Jacqueline holding the shoes- his wonderful shoes left to him by his Master- and the baroness holding up the stunning dark jacket to Marguerite.

Hiro's stomach tightened and he blinked rapidly, his pulse beginning to throb in his temples. The baroness turned upon hearing him enter, "Oh look who finally decided to grace us with his presence."

"What do you think you are doing?" Hiro asked steadily though he could not keep the tremor out of his voice.

"Trying on my jacket." Marguerite smiled thinly, "It's a bit of an odd style I'll admit but I think it will look rather fetching- it is a masquerade ball after all!" she giggled.

The baroness was less jovial, "Do you honestly think after that performance this morning I would let you go anywhere?"

Hiro breathed heavily, walking towards them, realizing that the whole point of using _his_ things- his few possessions in the world- was to snag Tadashi and his crown, "Do you honestly think that these games, these intrigues are going to win you a crown?" Jacqueline put the wonderful boots on the chest and backed away looking fully ashamed but Hiro went on like it never happened, "To hunt royalty like some kind of sport- it's disgusting!"

"You're just jealous." Marguerite hissed and waked with the jacket to the other side of the room.

Hiro gasped for air. Trying desperately to make them listen to him he grabbed the boots, "These were left to me from my _Mistress!"_

"Yes." Marguerite cooed, "And she's dead."

Something deep, buried beneath years of neglect and abuse and sorrow, something in the depths of Hiro's being snapped. Seeing red he crossed the room in two steps flat and punched Marguerite full in the face.

The girl flipped over the bed and landed in a heap on the floor. Whirling up again in a flurry of hair and dress, Marguerite's face grew pale in terror and she scuttled across the bed as Hiro began to chase her, his eyes blazing and voice high in full fury,"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HAIR OUT!" he screeched as he chased Marguerite out the bedroom door still holding his boots.

Screaming all the way down the stairs, Marguerite was pursued by a Hiro gone mad with fury. The sharp curves of the stone walls in the manor prevented both from gaining significant speed either to escape or to capture the other. Down through the dining room Marguerite fled, screeching in terror all the way.

She was quick on her feet and managed to get out of the crazed boy's clutches and dodged into the living room where she ran around the table. Coming face to face with Hiro at the other side, she almost tripped over herself as she turned around and suddenly caught sight of a worn book laying on a chair by the fireside.

Without pausing a moment she grabbed the book and held it over the open flames, "Get away from me so help me God!"

The hellfire in the boy's eyes disappeared almost immediately and he tripped to a halt, raising his hands and gasping for air, "N-no! Marguerite _don't_! Put it down!"

"Give me the shoes!" Marguerite shouted, lowering the book closer to the flames.

"Put it down!"

"Give me the _shoes_!

Hiro's eyes darted back and forth from her face to _Utopia_ , "Put it down!" he screeched more desperately this time. It seemed like those were the only words he was able to process.

There was silence in the room save the fire's hungry cackle as Baymax and Wasabi appeared at the door, yes wide at the aweful scene followed by Jacqueline and lastly the baroness who walked in as a cat would around a cornered mouse, "Consider carefully Hiro: your Master's book or your Mistresses' shoes. Though neither will save you from sound lashing."

Hiro's eyes were now completely fixed on the book, his mind spinning, voices echoing, faces flashing. One or the other. _Nobility does not come from what you wear but from within._ Master Auguste's firm face. Mistress Danielle's soft smile. Tadashi's warm eyes. They all swam before him. _Nobility does not come from what you wear... but from within._

Slowly, with a shaking arm and tearing eyes, Hiro raised the boots to Marguerite. They glinted in the firelight, their golden ornaments shining with an inner glow and the black snake skin echoing depths of wealth.

The baroness grabbed them without any delay and with a grunt Marguerite threw the book into the flames.

"NO!" Hiro screamed and dove at the fire but the baroness caught him around the waist and held him like he weighed little more than a rat as he struggled in her grasp, "No! Nono nohoho no!"

The flames licked up the worn, loved pages of the book like one would gravy on a plate. Hiro dissolved into sobs, tears coursing down his cheeks as he struggled weakly against the baroness's arm, his final "no..." was weak and defeated.

He stood on his own and weakly flung his arm out in despair, his sobs wracking his entire body as he turned away from the fire, unable to bare the horrid scene.

 _Utopia_ was turned to ash in less than three minutes.


	17. Part 16

_I appologixe now readers, for the horrible end I left you with last chapter! *hugs and cookies all around* Alas, this chapter is not much better. *throws more cookies and hugs and hugs and cookies* I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you SO much for the support and I am so glad you are all feeling with the story- it's every writer's job to make the reader feel along with the characters so if you feel anything at all, I am happy I have done my job!_

 **Part 16**

Hiro never screamed, and if he whimpered, Jacqueline never heard it over the snap and sickening slaps of the strip of leather that was cracked over Hiro's bare back. Five lashes. The standard for a disobedient servant.

Jacqueline's stomach did not quiet as the leather strap was lowered. Seeing Hiro's back slowly oozing hairlines of red and watching as his body slump forward in realization that it was over finally broke something in her. In two strides she was by his shaking side and helped the poor boy to his feet. His eyes that struggled to focus on her face were red and raw and his lip was bleeding. Jacqueline could only guess he had bitten it to keep from crying out.

 _No more_. Jacqueline's heart that had always had a soft spot for the boy finally broke and she muttered comforting words to him as tears dripped down her own cheeks. She helped him up and bent down to his level as she half carried him half helped him up all the stairs to the room in the attic. She couldn't bear to look at her mother or sister. _No more._

Laying him down on his stomach, she ran to get some water from Max, who already had it full and waiting for her. He instructed her how to take the strips of cloth and place them along the lash marks to help them heal properly. When Jacqueline thanked him, she was surprised that he thanked her back with tears in his eyes.

Jacqueline was now sitting next to Hiro's bed, her blond hair done up in a bun. Hiro was on his stomach, facing away from her with his fists curled up under his chin gripping his thin sheets. Jacqueline sighed as a wave of guilt swept over her soul. Surely she could have done something to prevent this.

Taking out a strip of cloth, she placed it along a large lash mark that was bleeding slowly. Hiro's body tensed as the cold cloth came in contact with his burning skin and Jacqueline drew her hands back quickly. Shaking her head, Jacqueline talked quietly,

"You really brought this upon yourself you know." She pressed the cloth strip to his back to absorb the blood and soak in. Hiro's head moved and he made a little whimper.

"First with breakfast... and then that horrid display downstairs." Jacqueline shivered in remembrance. The boy had never acted out like this before. He had always been a little imp and had never kept his mouth shut when he should have of course, but he had never acted out so insolently or violently before. Jacqueline supposed that it was why she never stepped up for him. It wasn't right, but it was true. She never bothered herself with the boy much more than she needed to because he seemed to know his place even if he didn't seem to like it very much. But now? Now Jacqueline could see how much hurt and how much hate and how much abuse the child had kept in for the almost ten years she had known him. And it made her feel sick.

"I don't know what's come over me." Hiro whispered into his bed as Jacqueline put another strip of cloth on his back.

Jacqueline didn't have an answer for him so she just reached for another cloth. Pausing as she picked it up she stifled a giggle, "Of course, I shall never forget the way Marguerite's feet went up over her head like that."

Hiro actually giggled at that but it was soon cut off with a gasp as Jacqueline laid the strip of cloth down on his back. Jacqueline gritted her teeth and shook her head slightly as she reached for the bowl again, "She should not have said that about Lady Danielle."

There was a pause and then Hiro whispered quietly, "Thank you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was sunny and warm outside as Queen Cassandra had tea with the Baroness de Ghent and her courteous daughter Marguerite in the royal gardens and at the moment, Cassandra was astounded at the young lady's harrowing story,

"You really must let my doctor look at that." Cassandra was saying as Marguerite concluded her tale, "To think you saved that baby from a runaway horse."

"Oh twas maternal instinct Majesty." Marguerite touched her face lightly where her magnificent black eye was blooming purple and blue.

Cassandra sighed and apologized again, "And I am so sorry my son couldn't join us today. He seems to have disappeared again." She was embarrassed telling this out loud, but the Baroness leaned forward empathetically- she was always eager to hear Cassandra speak of her son.

"Again?" The Baroness asked softly.

Cassandra leaned forward, happy to vent her feelings to someone, "He was gone all day yesterday and did not return until dawn."

A shade of an unrecognizable emotion came over the Baroness' face for a moment but it vanished before Cassandra could determine what it was and the Baroness smiled, "Well! It must be marvelous to have that kind of stamina."

Cassandra suddenly remembered- speaking of youth, "Perhaps you could help solve a mystery for me," She raised her hand to her chin, "Have you heard of the young Count Daniel de Barbarac? Apparently the boy is staying with a cousin, but no one seems to know who!"

Marguerite looked like she recognized the name as well, but nothing passed that. The Baroness on the other hand, appeared to know exactly who the Queen was referring to, her lips tightened and she leaned forward with her head tilted quickly to the side like a bird, "Danielle de Barbarac?"

Cassandra sighed and smiled, relief filling her voice, "You know his mother? Oh! How wonderful! I was beginning to think he was a little ghost!" and she laughed at herself and the Baroness and Marguerite joined in.

"No, I'm afraid he's been around for years and um, staying with us as a matter of fact." The Baroness looked pointedly at Marguerite, "Isn't that right darling?"

Marguerite straightened and nodded enthusiastically though still looked rather confused, "Yes! O-of course- our um, cousin."

Cassandra smiled and nodded, so relieved to have finally gotten somewhere with this mysterious little lord.

The Baroness leaned towards Marguerite, nodding her head, "Whom you so affectionately call 'Cindersoot'?"

A sudden flash of recognition crossed Marguerite's face as she stared at her mother. Suddenly the lady got up, walked three steps away and began to scream and stomp and swish her skirts around her in the most violent manner Cassandra had ever seen in a grown woman.

Composing herself and walking back to the garden table, Marguerite sat back down with all the grace of a flower.

Cassandra was holding a hand to her chest, almost afraid to say anything to the lady. She found the courage and asked in a whispered voice, "Good heavens child. Are you alright?"

Marguerite looked at her through her long eyelashes, "There was a bee."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The castle ruins were comforting to Tadashi. Almost like a grandfather, an older presence awaiting a younger one to care for and to tell stories to. In the middle of a forest surrounded by skinny young trees that filtered the sunlight through layers of green, the castle was Tadashi's refuge. His own castle that he wouldn't inherit from anyone. Somewhere he could rule with no rules and Tadashi was almost bursting with excitement to show it to Daniel. Now that he was sure he had a true friend, he wanted nothing more than to spend every waking hour with the boy, doing nothing but... well, whatever friends do! And Tadashi saw one of those things as showing Daniel his secret hideaway. Besides, there was something he was so excited to tell Daniel that made him simply giddy with anticipation.

Perched on a window ledge in what used to be the great hall, Tadashi read eagerly away at the book in his hands. Hearing steps from the other side of the hall, Tadashi looked up excitedly to see Daniel enter slowly, walking a little stiffly but it was uneven ground so Tadashi could understand the boy's hesitancy. He let the little lord look around him in awe for a moment before jumping off his perch and running up to the boy, "Daniel!" He called happily.

Daniel turned and Tadashi paused as he came closer. The boy's face was pale and his eyes so sad Tadashi blinked in surprise, "Are you well?" he asked in concern.

Daniel just shook his head and said in a weak, almost trembling voice, "I fear I am not myself today."

Tadashi let a smile burst across his face, "Me too! I-I feel as though my skin is the only thing keeping me from going everywhere at once."

Daniel took a breath and held it in, "There is something I must tell you."

"And there is something I must tell _you_." Tadashi stepped closer, then remembered the book in his hands, "Oh, and look: _Utopia_! I thought I had better read it again, because I apparently missed something the first time." He chuckled to himself and looked at Daniel to see if he would smile but instead, the boy stared at the book with a blank face, devoid of emotion, and yet, when Tadashi looked in his eyes which were half closed, he almost saw too much emotion. So many packed into those eyes, Tadashi suddenly had the cold feeling that Daniel was twice the age someone so young should be. Tadashi tilted his head and was about to ask if Daniel was sure he was feeling alright when the little lord snapped out of his trance,

"Your Highness." He began.

"Tadashi." Prince Tadashi insisted.

Daniel paused but only let out a breath, shaking his head, "I cannot stay long but I had to see you... There is so much to say." The little lord just ended looking lost.

Tadashi smiled gently and turned, beckoning to Daniel to follow, "Come. I want to show you something."

There was an evil flame of pain that spread from Hiro's back down to his hips and around his arms to his chest. Even his courtier clothing did nothing, in fact it was probably worse- at least his patched up country clothing was soft and worn. Every movement was objected to by his body but Hiro pushed the complaints aside with frustrated footsteps as he followed the Prince through an archway and into a roofless room. From the ground a miniature forest of twig thin trees were growing in abundance so high and so fully that the blue sky was all but disappeared under a ceiling of leaves around the pale brown and grey of the stone ruined walls.

"I used to play here as a boy with my father." Tadashi explained as he wandered around the vast room while Hiro stood at the door, marveling in the simple beauty of nature and man carved stone, "I've measured my life by these trees. Starting here," he pointed to a nick at the base of a tall, slim tree that now reached over the walls of the castle, "going all the way up there." He spread his hands to the treetops and Hiro just squeezed his eyes and looked to his feet. He realized how sacred this place was to Tadashi that was being shown to him.

"And still they grow. So much life to live."

Hiro walked around the wonderful room, eyes stinging with tears he knew he could not let fall. Across the room, Tadashi's voice became soft,

"And now I know, I realize, I do not have to keep living life alone, shutting everyone out."

Hiro walked around a tree towards Tadashi, keeping his eyes to the ground, his heart beginning to crack. It was so obvious that Tadashi had been doing a lot of thinking- deep thinking- and felt safe and comfortable enough to share it with Hiro. No. Not Hiro. _Daniel_. And the crack deepened a fraction more. Tadashi didn't deserve a friend like Hiro. Not someone who lied to his face every time they met. Not someone who was about to break Tadashi's heart just as he found it again.

Hiro sighed to the leaves above, voice betraying his inner turmoil as it trembled, "You're not making this easy."

Tadashi came close again, looking up to the tree tops, "Last night, I had a revelation." but Hiro avoided him and ran a hand through his floppy hair but gasped at the pain as his body shouted at him and lowered his arm slowly as Tadashi walked away, lost in his new thoughts, "I used to think that if I cared about anything, I had to care about everything."

Tadashi spread his hands around him, his voice excited and passionate. Hiro almost smiled as Tadashi continued walking. It suited him, passion and happiness. It really suited him. And the crack deepened, echoing throughout Hiro's entire being. He was going to end it. And it was his fault it had come to this in the first place. But Tadashi was still not finished,

"And if that happened, I would go stark raving mad _but_ " the Prince held up a finger, "I have found my passion. It's a project actually inspired by you Daniel." Hiro almost winced that time when the Prince said the name. He said it with such admiration and, dare Hiro think it? Love? The love of a friend- maybe even of a brother? Tadashi probably had not been this happy, this excited since before his little brother died. Hiro turned to walk around some more, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill over, his chest tightening with sobs he was desperately keeping at bay. He was such a monster.

"Daniel." Tadashi hopped into his view forcing Hiro to stop, "When I am with you I feel I am able to actually be myself— I-I feel the most immense freedom."

 _Freedom!?_ "That wasn't me sire." Hiro said to the ground, his chest heaving.

"Daniel, you are unlike any courtier I have ever met and tonight at the masked ball, I shall announce it to the kingdom. If you will, I would be truly honoured for you to be my first assistant in creating a new school."

Hiro finally looked into Tadashi's eyes and immediately wished he didn't. They were so eager, so innocent, unable to see any other option than his saying 'yes' that the crack in Hiro's heart suddenly ripped deeper into his very spirit.

Hiro rubbed his eyes that were filled with water, "Why do you always have to be so dramatic?" he asked, stumbling over a chuckle disguising a sob that escaped his chest.

Tadashi laughed, putting his hand on Hiro's shoulder, "Now," he smiled gently and eagerly, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Hiro's sobs were slowly escaping one by one and he struggled to keep a smile on his face. He walked around Tadashi so he was nearing the exit to the green lit room, "Simply that last night was the happiest night of my life." and he meant that. Out of all the lies he said to Tadashi, out of all the grief he was putting the Prince through, he wanted him to know that _that_ was the truest thing he had ever said to him.

Tadashi's face was a little confused. Hiro knew he wasn't doing a very good job at keeping his voice steady anymore. Tadashi was smart enough to see that something was off. The Prince's lips twitched into a soft smile and he stepped forward. In one swift motion, he pulled his arms around Hiro's little frame and enveloped the boy in the most warm and gentle hug Hiro had ever experienced.

Hiro paused for a second, his tears beginning to drip over at the simple gesture of love. He couldn't remember the last time he was hugged. He blinked tears that dripped onto Tadashi's fine suit and moved to hug back but as Hiro pulled his arms up and around Tadashi, his back screamed out in pain, sending fire down his limbs and he cried out and jumped back. Tadashi immediately let go and stepped away, concern and worry etched on his features.

Hiro couldn't take it anymore, "I must go." He cried and turned and ran out of the castle, Tadashi's surprised cries of "Daniel? Daniel!" echoing in Hiro's wake as the boy ran and did not stop until he reached the manor.

He ran up the walkway and around the corner behind the wood shed. His back throbbing and heart breaking inside his ribs he angrily unbuttoned and threw off his nice jacket, tears finally tumbling relentlessly down his cheeks as he fell to his knees, crying to the sky and the clouds for the only true friend he had ever had and the lie he was too much of a coward to let go of.

 _ ***throws out more hugs and cookies and hugs***_


	18. Part 17

_Hehehe! My dear readers, as promised, I now have the giddy pleasure to say that_ THIS _chapter has the scene that woke me up from sleep in smiley angst that inspired this entire crossover and it will be appropriately indicated when it comes up. Also, I am sorry this chapter is short, but I thought that it deserved to stand on its own because of how special it is :D Please enjoy!_

 **Part 17**

Hiro stomped through the entrance of the manor dressed in his soft work clothes once again (his back thanking him for this change by not stinging too much) with the fine jacket in his arms. He let the heavy door slam shut behind him and walked up the stairs fuming. He was furious at himself. He had quickly stopped himself from crying behind the shed, realizing that no matter what the outcome may be, even if Tadashi threw him in the palace dungeons for his pretending, the Prince needed to hear the truth. Tadashi deserved it and he deserved to hear it from Hiro before anyone else- _that much_ Hiro had to do. The rest didn't matter. So now Hiro was left angry at himself for being so caught up in desperately trying to stay in Tadashi's favour. Look where caution got him! Hiro paused on the stairs. Indeed, _look where it got him_. He could go back and become a first assistant to the Prince. A better life than he could ever have possibly dreamed of; but what life would it be if it was false? A facade. A sham. No. Tadashi deserved better than that. Tadashi may not deserve Hiro, but he certainly didn't deserve Daniel so if neither was what the outcome may be than Hiro would have to live with that.

Steeling himself on his final decision, Hiro continued up the stairs and was about to go into the attic when he almost walked into the Baroness who was barrelling towards him with a dangerous fire in her eyes.

"Of all the acidulous jokes turning yourself into a courtier." Hiro's entire being turned hot in shock and then deflated leaving him cold and empty. She knew. "Why it's almost as absurd as a Prince who spends his days with a servant who sleeps with the pigs." Hiro's anger flared and he lifted his chin. She had no right to insult the Prince like that.

"What bothers you more My Lady, that I am common or that I might as well be competition?" Hiro asked in a quiet and solid voice.

"Where is the jacket Hiro!" The Baroness exploded, ripping the fine jacket out of his hands.

Hiro almost rolled his eyes. He had neither the patience nor emotion nor the strength to fight this anymore, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The jacket. The boots." Marguerite barely allowed him to finish before annunciating every syllable like he didn't hear properly before hand, "They were in my room this morning and now they're gone. You hid them I _know_ it!" she ended fiercely, any trained and practiced décor disintegrated. Wasabi and Max came down the stairs at the commotion but both halted halfway down, unable to do anything but watch the spectacle.

"Where did you put the jacket Hiro?" The Baroness demanded again.

Some deep reserve of strength in the recesses of Hiro's spirit rose like a volcano. The Baroness could hit him, she could lash him, she could ignore him but he would not allow her to blame _him_ for _her_ crimes, "Where are the _candlesticks_? Or the _tapestries_? _Or the silver_! Perhaps the jacket is with them!"

The Baroness' eyebrows rose a touch at Hiro's outburst and then lowered as she spat out, "You will produce that jacket-"

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than to see _my master's jacket_ on THAT SPOILED SELFISH COW!"* Hiro interrupted in a trembling voice that soon fell away as he shouted hoarsely, pointing each word at Marguerite with all his strength. He ended shocked at what he had done, but not sorry. Not in the least. He just swallowed and avoided the Baroness' eyes that bore into his head.

"Well," she said in her calm, breathy voice, "perhaps we can arrange that."

Before Hiro could react, he was grabbed by the arm and dragged viciously down the stairs and shoved into the cellar. He stumbled and almost fell, his back protesting harshly at the treatment but he caught himself against a basket in time to turn and see the Baroness' face through the iron bars at the top of the door. She locked it with a sickening click.

Turning and walking briskly back up the stairs the Baroness quickly addressed Wasabi and Max who had gathered at the top of the staircase, "Touch that door and you'll wish you never set foot in this house." Passing her daughters, she became all business, "Marguerite, Jacqueline, gather anything that can fetch a price, we're going to town first thing in the morning."

"Mother," Jacqueline turned, "it's only a ball."

The Baroness barely paused, "Yes and you're only going for the food."

 ***And there it is! That one line was suddenly in my head with Hiro shouting it t** **rembling and** **broken but so furious and done with everything that had happened to him that, though he might be shocked at himself, he did not regret it in the least- I hope I have portrayed that special moment accurately to you dear reader!**


	19. Part 18

_Eeehehehe! I'm starting to get giddy dear readers! The climax is so close! I'm off school now for the holidays and though I cannot promise any faster updates cause family and presence still need to happen, I can say a very Merry Christmas to all if I am unable to update before then :D Please enjoy!_

 **Part 18**

" _Engaged_? To a Belgian?" Prince Tadashi could barely force his tongue to spit out the words.

"I'm afraid so." Queen Cassandra said softly as she watched her son struggle to realize the truth in the gardens of the palace.

"But it's impossible, there _has_ to be some mistake!" Tadashi cried, almost begging for his mother to tell him she was playing a joke but his mother's face told him it was all too real.

"He was traveling by boat this afternoon." Queen Cassandra sighed, "Lord Daniel was sent to live with the Baroness de Ghent as a 'one last holiday', if you will. She seemed especially urged to tell me he was made to understand that it was never to last. Baroness Rodmilla was quite reluctant to talk about it."

Tadashi started pacing, "Well it's no wonder with news such as this!" he was fuming inside. Daniel knew. He knew all along, "You know if he knew he was betrothed then he _damn_ well should have had the decency to say _something_."

Cassandra tisked at her son's language, "And would you have listened?"

" _Of course not!_ I would have-" Tadashi stopped as Daniel's behaviour in the ruins finally made sense. He rolled his eyes and threw his arms up, "How could I have been so blind?" He started strutting sarcastically towards the Queen, "There I was pouring my royal heart out and he was simply trying to bid me farewell."

Cassandra closed the distance and cupped his cheek with her hand, "Tadashi sweetie, I know it has been a harsh life for you and that finding this little Lord was a salvation you could have barely hoped for, but you have changed _so_ much since meeting him. I hope you remember this time fondly and not bitterly."

Tadashi's eyes had failed to meet hers and he looked to the side, "But how can I when all I feel now is bitterness?"

Cassandra smiled softly but before she could say anything, Tadashi tore himself away from her grasp and left her there in the garden.

In the market square, the Baroness and her daughters were purchasing their fine costumes for the Masquerade that evening. Wasabi had accompanied them. As soon as they left him to take care of the carriage and had disappeared into the crowd, he ran through the market place dodging venders and performers. For once in his life, fate was kind that day and he saw Fred Lee, just the man he was looking for, standing at the door of the painter's shop where he was an apprentice.

Wasabi charged towards him and dragged the lanky young man into an alleyway, his mouth already explaining what had happened to Hiro. Fred's eyes grew surprised, happy then angry and sad as Wasabi finished the incredible tale, "So you must go to the prince! Tell him what's happened!" Wasabi whispered urgently, nervously checking to see if the Baroness and her daughters were coming back yet.

Fred's eyebrows suddenly shot up, "Me! B-but I am nobody, the prince would never see _me_."

"You are his _friend_ , Hiro needs your help!" Wasabi urged, waving a hand at Fred, "The prince expects to see him!"

"I-I don't know I can! Besides, my master has me working tonight." Fred stuttered. His family had some standing, so getting into the palace should not be the issue—it was the idea of speaking to someone like royalty. Being around important people had always made Fred extremely nervous.

Wasabi had begun to pace, "Then go to de Vinci," he spun around, "surely a painter can see another painter!"

Fred became indignant, " _I am an apprentice_ and he is the greatest painter in the world!" Wasabi looked around again to see the baroness and her daughters emerge from the shops. Time was up but Fred was still ranting, "I can no sooner speak to the King!"

Wasabi was out of time and patience. He grabbed the man's collar, lifting him up the wall clean off the ground, "For once in your life man, _be bold!_ " and he dropped Fred and ran back to the carriage.

That evening the sky was alight with fireworks of every colour much to the crowd's delight. Decorative flags and banners lined the path to the palace and people of every size and shape were walking up the way. Dressed in costumes from rabbits to swans to dragons, the people of land were delightedly talking and laughing. Snaking through these jolly citizens, a lanky figure scuttled up the way in his market clothes.

Fred paused behind a low stone wall to see a guard pausing people before he let them in. Fred was going nowhere, even if he had the Lee name. He was not in costume nor did he have an invitation. He blew through his lips in frustration. It had only taken a few minutes of him convincing himself earlier that day to help Hiro. The boy had been through so much and he deserved to see the prince again. Fred had steeled himself for his mission and had set out as soon as he could slip away that night from the painting shop.

To Fred's right, the wall he was hiding behind dropped off into a lower side path into which a short, stubby little guard was scurrying down. Fred leaned over to get a better look. A uniform! Perfect! A plan forming in his mind, Fred watched as the little man who had a pug-like face and extremely curly strawberry blond hair looked about him and began to undo his trousers to relieve himself. Fred grinned toothily at his fortune and looked about him for ammunition. Finding a clay pot full of dung to his left, he grabbed it and held it over the edge. He whistled to get the little man's attention and let it drop. He ducked back when the _clack_ of the clay pot was heard. No one else had noticed however and Fred snickered to himself as he ran around to retrieve his new uniform. _Undercover_. How utterly amazing was that!

Back at the manor, Marguerite was trouncing down the stairs to the awaiting carriage like the peacock she was. Literally. Dressed in dark blue with the cool coloured feathers about her head like a halo, Marguerite certainly looked glamorous dressed as the frilly bird for the Masquerade. Jacqueline followed behind, much more ploddingly with an enormous mesh horse head hat on.

" _I_ wanted to be the peacock." She pouted, more ashamed of her costume than wanting Marguerite's.

"Honestly my honey lemon," The baroness followed behind, dressed as a bull with two horns in a golden headdress bouncing on her head, "the horse is one of God's noblest creatures."

"Oh then why don't I just pull the carriage while I'm at it?" Jacqueline said tartly.

"If you think you can get us there any faster." The Baroness cooed.

By now, the ball was in full swing. There was a bright carpet set out in the courtyard for dancing and tables bending under the weight of the scrumptious food offered. There were theater ships set up along the edges of the area in silver and blue paint rocking on pulley systems as if they were riding the waves that were made out of flowing and shimmering blue silks that billowed around the vessels. It was impressive to the most posh among the crowd. The King had obviously spared no expense.

Edging around the borders behind the magnificent ships Fred walked slowly by the groups of nobles, dressed in a royal guard's outfit realizing a slight problem in that he had no idea what de Vinci looked like except that he was an older gentleman. He asked a nobleman passing where he might find the infamous painter. The nobleman looked annoyed and motioned to an older man in a grey beard not far away. Fred grinned widely upon seeing his idol. He walked forward so fast he shouldered an old man in a white cap. Apologizing under his breath, he began to walk slowly and dramatically up to the grey bearded man who looked at him sideways, unsure.

Fred straightened, held out his arm and swallowed; opening his mouth in great excitement, "Senior de Vinci!" he squeaked and promptly fainted.

The old man in the white cap Fred had bumped into turned upon hearing his name, "Yes?" to see a young guard faint to the ground.

At the manor, Wasabi and Baymax had tried everything to unlock the large iron lock at the cellar door. Hand slipping and knife breaking into the keyhole, Wasabi stomped in frustration, "Doh! I'm sorry Hiro, it's no use!"

It was dark and cold in the cellar and Hiro had long ago given up hope of a break out. The lock was meant to last and would not break under the prodding of kitchen utensils. Shivering and aching, Hiro squeezed tighter into a ball, fighting hot tears that threatened his dry cheeks.

"Allow me." a familiar voice stated outside the door. Hiro perked his head up and slowly uncurled himself—it couldn't be.

De Vinci strolled down the stairs and with a few precise movements he slipped the door bolts out and forced the door to open up from the other side.

Wasabi and Max looked at the man like he was a wizard, "Brilliant!" Wasabi breathed.

"That was good thinking sir." Max smiled widely.

"Yes," de Vinci raised his eyebrows, "I shall go down in history as the man who opened a door!"

Fred burst past the crowd at the front door with a lantern and ran to Hiro who was now standing, staring in disbelief at the assembly gathered to rescue him, "Fred! Senior de Vinci! H-how?"

"Wasabi said the prince was expecting you." Fred smiled widely, exceedingly happy with himself and his successful mission.

Hiro's smile suddenly faded, "He is expecting someone who does not exist." He turned to de Vinci and bowed his head, "Senior, my name is Hiro and I am but a servant."

De Vinci didn't seem surprised in the least and walked around him, "Yes, and I am the bastard son of a peasant! What is that to do with anything?"

Hiro shook his head and closed his eyes, "I have _deceived_ him."

"The prince will understand." De Vinci said in a suddenly soft and caring tone.

Wasabi suddenly grabbed Hiro's hand, "Come child, the night is young! We must get you ready for the ball."

"I do not wish to go." Hiro pulled against the big man's grip.

Everyone looked at him like he was their only hope and Hiro suddenly felt very small. He floundered with his words, "H-how can I face him?"

De Vinci looked pointedly in Hiro's eyes, "Because he deserves to hear the truth from someone he loves."

Hiro felt a warmth begin to glow inside of him. Seniro de Vinci was right. It was time to finally do the right thing regardless of the consequences. His brains suddenly kicked into gear and his eyes darted around, "How shall I get there in time to speak to the prince?" Hiro exclaimed desperately, "I-I would have to _fly_!"

De Vinci stepped closer, his eyes alight, "Then I shall make you wings."

 ***grinning like the Cheshire cat* And with that, I bid you all a Happy Holidays!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **seems-pretty-legit: *pulls you out of hell* Don't go yet! There's still so much more that needs to happen! Have a cookie until then (::)**

 **Athena MonaLisa: *Hugs* thank you for the review! :D**

 **sweet jolly: *waves ferociously* Hi there! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter and THANK YOU for the follow! :D**


	20. Part 19

_Short chapter, I know, but never fear! The next one should be posted REALLY soon :D Please enjoy some fluff._

 **Part 19**

"You wanted to see me?" King Robert walked over to Tadashi in the palace hallways.

Tadashi was dressed in gold and cream with jewels across his shoulders and a mask of a dragon in his hand. He turned upon hearing his father's voice, "Yes father I did." his face attempting a smile in greeting but unable to overcome the sadness in his eyes.

The king bedecked in yellow and red jewels carrying a blue mask sighed as he approached his lost son.

"Listen, Tadashi," He fiddled with the mask in his hand, "perhaps it was unfair of me to put so much pressure on you like I did about the marriage contract." Tadashi looked at his father with a blank expression, not quite sure where this affection was leading, "I just thought it was time to make some changes in your life. You seemed to be a bit floundering. And um, I-I just wanted to say that this new school... is a brilliant idea. We don't have to announce anything at the ball."

After a long pause of Tadashi staring at his father with a new expression, he finally said in an even tone, "I've made my decision."

King Robert just looked long and hard at his son and then nodded, "Oh."

The door of the manor burst open and with a flash of gold and a wink of jewels, skinny legs ran into an awaiting carriage. Wasabi and Max helped with smiles so wide they reached into their eyes as they closed the carriage door and the horses galloped away.

Fred and de Vinci were also watching with Wasabi and Max as the carriage made its way up the manor road.

"He looks like a masterpiece." Fred sighed.

"He looks like Master Auguste." Max said clasping his hands together.

De Vinci patted Fred on the back, "Now then, let me see these paintings of yours."

Fred stuttered in shock, "N-now?"

"When you're as old as I am, 'now' is all you've got."

"Wait!" Wasabi waved his hands at them, "It's tradition." He nodded to the carriage approaching the gate.

Just as it was passing through, Hiro leaned out of the carriage and waved with all his might. The four smiling people also waved back as the carriage turned and headed towards the palace.

The ball's music reached into the heavens as costumes flashed and jingled in dance. The Baroness and Marguerite were making their way towards the front to be as close to the prince as possible when the monarchy was presented.

Jacqueline walked alone along the long lines of food tables, already munching on the amazing delicacies served. She looked up through her horse mask to see another horse mask across the table. She lifted hers a twitch to see better and the person at the other end did the same. It revealed a familiar face of the Captain that was always with Prince Tadashi. The Captain smiled in recognition of Jacqueline and quickly made her way around the tables towards her. Jacqueline was a little surprised by this- she had no previous contact with the Captain she was sure but as soon as the short woman got close enough, she grabbed Jacqueline's hand and dragged her along the outside of the ball only whispering, "Come with me!" beforehand.

Jacqueline was still trying to make sense of this sudden change of happenstance when she was promptly led through a door into a corner and told to "Wait here."

Jacqueline had no idea why she was listening to the woman or what to expect but when she heard voices shortly returning to her spot her heart gave a lurch as she recognized the voice of the Prince.

"Gogo, I really don't understand what you are up to, you're never this excited! And besides, I have to be presented in a moment-"

"Just shut up and come over here nitwit."

Jacqueline's hand was grasped again and she was yanked out of her corner so hard she stumbled forward straight into the Prince.

He caught her with strong hands and gently helped her stand right again. Sending a glare that was both annoyed and full of surprised gratitude in Captain Gogo's direction, Tadashi cleared his throat, attempting to act composed though he was as shocked as she seemed to be, "Lady Jacqueline, it's wonderful to see you!" And he meant it.

Jacqueline curtsied low only managing to murmer a "Your Highness." before her horse mask almost slipped off and she awkwardly struggled to adjust it and rise from her curtsy, "Oh! Oh Highness, I d-do apologize. I um, this mask is entirely too big, I-I mean..." She looked up to see Tadashi smiling at her and she bowed her head, mask moving into her eyes again, fully ashamed, "I'm sorry your highness." She said and moved to walk away but Tadashi caught her arm, stopping her.

"No please, I should apologize for my indecency. Here, allow me." Tadashi moved his arms around her head and untied the mask, letting it slowly fall and reveal Jacqueline's full face. He almost was lost for breath as her big green eyes started into his. Recovering quickly, he dropped the cumbersome mask, "Please, take mine." He said and handed her his mask that was on a stick to hold to the face. It had a dragon's snout and was completely gold with dark jewels across the front and between the eye slits.

Jacqueline couldn't remember the last time someone had given her something and she took the mask with gentle hands, fingers barely brushing the gleaming gems, "I cannot take this your highness," she began but Tadashi was already shaking his head. She made to hand it back, "You will no longer have a mask at a masquerade!" she insisted.

"I have no need of one. I do not intend to stay long." Tadashi said softly, pushing the mask back to Jacqueline.

She looked to his face, confused as to why he wouldn't want to spend more time at such a beautiful party but the sudden sadness in his eyes stopped her words in her mouth. Suddenly, it all came back. Hiro! He was sad about Hiro! So sad, so incredibly sad! She blinked and was about to tell him what had happened when Tadashi's name rang down through the hallways, startling them both.

"Tadashi? Tadashi!"

The Prince turned, "Coming mother!" and he turned to face Jacqueline again but she was already opening the side door she must have come through. Turning, she looked back at Tadashi and with a beautifully wide and genuine smile she whispered "Thank you." and ran through the door just as the Queen came around the corner,

"Tadashi, there you are dear. Come, we are about to be announced."

Tadashi stared at the door and allowed himself to be lead back, Jacqueline's smile playing behind his eyes again and again.

 **A/N: Oh Gogo, you scheming little snipe. Hope you enjoyed the short but fluffy fluff!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **seems-pretty-legit: *claps and dances around* Yays! So happy that this causes you to rewatch the movie :D that just warms my heart!**

 **Athena- Mona Lisa: Hehe, I guess it was a bit of a cliff hanger XD Don't worry, I won't keep you hangin' with the next chapter- hopefully it will be up REALLY soon!**

 **Sweet Jolly: Yay! Thank you so much! :D Hope you liked this one too!**


	21. Part 20

**Part 20**

The trumpets proudly cut through the laughter and the music as everyone turned eagerly to watch the royals enter their pavilion. Clouds now blocked the stars and moon, but no one seemed to mind. The Baroness and Marguerite were close to the front and fumbled to clasp each other's hand in excitement. This would be the night they would catch themselves a prince.

"Friends, honoured guests," The king began, addressing the crowd, "It gives us great pleasure on this festive occasion," the king paused and no one but Tadashi and Queen Cassandra could see that it indeed gave him no pleasure, "not only to honour Senior de Vinci but to also tell you of a long awaited decision. And so, without further ado, it gives me great privilege to announce the engagement of our son, Prince Tadashi, to-"

Tadashi's sudden hand on King Robert's shoulder stopped him midsentence as the Prince stared in shock at the back of the room. Everyone's head turned to get a glimpse of what the Prince was seeing. The Baroness and Marguerite also turned stiffly, as if out of a trance, away from the prince. What they saw made Marguerite gasp and the Baroness stiffen in shocked anger.

Hiro was standing at the back dressed in a glorious ensemble. His inherited, bejeweled jacket had been pulled out from the ashes of the kitchen fire and unbound from its leather casing. His shoes too, had been hidden from the Baroness in the ash and were polished until they shone with an inner flame. The black snake skin looked like scales of a bygone dragon and the jacket his armoured coat, glistening like black snow in the candlelight. Wings, sheer black gossamer wings, stretched out impossibly behind him shimmering iridescently. His long black hair was left to its own befitting the dragon costume and adding an untamed wildness to it. His face had no mask but was painted on by Fred's skilled hand to show red and gold flames coming out of his eyes and curling onto his forehead.

The entire audience seemed to be holding their breath as Tadashi's face burst into a joyous smile and he ran down the pavilion and through the crowd towards his best friend Daniel.

Hiro barely registered everyone looking at him. He only saw Tadashi running, almost bounding towards him. "Breathe." He whispered to himself, "Just breathe."

Tadashi reached Hiro and stopped at the bottom of the short staircase Hiro was on top of, breathlessly looking at the boy barely believing what he was seeing.

"Well well well." The Baroness said smoothly as Marguerite was trying to find words but only succeeding in doing a rather good impression of a fish, "What have we here."

Tadashi finally found his voice, "Th-the Baroness said you were going to Belgium."

Daniel shook his head, "She was misinformed." He said and Tadashi did not think he would ever be so glad to hear a voice.

Tadashi walked up the steps to Daniel as the boy took Tadashi by the arms, his face urgent, "But there is something I must tell you now before anything else happens."

Tadashi was barely listening, "So you're not going to Belgium?" his eyes were still wide in shock.

Daniel suddenly giggled, "No, I'm not going to Belgium." his tooth gap showing and somehow affirming in Tadashi's mind that Daniel was indeed here to stay.

Tadashi let out a breath, "I was about to make the worst mistake of my life." he said, mostly to himself.

Down at the other end of the room, Queen Cassandra was smiling through tear filled eyes. King Robert leaned closer to his wife, "Who is he?" he whispered.

Queen Cassandra put a fluttering hand on her chest, "My guess would be the Lord Daniel de Barbarac."

The King nodded but then paused, "Erm, who?..."

The Queen just rolled her eyes, too happy to be annoyed, "Never mind darling."

The Prince grabbed Hiro's hand, "Come, there's someone I want you to meet."

Hiro pulled back suddenly, he had almost forgot what he had to do, he had just been so happy to see Prince Tadashi again, "Oh, I must speak with you."

The Prince turned and almost giggled, "Whatever the question, my answer is yes!" and he dragged Hiro forward through the crowd.

"No, wait, wait!" Hiro called, his black wings bouncing and flapping as if they had minds of their own as he ran behind the Prince, "Please, Tadashi!"

They approached the Pavilion where the King and Queen awaited eagerly. They slowed down and Tadashi excitedly pointed to their left in the crowd, "Look look! I invited the gypsies!" he said excitedly like a little boy.

The Baroness grabbed Marguerite's hand and dragged her through the crowd.

"What are you doing?" asked Marguerite, thoroughly shocked.

"Making you a princess." The Baroness hissed.

The Baroness burst through the crowd and grabbed Hiro by a wing. Yanking the boy back, Hiro gasped as his hand was ripped from Tadashi's.

The Baroness tore the wing off and threw it on the ground, "How dare you!" she cried.

"Madam contain yourself!" Tadashi shouted, his eyes full of fury.

"He is an imposter sire." The Baroness straightened.

"No!" Hiro cried, tears filling his eyes as he saw her smug expression.

"His name is Hiro and he has been a servant in my household these past seven years."

"A servant Tadashi? Is this some kind of joke?" King Robert stepped down the pavilion, temper flaring.

Tadashi glanced back at his father then at Daniel, embarrassment flushed his cheeks as he turned to the Baroness, "Madam, you are on dangerous ground." He said voice full of authority but he could not keep an angry and scared tremble out of the end.

"Ask him yourself." The Baroness grabbed Hiro's arm and shoved him towards the Prince, "He's a grasping, devious little pretender and it is my duty your highness to expose him as the covetous little snake that he is."

Hiro gasped for breath as he stared at the Baroness then to Tadashi then back and forth again. He saw the Prince's face turn from anger to disbelief then begin to change to horror. His own heart crumbling as he watched.

"Tell these women who you are." Tadashi turned to Daniel. When the boy did not deny their accusations right away, Tadashi became desperate, "Tell them!"

Hiro's chest was heavy and his stomach turning so tightly it sent pain up his spine. It was not meant to be this way! This was not how telling Tadashi was supposed to go!

Jacqueline burst through the crowds now, Tadashi's mask tight in her hands and tears on her cheeks. Tadashi turned to her, his face lighting up ever so slightly but one glance at her face told him everything. She too had known. Jacqueline burst into sobs as she watched Tadashi's face harden and he turned his head from her. She ran through the crowd and away from the awful scene.

The Baroness's voice suddenly cut through the murmuring silence, "Bow before royalty you insolent fraud!" she pointed her mask at the Prince and Hiro turned slowly, his head shaking back and forth, desperately and hopelessly begging for Tadashi's understanding.

"Daniel?" Tadashi asked in a weak voice, desperately, hopelessly begging for Daniel to deny everything.

That was all Hiro could take and he bowed his head, voice trembling, "Danielle de Barbarac was my Mistress. I am what she says."

Tadashi stood in silence, mouth half way open. He looked at the Baroness who tried her best to look sympathetic and then back to Daniel- no. The _servant_.

"The apple." Tadashi whispered, finally putting everything together, "That was you?"

Hiro stepped closer, his hands curled to his chest, "I can explain." He begged.

"Well someone had better!" King Robert's voice roared through the night, startling Hiro.

Tadashi's anger pushed away the instinct he had to comfort the boy when he jumped at his father's voice, "First you're gone to Belgium. Now you're a servant!" Tadashi stepped back, full realization hitting him so hard he nearly stumbled. He was lying. The boy was lying this whole time to him. He had poured his heart to the boy and all the while he was probably laughing at the petty problems of a prince. "I've heard enough." Tadashi said and walked away.

Hiro started forward and whimpered, "Tadashi please."

Tadashi stopped and turned slowly, when Hiro met his eyes, they were burning with anger and hurt fury, "Do not address me so informal. I am a Prince! And _you,_ " Hiro winced as Prince Tadashi said it with such venom, "are just like them."

Hiro finally let out a sob, his heart finally broken.

The crowd mumbled louder and Queen Cassandra put a hand to her mouth. Her mind barely conceiving what she was witnessing. That sob. That sound. The burst of a cry and the slight hiccup and whimper at the end... It was just like... The Queen felt behind her for her chair. It couldn't- it was not possible- it wasn't... and yet. That wild hair. Those large brown eyes. The Queen began to feel lightheaded. She couldn't take her eyes off of the little boy crying out his heart. Suddenly unable to take anymore the boy turned and fled the ball.

Hiro ran out of the palace and down through the courtyard and into the gravel road. Gasping for breath through his sobs, Hiro looked back one last time at the palace as he ran. Not looking where he was going, he suddenly felt the ground below him vanish and he fell down a short flight of stairs out of the courtyard. Jarring his head on the stone steps, Hiro struggled to his feet, trembling and stumbling, he caught himself on the ground with his hands, scraping them against the gravel. Pushing himself upright, he heard his name being called out, "Hiro? Hiro!" he turned to see de Vinci running up the road towards him. Thunder rumbled overhead and Hiro tripped and stumbled to get away. He only wanted to run. Run as fast as he possibly could away from everything.

In his stumbling, Hiro felt his boot rip and slide off his foot. He didn't even stop to look back as he ran into the darkness to de Vinci's voice calling after him.

Senior de Vinci had been walking back to the palace, after all the ball was being held in his honour when he heard a gasp and a crumply sound of gravel. Walking faster, he saw shortly up ahead Hiro stumble and struggle to get up, sobbing and with only one wing flittering in the still air. "Hiro?" He called in surprise and ran towards him. Hiro turned towards his voice and with one look, ran away, "Hiro!" de Vinci cried after him. He looked down and saw a torn boot lying on the ground. He picked it up and looked towards the palace. He did not have to be a genius to figure out what had happened.

De Vinci found the Prince sitting with his knees pulled up to his chin on the battlements of the palace walls.

"What have you done!" he cried to Tadashi as he walked up to him.

"I have been born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations." Tadashi said in a dead voice.

De Vinci took one step forward and slapped the Prince upside the head. Tadashi turned towards him, shocked. Then he stood up, face to face with the inventor, "You are out of line old man." He said, voice trembling.

De Vinci was not in the least deterred, "No, _you_ are out of line! Have you any idea what that boy went through to get here tonight?"

"He lied to me."

"He came to tell you the truth! And then you feed him to the wolves."

"What do you know?" Tadashi shouted, "You build flying machines and you walk on water and yet you know nothing about life!"

"I know that a life without love is no life at all." De Vinci walked closer to the Prince, begging him to understand.

"And love without trust? What of that? I have made my decision and I will not yield!" Tadashi shouted, his face twisted with emotions he barely understood and turned away.

De Vinci just shook his head and put something on the ramparts, "Then you don't deserve him."

Tadashi looked at the boot de Vinci had left him. The thunder that had rumbled in the distance before now crackled overhead as rain began to fall and clink against the metal heel and gold of the stunning shoe. Tadashi walked over and picked it up, letting the rain fall over him and help him cry his tears.

Not too far away, Hiro finally reached the back door of the manor. Stumbling over rocks and utterly soaked, his hair hung over his eyes as he crumbled into a ball on the threshold of the door, the rain washing off the flames around his eyes, dripping the red and gold paint down his cheeks to land beside his tears and mixing with the falling rain.

 **A/N: Oh my dear dear readers *hugs you all***

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Seems-pretty-legit: Oh honey! Oh darling I give you blankets and hugs and cookies- this chapter probably slapped you in the face and I do apologize!**

 **Athena-Mona Lisa: Indeed. Indeed.**


	22. Part 21

_Sorry this chapter is so short but I needed to get these two scenes established (and- shocker- these are the only scenes besides the beginning that delve sharply from the Ever After movie but they were rather fun to write :D) before delving back into the concluding climax- please, enjoy!_

 **Part 21**

The falling rain had caused the ball to be moved inside but no one appeared to care as the inside was set up just as marvellously as the outside of the palace. Besides, how could anyone care about moving places when there was such juicy chatter echoing up the pillared ceilings. The entire company was abuzz with the spectacle they had witnessed. Those that had seen the exchange were all too eager to tell those that had not heard or seen it through the crowd. No one had known who the boy was or what he was doing there or where he had gotten that _stunning_ costume but everyone seemed to know this. The Prince certainly sent him away in a hurry. Why? Why did the Prince seems so excited to see him one moment and then reject him the next? And the boy was a servant? Preposterous. Where would a servant get such exquisite clothing? But that's what the prince had said. A servant. Are you certain? A servant. _A servant_.

Most seemed to have forgotten that the Baroness de Ghent was involved at all and she and Marguerite now stood along the outskirts of the room muttering to each other angrily.

"Your Grace. It is a pleasure to see you here tonight." A deep voice boomed making Marguerite jump.

The Baroness turned smoothly as if she had been expecting this the entire evening, "Mr Yama. The pleasure is all mine."

The enormous man dressed in purples bowed as low as his girth would allow, "And what an eventful evening it has been."

"Indeed." The Baroness eyed Yama coolly, as if trying to read him to find where this conversation was going.

"Yes, indeed indeed indeed." Yama echoed, almost chuckling, "In fact, the Prince has all but vanished and no one seems to know why but everyone is talking about the boy, the 'dragon boy' some are saying, while others are just repeating 'servant' over and over again as if they do not yet realize the shocking implication of such a name."

"And what are you attempting to imply Mr Yama?" The Baroness cocked her head, her voice smooth as honey over thorns.

"Nothing my lady I assure you!" Yama reared back in laughter, "Only, I had begun to think. Most seem to have forgotten your presence at that shocking conversation, but what would happen if they began to remember?" The Baroness was about to reply but Yama cut her off, "And now, _I_ know the noble service you did, exposing your servant like that for the Prince's own good, but do others? I mean, it is a rather large venue," The man swept a meaty hand around the ball, "Most people probably did not hear the exact words exchanged. Some might even get the idea that you knew all along the servant's exploits and even helped him keep it from the Prince."

Marguerite looked like she was about to explode but the Baroness held a hand up to silence her. When she answered her voice was calm but her sharp eyes were cold as marble, "Mr Yama, do get to your point. You obviously want something so I beg of you to gather what masculinity you have and tell me what you are after instead of wandering about the subject like a coward. I do not take being threatened lightly."

The large man was shocked for a second, but his face suddenly hardened and he spoke in a growl that trembled through the air, "I want the boy."

The Baroness' eyebrows rose ever so slightly and she smiled slowly in a way that made Marguerite blink behind her, "Mr Yama. You may have him."

Yama's surprised face made the Baroness almost chuckle, but not quite, "You did not need to go through that entire charade. I understand your generous support for my manor and I promise you, I do not wish to jeopardise our relationship in any way. Now, you must also see that after tonight, I could not keep such a wretched boy in my household. I was already planning on selling him as soon as I could but you sir, have an obvious interest in him so I will let you have him." Yama's face had also been slowly turning into a smile and Marguerite had been looking back and forth between the two, unsure whose face made her insides quiver more, "But," The Baroness suddenly held up a finger, "Nothing is free."

Yama's smile froze on his face, "I assure you Your Grace, I will pay a more than generous offer for the boy."

"Oh I count on it." The Baroness said, moving closer to the enormous man, "But what I really want are my possessions. I do miss the candlesticks at dinner, and the tapestries in the hall. And the silver cutlery is so very pretty. The manor is just so very barren without these."

Yama's face suddenly began to smile again, "Your Grace, I would be more than happy to return your items to you. After all, a good servant is so very hard to come by these days." With this, Yama bowed again and the Baroness curtsied in farewell. Marguerite barely remembered to do so as well.

"Marguerite, go find Jacqueline. We're leaving." The Baroness said crisply and glided off to await the carriage. Marguerite opened her mouth but shut it quickly and moved to find her sister.

Queen Cassandra had excused herself to her quarters as soon as she could, claiming sudden illness. Which was not far from the truth. Her head was spinning and her hands were shaking as her mind denied over and over what her eyes and ears had so stubbornly refused to otherwise see. Hiro. Her Hiro. _Her Hiro?_ It was the most impossible thing. It was the most impossible most miraculous thing. As soon as she had heard that sob, that heart tearing sob of a broken child, she saw everything. The skinny limbs, the big, beautiful brown eyes that had been full of tears. The long, wild hair that had defeated any comb. Even as the boy had been bent in pleading there was something about the chin, the small nose, the way he carried his shoulders that said he was born for greater things than servanthood.

She thought back even further and remembered him standing there at the back entrance of the ball like a glittering little dragon. The flames around his eyes caught the candlelight perfectly and glinted like the element they were gorgeously imitating. His wings, those impossible wings behind him, fluttering in the breeze as if itching to take him into the air. He was a magnificent sight. And he was her... he was... Oh Hiro!

Cassandra's legs finally gave out and she flopped down unceremoniously on a couch in her room. What had happened to him? Why had he not come home? Who could have possibly done such a thing to her baby. She knew she had no proof. Her mind ached when she realized she would have to convince her husband of this insane realization. There were probably hundreds of black haired skinny boys. Hiro was not too uncommon of a name, especially since Prince Hiro's death. Which... didn't actually happen? Cassandra rubbed her temples, her head hurting from this overabundance of information. She only had her instinct, but a mother's instinct had to count for something right? Anything!

The scene, that sob, played over and over again through her mind. What a horrible thing. What a terrible terrible thing to happen to a child, to be so completely tossed away by a friend, by a... brother? Cassandra shot up to her feet gasping and ran back out her door, _Tadashi!_


	23. Part 22

_I do apologize for this delay dear readers- I've been so busy and stressed- I'm going on exchange soon so there's SO much to work through and when I have a break, I just want to sit back with popcorn and chocolate and watch Supernatural. I do apologize but I hope to at least do another chapter before I leave! So, without further adieu:_

 **Part 22**

The morning dawned so bright and clear it was almost impossible to believe that there had been a raging storm only a few hours ago. Almost.

Hiro viciously dug his shovel into the ground and put all his weight into moving it forward and back, attempting to move the embedded rock so that the garden border could expand. Business as usual. He tugged the shovel out and stabbed it with all his might into the soil that had done nothing to him. His face was a mask of concentration, his hair sweaty and shaggy over his eyes.

"I have it on good authority," the Baroness' voice was shrill and proud making Hiro stop his digging and tighten his hands around the shovel, "that before your rather... embarrassing debut, that the Prince was about to chose Marguerite to be his bride." Hiro looked up through his bangs at the Baroness standing on the wall above the garden picking a shrubbery twig apart with curled fingers.

Hiro threw the strangled shovel down with unneeded severity and grabbed the garden basket full of picked vegetables, making a determined bee-line up the walkway.

"Men are so fickle aren't they?" the Baroness continued while Hiro was dreading that he would have to walk past the Baroness to get to the kitchen, "One minute they're spouting sonnets, and the next you're back to being the hired help. Well, without the hired part anyway." The Baroness watched Hiro coolly as he practically stormed up the walkway, "Although I must say I have never seen you quite so dedicated in your chores."

"What makes you _think_ that I do any of this for you?" Hiro spat as he rounded the curve and came up to the Baroness who moved to block his way.

"Well my my my, aren't we feisty this morning." The Baroness folded her hands in front of her as if she was pleased about something.

Hiro had to stop. The walkway was too thin for two people to walk side by side and there was a stone wall to one side and a shrub on the other. He shifted the cumbersome basket of vegetables to his other hand and he avoided eye contact as he deadpanned, "Let me pass."

The Baroness put her hands on her hips, "You brought this on yourself you know."

Hiro almost rolled his eyes but he didn't like the way the Baroness was looking at him. She was far too happy to be looming over him. She was far too pleased. Far too triumphant. "I have work to do" Hiro pleaded in the same monotone voice that had become his now.

"Let the others handle it." She snapped and Hiro blinked.

Suddenly Hiro shook his head, his temper simmering over as he pushed the shrubbery aside and moved past the Baroness, "Don't you understand!" He shouted, turning back to face her, "You've _won!_ Go, move into your palace!" He spat, "And leave us _be_!" Hiro turned and walked away as the Baroness followed.

"You are not my problem anymore." She said calmly.

Hiro did not have the energy to wonder what she meant by that but slowly stopped and turned, "Is that what I am?" he asked, voice small but trembling with suppressed strength, "You're _problem_?" he began breathing fast as his temper finally began boiling over. He threw the vegetables to the ground, shouting in a hoarse and trembling voice, "I have done everything you have ever asked me to do and still you deny me the only thing I have ever wanted!"

The Baroness hadn't even batted an eye and walked smoothly up to Hiro, her voice whispering, "And what was that?"

Hiro's anger evaporated in an instant and he only felt absolutely exhausted, "What do you think?" He whispered back, "You are the only family I have." He paused, fearing the coming question but his mouth would not stop, "Was there a time even in the smallest measurement that you loved me at all?"

The Baroness' face remained impassive as she regarded the dirty one with the still naive, still fearful, still unbelievably hopeful eyes before her, "How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe?"

Hiro's face scrunched up and his eyes burned but he swallowed and nodded his head, like he had been expecting that answer all along and turned to pick up the vegetable basket turned over on the ground.

Suddenly Wasabi's head appeared over the side of the wall above them, "Hiro! My Lady! Oh come and see! It's back- all of it!" He called, excitedly slapping the stone wall and bounding away to the front of the manor.

Hiro looked up and then back at the Baroness with a confused face but turned and ran up to the front. He didn't see the Baroness smile and practically skip up the way as she took her time in getting to the manor front.

Hiro ran around the corner but slowed as he saw what was enfolding in front of him. There were carts full of household items that his eyes recognized at once- tapestries, silver, candlesticks and so much more he had not even realized had gone missing. Wasabi and Baymax were bustling about, directing tough looking men on where to put the items. And there, standing with crossed arms, seemingly awaiting his arrival, was Yama.

Yama walked up, holding his gloves and grinning. Hiro felt uncomfortable under his eyes' sparkle and shifted his weight. Blinking hard, Hiro tried to muscle up some strength to interact with the horrid man as the Baroness came up beside him,

"Ah, Mr Yama, right on time."

"It's all here Baroness, right down to the very last candlestick." Yama's voice was low and paced, like he was waiting to pounce.

"Master's books," Hiro started, "his paintings, his possessions, you sold them to _him_?" he ended shouting.

"Yes!" The Baroness cheered, "And now they're back. I couldn't very well have us looking like paupers when the King arrives."

Hiro looked at the belongings, the books he had studied with Mistress Danielle, the swords he had practiced with Master Auguste. His childhood. "Thank you Monsieur." He meant it, though his voice had reverted back to the hoarse monotone, "This means the world to us."

"I'm a business man Hiro, not a philanthropist." Yama murmered, looking at his gloves and fingering the leather.

"I don't understand..." Hiro blinked.

"I couldn't have you around distracting the Prince now could I?" The Baroness spoke up.

Hiro squinted, his brain beginning to spin.

"The Baroness and I have come to... and arrangement." Yama ended in a very low voice.

"You, for all this." The Baroness twirled her fingers in a circle, "Although," she clasped her hands together like a child, "I do believe I'm getting the better end of the bargain."

Hiro was just beginning to understand when two of Yama's thugs came from behind and grabbed his shoulders. In a split second, his mind made the connection and he began kicking and screaming, "No! Nonono! NO!"

Wasabi and Baymax barreled forward to help but Yama had brought enough thugs to hold the two angry men back as they fought to reach their boy. Wasabi was punched to the ground and kicked to remain there, covering his face and trying to get back up through the hard boots. Baymax stumbled forward as he was punched savagely in the stomach, rolling and barrelling forward as he strove to save his boy, his Hiro.

Hiro fought with all his might as he was dragged around the carriage to the back of the cart. Screaming at the top of his lungs, a rag was stuffed into his mouth and he shook his head, desperate to get it out. The thugs were holding his arms so tight they were exploding in bruising pain. They shifted position as they got ready to lift him into the back of cart. As their hands came around Hiro's front from the back and tightened around his chest, Hiro's legs suddenly grew weak as a vision flashed before his eyes and exploded in his head.

 _Large arms around him as he screamed and struggled to get away, a girl's voice mingling with his own. Fear. Such terrified, paralyzing fear and... Tadashi?_ Wha- Why?

Hiro was viciously brought back to reality as the thugs moved to bring his legs up into the cart and saw only red. He threw himself forward and jerked his head back, catching the thug directly behind him in the nose and the grip loosened. Hiro roared through his gag and wiggled for all his might as a meaty hand came down over his head and he fell like a rag to the ground.

 **A/N: Never fear dear dear readers- I WILL NOT abandon this, though I cannot for a while see when I will update again- though, like I mentioned earlier- I shall try to get another chapter up before I leave (and I shall continue this on exchange of course- I won't abandon it for months! Never fear!)**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **seems-pretty-legit: I'm sorry hon, but this chapter's probably not much better than the last XD**

 **sweet jolly: I know! I began not really caring for cliffies, but now, they're everywhere! *laughs maniacally* I mean, *ahem***

 **shooting2stars: First off, HI! *waves frantically* Welcome! :D I'm so glad you're liking it! I'm back and here's an update :P**


	24. Part 23

_*Crashes onto fanfic stage in an explosion of papers* I'm back! I'm finally settled in UK- lovely absolutely adorable place, though it could do with a little more sun...- and am finally in swing with the fanfic again- fear not dear readers! Although I cannot say when I will update again, it probably won't be as long a wait as last time... probably... and I do apologize for that :) Anyways, on with the chapter!_

 **Part 23**

Tadashi ran from the palace through the market square. He was running to get his brother. His _brother_! His beautiful baby brother. Alive! As soon as his mother had found him- granted, she'd had to physically shake him to right his angry mind- it had suddenly clicked. It all made sense even before he had known there was something to make sense of. It fit so incredibly perfectly. Daniel was his brother- his Hiro! Tadashi's insides were somersaulting in on themselves because he could not even have imagined something so wonderful. Besides, brother or not, he had to find the boy and apologize and apologize again. And then again and again. The poor boy! De Vinci was right, Tadashi had no idea what Daniel had gone through to get to that ball to tell him the truth. The fact that Daniel was in fact _Hiro_ made Tadashi's mind sore with guilt. How completely _horrid_ he had been, throwing away such a truly miraculous friendship because someone had finally put honesty in front of his title. And what had he done when someone showed him the one act he had dreamed about his entire life? He had crumpled it up and thrown it in their face. Their sad, pure, honest beautiful _brother_ face.

Tadashi was so busy giving himself a much needed mental beating up that he almost ran past the Baroness' carriage he recognized. He skidded to a halt, turned and burst up to the driver whose look was surprised and somewhat sad and, understandably, a little angry at the Prince.

Tadashi gasped for breath but his mouth would not be deterred by his body as he asked, "Where is he?"

The large, dark skinned man scrunched his face, obviously having only heard the blurted 'whrishe?' Tadashi had been able to wheeze out, "The Baroness?" he asked politely.

Tadashi almost winced at the response. That woman was the last person he wanted to see right now, though he did have a few questions for her regarding his _brother_ , "No," Tadashi shook his head, speaking slowly and managing to catch his breath, "Da- um, Hiro."

The man's eyes became very sad as he leaned forwards, "But he has been sold sire."

Tadashi's legs wobbled under him as the weight of such words enveloped him like ice water over his head, "Sold?" he whispered, voice trembling, "To whom?" his voice still weak as his emotions began to organize themselves. Rage, disbelief, grief and sadness all coming to the front.

"Monsieur Yama, your highness." A quiet voice perked up from inside the carriage as Jacqueline's blond head appeared out the window sending Tadashi's newly organized emotions out his own window leaving nothing but shame and guilt once again as he remembered how he had treated the wonderful girl in front of him, "Just after the Masque." She finished, not meeting his eyes.

Tadashi knew he had another person before him he should apologize to but the sudden gravity of the situation had slapped his priorities in order and to his own surprise, his mind had already begun to work out necessary legalities and paperwork so that everything may be done properly and with no one getting hurt. Tadashi almost winced at that- well, not any more hurt than they already were.

Tadashi had heard of this 'Yama'. He was a powerful lord on the fringes of the Kingdom and was rarely bothered but when he was, everyone knew about it and how ruthless he could be. He was not only hard and cold, but smart and a shrewd businessman. He certainly would already have papers and documents that had Hiro legally labelled as his own that the monarchy would have to follow because it was they that had made the laws in the first place.

Tadashi's face began to heat up as his mind continued to race. For once, his princely training would be used for something truly worthwhile and by all that was holy he was not just going to stand aside while the brother he had just found got taken away again on some tiny legality. Tadashi set his jaw. It was time to bring his best friend home.

Hiro gasped raggedly from the icy water that had been splashed over him. He was immediately ripped from unconsciousness and rose on all fours on instinct but his head suddenly exploded in pain and he fell to the side to be caught by a stone wall. Sputtering and rubbing his eyes, he finally focused on the enormous being in front of him. And at that sight his heart sank into his shoes or, he glanced at his bare feet, his eyes filling with tears and insides squeezing more than they should have at the realization that his shoes were gone, his toes. Blinking furiously and wiping his long bangs out of his eyes, he moved into a sort of sitting squat as Yama's face moved in closer,

"It's time for you to begin your duties Hiro _my_ boy." The large man grinned, putting too much emphasis, too much glee on the 'my'.

Hiro just glared, willing himself to at least look defiant though his entire insides were squirming with fear. He didn't trust himself to speak.

Yama grabbed the front of Hiro's shirt and with no visible effort lifted the skinny boy onto his feet. Hiro's head protested loudly at this sudden movement and he stumbled back against the wall, clutching his forehead as his pulse pounded behind his eyes.

Yama had no patience for such weakness and he grabbed a handful of the boy's thick, floppy hair as he leered close to Hiro's face, his large, wet eyes betraying him and widening in terror, "You are mine now boy, you are not Hiro, you are not even a person. You. Belong. To me. And as long as you are mine, every inch of you and your entire mind are at my disposal, whatever that may mean!" He squeezed his hand tighter and Hiro let out a yelp, "You are going to help me with that brain of yours. I need you to use it and use all of it or so help me I will break you from the ground up."

Yama let go of Hiro's hair so suddenly the boy fell back against the stone wall, gasping and blinking, trying to make sense of what was now his apparent reality.

Yama gave the boy a moment to let his words echo throughout his head and then grabbed him roughly by his arm and shoved him through the doors of a great room. Hiro tripped but quickly found his footing as he looked about him. The room was the great hall of the castle with an enormous table stretching along the middle and on the table were countless pieces of paper, maps, diagrams and books. Hiro walked slowly up to the table edge, unable to resist his instinctive curiosity. As his eyes quickly darted from one paper to the next map, his breathing intensified.

There were maps of the kingdom, every lord and their territories displayed in crisp red borders. There were diagrams of the palace, of Yama's castle, of the land, of the history of the royal family. There were orders of wood, brick, metal; papers indicating treaties, alliances and laws. Everything needed for a full scale invasion from the inside was on that table. Hiro's eyes were wide as saucers as he whirled around to Yama who was standing by the door, arms crossed, eyes cold and mouth bent upward, " _My_ boy," he began, spreading his arms out wide, "Welcome to my army."

 **A/N: Not much to say other than assure you all again that I shall be updating soon!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **shooting2stars: I'm back! Never fear!**

 **Ravelt Knightwalker: Thanks! And welcome friend :D**

 **Sweet Jolly: Glad you like it! And actually, it's probably a good thing that you can't remember what happens next cause I'm delving away from Ever After plot once again- should be interesting :P**

 **Guest: Hope this works for you :)**


	25. Part 24

_We're almost done! Just one more chapter and we shall be finished this story! I had so much fun writing this part, though it took so long- The majority of it was different from the Ever After script so I was a little nervous about going off on my own but I think it turned out rather splendid :D Please, enjoy friends!_

 **Part 24**

King Robert moved as fast as kingly respectable to the library. His entire family was going insane. Not only was Tadashi suddenly showing Kingly potential- that alone was enough to make Robert question his very existence but now his wife was claiming that the servant boy from the ball was the lost Prince Hiro. Deep down, Robert had already admitted that the Daniel- servant- perhaps- Hiro boy was the best thing to happen to his son. However, it did little to change the fact that Tadashi was now disregarding caution and care to carefully aligned treaties to save one boy. He had never seen Cassandra so insistent, and he had seen her insistent rest assured. But there was something new, some new kind of desperation which made him pause before completely disregarding her actions as just another argument. He had swallowed his pride and listened to her and what she had said, by all logical standpoints had made sense. Hiro's body was never recovered, the boy was the same age Hiro would be, the boy had similar features to the younger version of the prince and, above all, he had said his name was Hiro. The points did match up. But why now? Why disregard so many years of grief? Was this not just a desperate attempt to believe that the boy was alive? Robert massaged his temples as he walked. Hiro's death was such a sensitive topic and not one of the royals ever talked about it because it had hit each of them so incredibly hard. Not only had Hiro died that day, but his beloved daughter Abigail as well. Her body, at least, had been recovered from the earth at the back wall. Robert sighed and swallowed. He had to admit to himself that he was also righteously indignant to the idea of Prince Hiro's survival. Why does the boy get to survive while his little girl must stay in the grave?

Reaching the library, Robert burst in, ready to open up the entire discussion once again with his son but was forced to stop and look about him in astonishment. Every inch of space, including the floor, was covered in documents and books and scrolls- some of them quite ancient. And there, popping up right in the middle of it all was his son, Tadashi. Robert walked towards him, watching where he stepped. His son was a figure to behold, bags under his eyes and hair sticking up in every direction possible, it looked like he hadn't slept for days. There was a worry to his mouth and a glare in his eyes that made Tadashi look older, more beaten down than he ever had before. There was also a gleam in his eye that Robert had never seen before. A determination that echoed that of Cassandra's.

Tadashi finally heard King Robert and looked up from a book he was glancing through. Though surprised, he did not stop his work as he put the book on the table and picked up another, "What are you doing here Father?" he asked. It wasn't snarky or annoyed as usual, but tired and quick, like he was willing to help out but wanted it over as fast as possible so he could return to the task at hand.

Robert took another moment to admire his son's new determination, "I heard that you and your mother believe the Daniel boy is Hiro." Tadashi looked up from his book, not denying the claim, "Also that you are determined to save him from Lord Yama." Tadashi's eyebrows rose a hair at that- he hadn't told anyone his plan but Robert assured him, "I have eyes everywhere and ears everywhere else."

As if satisfied with the answer for the moment, Tadashi returned to the book he had picked up, "What of it Father, I'm not stopping my search."

And with that, Robert made up his mind, "I'm not here to stop you." Tadashi looked up again, this time, clearly focused enough to wait for an explanation, "If you like, I would offer some advice."

Tadashi closed the book and set it down, "But why- I mean, thank you I-I suppose... but... why?"

Robert just smiled softly and moved forward, putting his hand on Tadashi's shoulder. Tadashi blinked at the loving gesture, not remembering the last time his father had shown him physical affection, "Because I'm finally seeing the Tadashi I first met. The one with a fire behind his eyes. Though that fire never went away, it changed colour after Hiro, erm, disappeared. It changed to a dangerous spark that would burn any who got too close. Now, it's back to the warm light I remember. Determined, protective, kind and smart. So smart. Tadashi, I know I haven't been the father you've needed, but I do not want to see this light die; it suits you too well. And if that means I have to help in the rescue of a servant boy, so be it."

Tadashi blinked slowly through wet eyes and suddenly burst forward and hugged his father. Robert was surprised to say the least but he wrapped his arms around his son in an enormous embrace.

After a pause, Robert pulled away, clearing his throat, "Ahem, yes, well now, do you want my advice or not?"

Tadashi straightened himself and sniffed, "Of course! What is it?"

Robert folded his hands, "If you want to take down Yama, you have to be almost as willing as he is to fold the law to your bidding- almost." He added, upon seeing Tadashi's eyes, "Yama is a shrewd Lord and he is also smart. Digging through law scrolls will help you with the background, but what you really need to do is catch him in something illegal, that will give you right to legally claim through the law a king's right to compensation. If he broke our laws, he has to pay up with whatever the king sees fit. Now," Robert began to move about, Tadashi following his every step. Robert stopped in front of a large sheet of paper, "I see you found that he was involved with the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent?"

Tadashi pulled the thick contract out from under a few smaller sheets of paper, "Yes, he has rights to her land- in fact he almost owns it the amount he trades to support the farm."

Robert took the contract and nodded, "I see. And she is the previous mistress to the servant boy?"

Tadashi nodded, jaw tensing at the mention of Hiro as a servant- _owned_ by someone.

Robert studied the contract closely, "Do you have the numbers for this contract- the amount each side owed?"

"I believe so... yes, it's right here." Tadashi handed a smaller, thinner sheet of less important paper to Robert. Robert took it, impressed by Tadashi's thoroughness.

Tadashi moved around so he was looking at the paper from over Robert's shoulder. As he studied it, he began to squint, his mind working furiously. Robert seemed to do the same. Suddenly both men exclaimed and pointed, "There!"

"Oh I do so hate to see you in irons." Yama sighed from his chair at the head of the table filled with invasion plans.

Hiro did not look up nor show acknowledgement of any kind as he shuffled into the room carrying wood for the fireplace, his hands raw and splintered. This was the twelfth time Yama had made him fetch the heavy logs.

"I would remove them," Yama continued, "If you would promise not to run again."

Hiro put the logs on the enormous pile beside the fireplace, "I have no reason to stay." He said flatly, his voice low from a sore, bruised throat.

"You belong to me now." Yama was suddenly in front of Hiro, yanking the boy's head back by the hair.

Hiro, for all he was worth, stared back at Yama through a black eye. He licked his split lip and breathed, "I belong to no one. Least of all you."

Yama tightened his hold on Hiro's hair and the boy sucked air through his teeth but refused to make any noise. Hiro had made up his mind days ago that any existence is better than that of a slave, so he was determined to do what he perhaps always should have done. Run. Run as far and as fast as he could. No matter the consequences. Not even if it cost him his life. He was done answering to cruelty. He was done serving those who would use him. He was done. And he certainly would not plan an invasion for this disgusting man. He would never do that to Tadashi. Ever. No matter what.

"I had a horse like you once," Yama said evenly, "magnificent creature. Stubborn, just like you, willful to a fault. It too just needed to be broken." At that, Yama shoved Hiro towards the table. The boy stumbled over his chains and jarred his head on the side of the wooden edge.

Yama just laughed and moved towards the boy again. Suddenly, Hiro sprang up and sliced Yama's foot with the dagger he had pulled from Yama's belt. The large man howled and crashed to the ground, clutching his bleeding foot and cursing the boy, "What have you done! I could hang you for this!"

Hiro pressed the dagger to one of the man's many chins, his eyes burning cold, "Not if you are dead."

Yama, for the first time in his life, felt completely helpless as he stared up the blade to the hard face of the small servant boy, "My Master Auguste was an expert swordsman. He taught me well." Hiro whispered. Yama swallowed, blade tickling his neck as he did so. He would do it. The boy would actually do it if Yama didn't comply.

"Now hand me the key or I swear on his grave I will slit you from navel to nose." Hiro pointed the dagger to the man's enormous belly and moved it up again to his face and Yama flinched at the blade point no more than an inch from his eye. Hand slightly shaking, Yama reached into his pocket and pulled out the key,

"Your freedom then sir."

Tadashi burst through the front gate of Yama's castle, galloping up the roadway with Captain Gogo and a dozen guards at his heels. Dismounting, Tadashi threw the reigns up at Gogo who had pulled up beside and looked around, wondering where to go now.

Movement from the corner of the castle caught the Prince's eye and he almost felt his legs give way as a small, skinny black haired figure walked out the door.

Hiro blinked in the daylight and looked back at the castle towering above him, his heart bursting with relief. Unable to contain himself he weakly smiled as he turned and began to try to put as much distance between him and the castle as possible. As he looked up, he saw none other than Prince Tadashi running towards him. Hiro's breath caught in his throat and his legs buckled, but he licked his sore lips and walked forward, readying himself for whatever may come.

Tadashi couldn't help himself. He ran up to Hiro- his Hiro!- and skidded to a stop in front of him, seeing 'Daniel' with wonderful new eyes. Tadashi knelt down and cupped the boy's face in his hands, looking him over. Hiro looked terrible. He had an awful black eye, his lip was swollen and cut and he was absurdly skinny. Tadashi moved Hiro's long hair out of his face, noticing bruising on the boy's neckline. Tadashi set his jaw, anger beginning to bubble hot in his blood.

Hiro took Tadashi's hands in his own, trying to say something but Tadashi took Hiro's hands instead and looked at them; blistered, awfully red and puffy and filled with horrid, long splinters. Tadashi blinked, rage pounding in his ears. Turning to Gogo, Tadashi barked out orders in a firm, clear voice none dare question, "Gogo, take the guard and search for Yama. Arrest him and bring him back to the castle for justice."

Gogo had been watching from a distance and she could see clear enough the damage the boy had gone through. Her mouth set in a grim line she nodded and led the men into the castle. Heaven help her but Yama might be missing a few fingers when she was done with him.

Tadashi and Hiro watched the guards disappear into the castle. When they were gone, an awkward silence hung between the two.

Finally Hiro scrunched his face, voice barely above a whisper and cracking with pressure, squeezing Tadashi's heart tighter than it already was, "What are you doing here?"

"I... um..." Tadashi shrugged and flopped his hands, realizing he didn't actually get to do what he came here to do, "I came to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" Hiro's voice was weak but clear now, "A servant." Hiro turned and began walking towards a crumbled wall, not knowing what to do with himself.

Tadashi held his head up, as if that would give him more sincerity, not following the boy. Not feeling worthy to be near him. "Actually, I came to beg your forgiveness." He said, hoping with every fiber of his being he sounded as sincere as he felt, "I-I offered you the world and at the first test of honour I betrayed your trust."

Hiro stopped at the crumbled wall, not saying nor responding in any way.

"Please Hiro." Tadashi's voice shook.

The boy turned slowly, his lips trembling, "Say it again."

Tadashi rushed towards Hiro and knelt on one knee before him, a tear escaping his eye, "I'm sorry."

"No," the boy laughed through his tears, "the part where you said my name."

Tadashi giggled like a child in relief and whispered through a choked sob, "Hiro." Tadashi then reached for something behind his back and presented it to Hiro, "Perhaps you could help me find the owner of this rather remarkable shoe?"

Hiro gasped at the black scaled boot held before him, completely fixed and shining as of completely made new, "I-" Hiro turned to the wall and sat down in despare, voice low and crackling, "It belongs to a servant your highness who only wore it to save a man's life."

"I know." Tadashi said, smiling softly, "And the name is Tadashi if you don't mind."

Hiro allowed himself a weak smile up at the Prince and Tadashi continued, "I cannot be a King without a friend Hiro, not without someone by my side to help me, guide me, be there for me always, as I would them. Would you be my brother? My best friend?"

Hiro blinked once and suddenly launched himself at Tadashi, hugging the man's shoulders as he sobbed into them, letting it all go.

Tadashi hugged back with all his might and rose up, carrying the boy and spinning them both around in circles until they were one big giggling mess, their cheery voices echoing to the birds in the air above.

 **A/N: Never fear, all the mystery about what Tadashi and Robert found shall be revealed in the next chapter as well as what shall happen to Yama and the Baroness now :D Hope you enjoyed the brotherly fluffy fluff! Please tell me what you think and anything you are wondering about in case I left something open that should be closed off in the next chapter- I don't want to leave lose threads! Thank you all so much, I LOVE everything you all say and a HUGE thank you to those who recently followed and favourited- I know there's a few of you out there! Thank you all!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **seems-pretty-legit: Don't worry, Tadashi used that big brain of his, never fear!**

 **Athena MonaLisa: I'm so sorry it took so long but I hope this meets your expectations :D**

 **Sweet Jolly: Hehe, yup- I always loved Yama as a villain because, unlike Robert, there's very little wiggle room for him- he's a bad guy through and through as far as we know**

 ***OH and have you all heard? BH6 IS GETTING A TV SHOW! I KNOW RIGHT I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ITS JUST WHAT THE CHARACTERS NEED ITS COMING OUT IN 2017 AND DIRECTED BY THE SAME WHO MADE KIM POSSIBLE THIS IS THE MOST FANTASTIC THING I CANT EVEN!***


	26. Part 25

_A profound apology is in order to all you readers. I don't deserve you, but alas, I was on exchange in Wales and then traveling and so now I am back in good ol' Canada and the jetlag has me up at 5. Who knew earliness was good for inspiration? Well, anyway, here is the finale you have been waiting for. Please enjoy this final instalment!_

 **Part 25**

"I heard the Prince talked to you, what did he say?" Marguerite demanded at breakfast.

Jacqueline blinked a few times, slapping at her hardboiled egg, "Well, I can't be sure, it all happened so quickly," she gave a breathy giggle which was not returned, "But I think he said 'Serves me right choosing a foreigner over your sister.'"

Marguerite and the Baroness looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing. Their faces were full of coy delight.

"Well..." The Baroness sighed, a few chuckles still escaping, "Very good. Perhaps we should just let him fret about it for a few days?" and she moved to eat her own eggs.

There was a pause. When the front doorbell rang, it sent all three springing up out of their seats like jack-in-the-boxes,

"I'll get it!"

"I"ve got it!"

"I'll get- oh!" Jacqueline's dress snagged on the chair as she rose.

Marguerite was the first to the door and she had barely opened it enough to walk through when Captain Gogo announced, "His Supreme Majesty, King Robert, requests an audience with the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters immediately."

The Baroness eyed the six horses and coach waiting behind the Captain, "Oh," she breathed, now completely composed, "is there anything wrong?"

Captain Gogo bowed a bit as she answered, "No my lady, the King demanded that you arrive," here she leaned forward with a wink, "in style."

"Mmm," The Baroness practically purred with a smooth lift of her eyebrows, "then in style we shall be."

Marguerite could not contain the squeal of excitement as they turned on their heels to get ready, leaving Jacqueline to close the doors, giving Gogo a last look through her eyelashes.

The entirety of the royal court was assembled as the Baroness and her daughters entered the throne room in their finest arrays. Curtsying as they entered, everyone turned as they glided forward to the thrones where King Robert and his Queen were waiting. Curtsying a second time, they came up to the feet of the steps and finally curtsied low with great flourish, staying down as was court custom.

"Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent," the King began slowly, "did you, or did you not, lie to Her Majesty, Queen Cassandra?"

Marguerite's head shot up and the Baronesss' eyes shot around in rapid-fire thought at this unexpected opening.

"Choose your words wisely Madam," Queen Cassandra said icily, "for they may be your last."

The Baroness looked to Prince Tadashi who was watching from the side of his mother's throne with what could only be described as smugness on his face.

The Baroness rose from her curtsy with her daughters, sweeping her hands in graceful arcs, "A-a mother would do practically anything for the love of her daughter your majesties."

King Roberts face was close to murderous and the Baroness added in almost a whisper, "Perhaps I did get a little carried away..."

"Mother what have you done!" Marguerite's shrill voice exploded from behind the Baroness. Storming to stand right in front of her mother, she spat, "Your Majesties, like you I am a victim here. She lied to us both and I am ashamed to call her family."

The Baroness' eyes were wild, "How dare you turn on me you little ingrate!" she exclaimed, pushing Marguerite to the side. But Marguerite was already speaking again,

"You see what I have to put up with?"

King Robert slammed his sceptre on the ground, calling for order, "Silence both of you! Good lord." He looked to Jacqueline, "Are they always like this?"

"Worse, Your Majesty." Jacqueline smiled sweetly as Marguerite and the Baroness whirled on her,

"Jacqueline, darling, I'd hate to think that you had anything to do with this." The Baroness muttered through her teeth.

"Of course not mother," Jacqueline said, lips straight in a line, "I'm only here for the food."

Prince Tadashi's face was beaming at Jacqueline as Queen Cassandra continued the accusations, "Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, you are forthwith stripped of your title and you and your horrible daughter are to be shipped to the Americas on the first available boat. Unless by some miracle, someone here will speak for you?"

The room suddenly became hushed and the Baroness looked around desperately. Most avoided eye contact, some met her gaze with eyes of steel and a few looked pityingly on, but no one spoke. Suddenly, a small, strong voice spoke from behind the Baroness's back at the other end of the room,  
"I will speak for her."

The entire court turned and bowed low upon hearing the voice. The Baroness, knowing the voice's owner also turned. Marguerite's mouth was opening and closing like a fish but she stiffly bowed with everyone else.

The Baroness turned and found herself face to face with Hiro. But changed. There was a light in his eyes, his hair was brought back in a ponytail and the strands that were not to be tied were fluffy and clean. His cheeks were rosy and, wonder of wonders, he had a silver crown on his head. The Baroness was lost for words.

"She is, after all, my stepmother." Hiro continued in a calm voice.

The surrounding court rose from their bows but the Baroness seemed to be frozen in place. The boy looked like the crown was meant to fit him, not that it was made for him, but that he was made for it. Now that she saw him in royal attire, dark blue and red, sparkling with metals and jewels, it was as though all those years of him dressed as a servant boy were coming into focus and were wrong. Completely wrong. This is where he belonged. This is who Hiro really was. And the Baroness could only stare.

Hiro walked towards the Baroness with even steps, face neutral and peaceful. As he came closer, the Baroness eyed him warily, as if he were a wild animal approaching that may attack at any moment.

Then, slowly, she bowed to the floor, voice barely audible as she whispered, "Your Grace."

There was a pause as everyone watched the young Prince watching the Baroness, bowed low to the floor.

"Marguerite," Prince Tadashi spoke and Marguerite's head spun around, face still shocked at this turn of events, "I do not believe you've met... my brother."

"I want you to know," Hiro continued, voice quiet yet strong and clear, "I will forget you after this moment, and never think of you again. But you, I am certain, will think about me every day for the rest you your life."

The Baroness looked up at Hiro through her eyelashes, "And, how long will that be?"

Hiro then looked up to the King and Queen, "All I ask Your Majesties, is that you show her the same courtesy that she had bestowed upon me."

The Baroness, from her position on the ground, looked at Hiro incredulously, "How are you here?"

Hiro finally smiled, though it was more triumphant than humorous, but he kept his voice low so that none other could hear, "It was the unparalleled dedication of my brother Tadashi. He found, in the depths of contracts and paper, a signature by my Master Auguste, stating that I am forever his and no others until his death, where I am forever my own. This means that you, my lady, are not only guilty of lying to the queen, but also of human trafficking."

The Baroness' eyes grew wider and wider as Hiro explained. She now looked completely terrified and could do nothing but bow her head, at the mercy of the servant boy she had sold.

"Of course," Hiro continued, causing the Baroness to almost flinch in relief, "You had no knowledge of this, and it was hidden in the folds of Lord Yama's contracts. Therefore, I will not blame you."

The Baroness' legs almost gave out, but she maintained her poise and breathed out a weak, "Thank you, Your Grace."

Hiro straightened and motioned for the Baroness to do the same as King Robert continued,

"Lady Rodmilla, were you aware of the plot to kidnap Prince Hiro when you came into contact with the late Lord de Barbarac?"

The response was almost immediate, "No Your Majesty, not in the very least!" the Baroness' quick mind was working overtime as she pieced things together and she whirled on Hiro. Tadashi took a step forward in defence of his brother, but there was no need. The Baroness had simply turned quickly because she was begging for answers,

"But Auguste always favoured you. And he was your kidnapper?" her words were a mixture of contempt and disbelief.

Hiro frowned, finally assured of what he had known all along, the jealousy of the Baroness, "Master Auguste was involved with my kidnapping, but notes and letters were recovered in Lord Yama's home that put him as the actual kidnapper. It appears that my Lady Danielle had experienced a similar sickness as the one she died from earlier in her life and Lord de Barbarac was desperate. He was already in debt with Lord Yama and so Lord Yama promised him the finest medical help and a forgiveness of all his debts if he aided in the kidnapping. But when Master Auguste saw me, apparently he had pity. There was a letter of Master Auguste to Lord Yama, threatening to tell the King and Queen the entire plot if Yama did not let me stay with him. It was assured that I would never learn who I was and be kept secretly away from everyone, but that no harm would come to me. This apparently was okay with Lord Yama, for my first memories are with Master Auguste at the manor house."

The Baroness listened to the incredible story; everything her late husband had done now had reason and strength to it. But jealousy rose again over everything Auguste had done for the boy and not for her and she only glared at Hiro, too angry not to, but too aware of his new power to do anything else.

As the guards lead the former Baroness away with Marguerite, Hiro watched them go. He could have justly feel any emotion ranging from rage to revenge to sadness to fear, but all he felt was relief.

A hand rested on Hiro's shoulder, startling him slightly and he looked up to the gloriously happy face of his _brother_ , Tadashi. He smiled back and looked behind the Prince to his _parents_ , the Queen beaming with tears in her eyes and the King looking at Hiro with gentle eyes. Hiro allowed himself to sigh. He had a new family. A new start- a better life than he could have possibly imagined. Eagerness and energy began to bubble up inside of him as he began to grin widely, the wheels in his mind were turning again and his eyes lit up like a furnace just turned on.

He couldn't wait to get started.

 **A/N: Wow guys! Just wow! This has been such an amazing experience! My first complete fanfic story! It was a blast to do and I hope you enjoyed it all as much as I did writing it :D My love for BH6 and Ever After has no bounds!**

 **I would not be an author if there were no readers, so it is thanks you all that I am even here in the first place. The support and encouragement meant more than you could ever know and I cannot thank you all enough for what you have done. I hope you realize the power you have. Whenever you read something and you liked it- especially if you loved it, please let the person know. Criticism is helpful, but encouragement is needed. Authors doubt their writing allt the time, even if it doesn't seem so because it is so good, to the author, it may just seem like needless drabble. So please, review if you can. Even if it is just one word (and this is not to poke at you to review my story- though I am giddy with happiness every time I receive a review- this is just an overarching encouragement to everyone reading anything, especially fanfiction)**

 **So once again, thank you everyone SO much for the support and outstanding love. You were the reason I kept writing this and I love you all for it!**

 **Special mention to darling seems-pretty-legit who has been with me since the beginning 3 Your love has been outstanding!**

 **Reviews for the last time (*sniff* I feel like I'm saying good bye to summer camp friends or something!):**

 _ **seems-pretty-legit: I'm sorry-not-sorry for all the feels :D Hope this chapter added to the pile!**_

 _ **AthenaMonaLisa: Oh my goodness thank you! I'm so glad you liked it- I was a little worried on how it might go as well, but I am so glad you thought it was good 3 And thank you for all your support- your reviews always made me feel warm and cozy inside .**_

 _ **Sweet Jolly: *hugs tightly back* Thank you! And thank you times a thousands for all your wonderful words- you're amazing!**_

 _ **Random Person: Here! I finished it :D Hope you like it! And thanks SO much for all the love! 3**_


End file.
